It Never Happened
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Vlad hasn't seen Ingrid since the day he married Adze, but she still somehow felt she had every right to turn up eight years later and turn his world on its axis.
1. Chapter 1

**Started writing this before RTB was finished, so my dear readers were never without a Vlad/Ingrid story.**

 **This is pretty different to Rules To Bend though.**

 **Premise - no season five, alternate ending to Season Four in not finding out Malik was their brother (because at this point in my story plan it's irrelevant... might change but who knows), and Vlad and Adze got married with no murder attempt.**

 **This is set a few years after all that. Vlad's Grand High Vampire, and the ceasefire with the Slayers is still active. I'll drop in explanations for things throughout rather than clog up the authors note like I'm doing now...**

 **I think that's everything. On we go!**

-YD-

Tossing his heavy cloak and robes aside for the weekly laundry service, Vlad dropped rather inelegantly into the nearest seat and dug his hand beneath the sofa for his bottle of soya blood. Cease-fire or not, his wife hated his soy drinking.

Stifling the snort that often accompanied that thought, Vlad couldn't see fang nor hair of his dear spouse except for the ornate, almost clunky ring on his finger. He shoved the ring back in his pocket, not wanting to look at it.

Vlad wasn't naive, he knew Adze had only wanted to bind with him for one reason. The _bite._ When Vlad had lied and said his bite had gone on some random peasant in his one 'slip' after turning sixteen, Adze had obviously decided she liked the perks that came with being the bloodwife of the Chosen One, mrs Grand High Vampire.

Those perks were all that stopped her staking him in his sleep, Vlad was sure.

However, despite the quiet from the Guild, the mellow hum of vampire life... the VHC _still_ weren't happy. Because Vlad's 'perfect match' marriage was still missing something that the vampire world grew ever more eager to see - Vlad had no heir. The fatal flaw in that was that aside from the necessary 'consummation' night... Vlad and Adze only touched each other for public appearances.

It wasn't a lack of sex drive, Vlad knew from his many personal relief sessions and his surety that Adze was cheating on him. Nor was it specifically appearance... outwardly, Adze was probably out-of-his-league attractive, with her thick curves, flawless chocolate skin and naturally full lips.

 _Internally_ was another matter. Adze made demeaning comments about Vlad that would bother him if her opinion mattered, and she gnashed her fangs in silent irritation whenever Vlad mentioned the peace treaty, or even whenever his dad came over to Transylvania to visit. Ramanga came and went as he pleased, but if Vlad didn't warn his wife at least a week in advance of his fathers flighty visits... the resulting cold shoulder was no punishment, but she would always do something to get back at him. Burn a report, smash a soy bottle, threaten to destroy the nearest village... just, _something._

And that was on a _good_ day.

There was another issue. The one where Adze wasn't the one who had crimson nails that clawed at his shirt, she wasn't in the memory of new fangs crushing against his tender lower lip-

 _Stop it Vlad._

He wasn't allowed to think of that. Wasn't allowed the memories of pale thighs around his hips, of sucking a pouting lower lip between his own, of soft whimpers muffled against his neck or of fingers clutching in his hair.

They agreed **\- it never happened.**

Lucifer, he hadn't even seen Ingrid since his wedding day. Since she took out her frustration about something on him in his wedding suit... Vlad suspected it had had something to do with that Malik character. But Ingrid hadn't said, and he hadn't asked. Just let her go for his belt, pushed up her dress and wished more than anything he didn't have to go through with marrying Adze.

 _"Don't be such an idiot Vlad. This is just burning off steam... and it's **over.** This never happened."_

He had put himself out there, and Ingrid had shot him down. It hadn't been love, but _hell_ it had been good. Sibling rivalry with happy endings. But when Vlad had said he would rather be with her than Adze, Ingrid closed off completely.

She had threatened to leave before he even got married, but Vlad had asked her to stay to the end. Ingrid agreed, but she had a condition.

 _"Say it."_

 _"This never happened."_

That had been worse to say than 'I do'. But true to her word, Ingrid stayed. And he hadn't seen her since. Before the smoke cleared from the exploding cake **_(Renfield!),_** Ingrid vanished. Even Malik had looked confused.

But Vlad had a life to get on with. A job. A race to govern. He couldn't stay hung up on great sex with his sister that nobody knew about. And there he was, thinking about it.

 _It never happened._

Sighing, Vlad hoped Adze hadn't been around to see him sporting a hard on for soya substitute, the plastic bottle in his hand splintering in his distracted, tight-knuckled grip. It had been... almost eight years to the day. His father never mentioned Ingrid, obviously, but with his wedding anniversary often came the thoughts he kept trying to ignore.

A twenty-five year old immortal who already couldn't wait to die of old age.

His unlife was monotonous, dull and if it weren't for the sake of the cease-fire, keeping the peace, Vlad would probably track Ingrid down, beg her for _one last time_ and stake himself before he died of boredom.

Dragging himself upright, Vlad cleaned up the soya mess and headed for the shower. It was futile to try to will away an erection he had gotten thinking of Ingrid. Which pretty much all of them were. Locking the door, he flicked on the hot water - one small vice of his, pretending to be warm for a while - and stripped down, stepped beneath the spray.

His hand wrapped around his erection, memories replacing it with _Ingrid's_ hand, _Ingrid's_ mouth on him. His own quiet gasps became Ingrid's soft moans in his mind, the mental images alone more than enough to have Vlad spilling over his hand, washing the shameful reminders away quickly and hurrying through the rest of the shower.

Hellfire, he needed to get over it. Ingrid was out of his life and unlikely to return. He had a species to govern, a race to protect. Moping over losing a causal if intense sexual relationship with his sister was pathetic.

Even so... Ingrid was always the image in his mind when he came. No matter how he tried to fight it, to make masturbation a functional act. Nothing was functional when it came to her.

The eight year anniversary of seeing Ingrid for the last time - and his wedding but that wasn't really important - rolled up and over Vlad like a steamroller. He spent the entire night shirking responsibilities and got utterly trashed on ethanol-laced soy blood, pathetically vomiting into the early hours of dawn. Adze wasn't even in the castle... which said a great deal about the state of their marriage. Their _eternal_ marriage that wasn't a decade old.

It had always been a sham though.

Vlad was certain the VHC knew it, their low sly digs about the lack of an heir and some of them Vlad absolutely knew Adze had fucked behind his back. He just didn't care. Unfortunately... _they_ did.

"This rush to have me sire an heir is all terribly pressuring. I'm not even fifty. Lucifer, I'm not even thirty. Unless you're planning to kill me and raise my kid instead as a key to power, I don't see the rush."

"With all due respect Your Grandness" Vlad almost snorted, they didn't respect him, just feared he would dust them "it's about image. You're the leader of our world."

"I refuse to be _bullied_ into fatherhood."

This argument had hashed back and forth for the past five years now, and there were still no Dracula babies.

Or so Vlad thought.

"Which is why we have taken steps to assure the Dracula line and your Chosen One title are connected as closely as possible."

"How, exactly?"

"It's not ideal, but your sister has a son."

Vlad dropped his goblet, soy splattering up the robes of his loitering security guard Father Tollund. He didn't even flinch.

"She _what?"_

"I take it you were unaware of your nephew."

"You could say that. I've not seen Ingrid" even her name hurt "since... my binding day. I got busy and she left. It happens."

His mind was racing. Ingrid had a _child?_

"Well, then the good news is you're about to be reunited. It has been decided she and the Dracula heir will reside with you until the boys eighteenth birthday, in order to ensure he is never far from the Blood Mirror and therefore his future."

"You can't just move people into _my_ home."

If Vlad didn't protest, someone may notice how desperately he wanted to see Ingrid again. Even if she had another mans child. It wasn't really important, their 'relationship' had only ever been sexual anyway.

Tasting lies and washing them down with a fresh glass of soy, Vlad waited for the stammering Maras to say something.

"If your bloodwife produces you an heir, then you can decide to move them on, but until then we must ensure your line continues. Even if only in name, to ensure if your father passes on that you won't have additional duties."

"Even if I agreed to this - which I haven't - Ingrid would never agree to it."

"Shows what you know."

It was lucky Vlad wasn't holding anything, because it meant he could hide his suddenly trembling hands beneath the table as _that_ voice, the one that haunted his dreams and fuelled his self-pleasure filled the air. Vlad turned around, eyes landing immediately on the source of the voice.

Lucifer, she hadn't changed a bit. Her hair still swept down past her shoulders, framing a face that could convey seduction and beauty alongside just about _every_ other expression possible. Heels that made her legs look impossibly long, clothes so black she could fade away into shadows and those nails, the crimson peaks of fingers that used to bury themselves in his hair.

"Granted, they have been pestering me for the better part of a year and I just assumed my little brother might finally do his duties to his clan. But apparently not, so I agreed for my sons sake. You know my terms boys."

Vlad turned back to his council for a minute, finding almost every single one of their faces slightly dumbstruck as they essentially ogled Ingrid. No wonder she had gotten them to agree to _her_ terms rather than the other way around.

"Indeed Miss Dracula. It was most gracious of you to agree to step in where your brother has failed."

"I realise you are falling victim to your base instincts Kray, but do try to remember who your actual boss is."

The members of the council snapped out of their Ingrid-reverie, and Vlad didn't need to look to know Ingrid was revelling in her control over a room the Grand High Vampire was sat in. Vlad didn't know what was worse - being tormented by Ingrid twenty four seven, or having both Ingrid and Adze under one roof.

This was an assassination attempt with no time limit, Vlad decided.

"There will be staff waiting to prepare rooms for Miss Dracula and her son upon your return. They have express instructions never to return, your wishes not to have a full house staff are still be honoured."

"Oh yeah, I can see what I want is _really_ important right now."

"You've had eight years Your Grandness, we had to act."

"No you didn't, you're just bored and get a kick out of messing with my life. Fine, whatever. Not like my castle isn't big enough." Vlad stood up, steeling himself for proximity to Ingrid "there's a weekly cleaning and laundry service. The rest of the time, you're responsible for your own quarters. I guess I'll be seeing you soon. Meeting dismissed."

Vlad had never left the VHC so fast, realising halfway along his flight home that now he had to tell _Adze._ As predicted, she waited for the staff to be guided to the West Wing that Vlad scarcely ventured to for anything but the Library, maintaining decorum until they were alone.

"How could you agree to such a thing?"

"I didn't! They told me it was happening, and while this is the Grand High Domicile it still technically belongs to the VHC. They'll be in the West Wing, you're never here and when you are it's in the East Wing, with your own Blood Cellar. I'll be surprised if you two ever cross paths."

"You're pathetic, honestly. Head of all vampire clans and being pushed around by your own underlings."

"Oh do shut up Adze, you're my wife not my boss. And you're on the line for this too, this lack of kids is a two person dance. I allow you your freedom and your _indiscretions,_ you can at least leave me to deal with my sister."

Adze scowled, baring her fangs and Vlad envisioned angry looks from Ramanga on his next visit as his wife complained about their dysfunctional, ridiculous marriage where Vlad left her to cheat on him, benefit from his title and his money, and let her feast on all the old vintage she could desire so long as nobody was being killed for it. And yet he still wasn't doing enough apparently.

The staff made short work of transforming two empty rooms - nearby but not alongside each other, apparently at Ingrid's request though Vlad had no clue why - into living quarters for an adult vampiress and her young son. Vlad didn't trust Adze a jot and his dusty, dulled family instincts had him deciding to fit an alarm system to protect his nephew from his wife.

He put it in as soon as the staff left, knowing now he had only the space of daylight until Ingrid and her son - he didn't even know the boys **name** yet - arrived. Adze was off again, probably bedding some one else who had complained at Vlad's lack of heir, and probably knew it was because Vlad would rather castrate himself than have sex with his wife.

While Adze would rather drink soy blood than have sex with him. Their wedding night had been horrendous, an experience neither had ever mentioned or tried to repeat. It took Adze under a month to move into her own bedroom and it was the first decent nights sleep Vlad had gotten since their binding day.

He eventually went for sleep, knowing he would need all the energy he could get to deal with Ingrid, and meet her kid. He had no idea how old the boy was, though older than toddler was likely given the bed that the VHC staff had put in. There was a prospect niggling at him that Vlad refused to even humour, pushing it aside as he dressed for a long, weary night and attempted to tame his hair so Ingrid wouldn't know he had been tossing and turning in his coffin all day.

Feeling dangerously close to his heart starting again, Vlad paced and paced some more, waiting first for the sky to darken and then for the knock at the door he anticipated with a mix of fear, excitement he couldn't quash and sheer dread.

"Answering your own front door?"

"I hate having staff. I suppose I should invite you in."

Vlad leant against the doorframe to annoy her for a second, surreptitiously getting a look at the raven-haired boy next to her. He was _all_ Dracula - cheekbones, blue eyes, slim frame. His clothes weren't as black as Vlad expected, a black jacket and jeans over a t-shirt with a bright green dragon on.

"Come on in. Adze isn't here at the minute. This way."

The boy followed silently as Vlad showed them to the assigned rooms, indicated the nearest bathrooms and quickest way to the library. Ingrid wouldn't look at him, but he still felt like her eyes were burning into him everytime he looked away.

"Who are you?"

"Depends. Grand High Vampire, Chosen One to most. Vladimir Dracula. Vlad to family, which includes you. And you?"

"Adam. Adam Dracula."

"Nice to meet you Adam."

Ingrid didn't interrupt them instantly, but once the introductions were done she sent him out of the way.

"Go get settled in Adam."

"Yes mum."

Adam turned away, pulling a large wheeled suitcase into his room behind him. Ingrid, ever the exhibitionist, had her own things floating alongside her. Vlad waited for her to come back out, hearing her lazily levitate things into their assigned places through the door that was still ajar. Adam's door was closed, which surprised him less.

"Are you going to loiter out there all night?"

"I needed to ask about food. I do most of the cooking, unless we're hosting. Is there anything Adam is allergic to, or won't eat? Or prefers to eat?"

Ingrid reappeared back at her door, surveying Vlad closely before beckoning him inside. His body went without consult from his brain, standing warily near the doorway in case he needed to run for his life.

"Don't even think of trying to get involved in _my_ sons life."

"I'm asking what he eats for dinner. Not trying to be his father."

"Keep it that way."

The niggle grew stronger, tugging at Vlad's conscious thought and tingling with Ingrid's defensive stance.

"Ingrid... how old is he?"

Her head snapped up, eyes harsh and fiery.

"Don't."

Oddly enough, that didn't dissaude him. Stepping closer, Ingrid backed up, neck turning slightly and Vlad had to really work not to _stare_ because Ingrid had the most flawless, perfect neck.

"How. Old. Is. He?"

"Seven."

"More precisely, seven years and three months?"

Ingrid didn't meet his eyes, and Vlad felt the realisation creep through his bones.

"Is he mine?"

"How can he be? _Nothing_ happened."

-YD-

 **So... this won't be updated until Rules To Bend is finished, and is 99.9% going to end up M rated unless I completely abandoned the entire plan for the story.**

 **But... here's the future story I promised.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still sad about Rules To Bend being over, but also super excited for this story. So, let's get on!**

-YD-

"How could you keep the fact I had a _son_ away from me?"

"He's not yours. He's _mine."_

Ingrid glared in a way that left Vlad momentarily forgetting his words - he had forgotten just how accomplished Ingrid was in staring daggers.

"Why did you bring him here? You had to know I would work it out."

"To make the VHC leave me alone, they harassed me for a year and offered to have him tutored, educated. I wanted what was best for my son, even if it means having _you_ back in my life."

Ingrid really made it sound like being back near Vlad was the **worst** thing, and it tugged at something inside him.

 _"You_ walked out on me. _You_ kept my son a secret from me. How am I the bad guy here?"

"You cheated on your wife, do you _really_ think you get the moral high ground here?"

"She wasn't my wife then, and you came on to **me** that day, so-"

A quiet knock at the door cut Vlad off, both of them turning to the sound.

"Mum? I think you have my book bag."

Ingrid flicked her hand to open the door, already a respectable distance away from Vlad this time as she perused her pile of bags.

"You're quite right, here it is. It's ok, you can come in."

Adam stepped closer, reaching out a hand for the bulging bag of books and Vlad hoped he wasn't staring too obviously - this boy was his _son._ It beggared belief.

"Thanks mum. Are you ok Mister Vlad?"

"He's fine. Go get settled son."

"Yes mum."

Adam left quietly, his steps already effortless and graceful at seven years old. Seven years of his life Vlad had missed. Ingrid flicked the door closed again, angry eyes back on Vlad.

"You leave him alone."

 _"No."_

She obviously hadn't been expecting him to disagree with her, as he never really did before.

"Excuse me?"

"I won't tell him. It'll only confuse him. But Ingrid, you _can't_ ask me to _live_ with my son and not want to get to know him. _Please?_ I swear I won't say I'm his father. Come on, you know I would wanna know him even as my nephew."

Where the sudden pleading and needy tone of voice came from, Vlad wasn't sure. Perhaps desperation, knowing it would be infinitely easier to get to know Adam if Ingrid wasn't against it.

"For evils sake, stop whining. _Fine._ One word about being his father and I will end you myself. Are. We. Clear?"

"Crystal."

Vlad turned to leave, knowing better than to push his luck with Ingrid and anxious to ensure she didn't change her mind, as was her usual nature. Well, it had been. Vlad may not know her that well anymore... it had been **eight years** after all.

"Pizza."

"Excuse me?"

Ingrid's utterance made little sense, perplexing him. She wasn't even looking at him when he turned back, apparently finding a spot on the wall endlessly riveting.

"His favourite food. And he's not allergic to anything, but he won't touch anything too salty or too sweet."

"Right. Thanks."

"Now go away before I change my mind and stake you with a stiletto."

Vlad left, forcing himself not to loiter next to Adam's room. He headed toward the main area of the castle, trying to deal with the fact he was a _father._ Adam was seven, had no idea who he was aside from estranged brother to the boys mother.

There was an intense irony to the VHC essentially delivering his son to him, when they originally sent Vlad's 'nephew' to live with him because he had no children. Vlad leant his forehead against a wall, trying to reconcile the waves of feelings roiling inside him.

At least Adze wasn't home to see the state Vlad was in. Because she would only mock him for getting emotional, right after she tore him a new one for having sex with his sister on their blood binding night. Scrubbing a hand over his tired face, Vlad set off toward the kitchen. He had a son to take care of now.

The fact Adam shared his favourite food did _not_ escape Vlad, giving him an idea on how to make a start with his son. Working through the kitchen, he set it up and then went to find the other two. Ingrid was lazily perusing his library, Adam sat at the table flicking through a book on coffin maintenance.

"If you guys want to eat, youll have to come with me."

Ingrid raised an eyebrow at him, hand seemingly automatic in it's habit of wrapping around her sons shoulder.

"That sounds ominous."

"No, just easy to get lost in the castle. It's pretty big."

Adam looked surprised by the pizza-making set up, smiling when Ingrid told him to go ahead and put his own choices together. She gave Vlad an unreadable look, but said nothing and joined Adam over with the toppings. This was a side to Ingrid Vlad had never expected to see - she so _clearly_ loved that young boy, and Adam smiled up at her dotingly.

"Aren't you having any Mister Vlad?"

"Just Vlad, please? I have enough titles with my job. And yes, but you're going first."

Adam nodded, rather excitable as he arranged various things atop the pizza base. Ingrid even made her own, though as usual she completely rejected anything that even resembled a vegetable. Watching Adam set eagerly into his food made Vlad unreasonably happy, because the boys bright smile and surprisingly open cheer told him Ingrid hadn't followed their father in trying to bully joy and happiness out of her son.

"Do you like pizza mist- Vlad?"

He caught himself as he quizzed Vlad, biting into the multi-coloured food.

"It's my favourite food."

There was a light in the blue eyes then, waiting until he swallowed the next mouthful - Ingrid had taught him manners then - to answer.

"Mine too!"

"Maybe we can learn to make it from scratch some time."

"That sounds cool. Mum doesn't like teaching me to cook."

"Adam."

Ingrid's voice wasn't quite scolding, more warning.

"Sorry mum. But it's true!"

"I'll teach you. I like cooking."

Adam turned his face to his mother, pleading expression every Dracula was born with the ability to do. Vlad joined in, practically begging Ingrid to at least allow him that.

"Fine, but your tutoring work comes first."

"Yes mum."

Vlad let them leave after they had eaten, because he feared either annoying Ingrid or coming on too strong with Adam when they had only just met. His heart just about kick-started when a sleepy seven year old in pyjamas found Vlad in his training room meditating, knocking the door tentatively an hour before dawn.

"Everything alright Adam?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. For the pizza. And to say goodnight, I'm going to bed now."

"Oh. You're very welcome Adam. I hope you get a good days sleep, and remember only to press the red button in an emergency."

He smiled, receiving one in return and fighting not to just follow the boy and absorb everything he could about him. But if he did that, Ingrid would stake him and Vlad would never know his son properly. Forcing himself back to his trance state wasn't easy, stomach doing somersaults about Ingrid and Adam in the castle.

Adze was due home any minute now, probably still shamelessly reeking of whoever she spent the night with. Of course, she may not even come home at all that day, she had certainly vanished for days at a time before. Vlad often wished she would just never return, but the draw of the public advantages to being his wife were just too appealing to Adze.

Meditative state completely gone, Vlad sighed and pounded out some frustration on his punch bag, stopping before he wrecked the skin on his knuckles again. It would heal, but it itched. A little sweaty, Vlad figured he had time to shower and relieve another kind of tension entirely from Ingrid's presence before Adze came home, but was interrupted before he could leave.

"Did he find you?"

"To say goodnight? Yeah."

Body already heightened and tense, Vlad felt he was being punished by Ingrid being so close to him, smelling of her sweet perfume and looking criminally beautiful while he was in training gear, sweaty and wrong-footed by her proximity.

"I tried to talk him out of it, but your pizza trick seems to have struck a chord."

"I've done it for myself a bunch of times, seemed fitting. I didn't want him feeling uncomfortable or unwelcome in this new place. Don't worry, I know I'm just his _uncle."_

Her eyes narrowed slightly, but Vlad wasn't that worried by it. If Ingrid was actually irate, she wasn't shy about showing it. He hated it, being completely trapped in the whole situation - Ingrid didn't want him being a father to their son, had gone to great effort to keep them apart for **seven** years. He couldn't publicly announce his newfound fatherhood, because then it would come out about his 'affair' with Ingrid. He was bound to a vampiress who hated him and cheated on him.

How was it possible to be leader of the entire vampire race when he was still so powerless?

"What have you been doing anyway?"

"Training. It's therapeutic. A good energy outlet."

"Isn't that what your wife is for?"

Vlad knew Ingrid was taunting him, she would ash someone for making that remark to her and she _knew_ Vlad wasn't wired to think that way. But that didn't stifle the scowl twisting his mouth, irritation flaring at the reminder of Adze.

"Or is your marriage already growing stale?"

"Can't you tell?"

"Oh. Oh. _Oh. That's_ why you have no brats with her? Wow, that is tragic."

"I'm glad you're _so_ amused by my failing marriage, the one you helped orchestrate and abandoned me right after."

Vlad regretted letting his temper spike, but it was a raw nerve even now that Ingrid dumped him and practically melted out of his life right as he was forcibly bound to the she-devil he now called his wife.

"I stayed when you asked me to."

"You were gone before it was even over."

"What do you want? An apology?"

Vlad wasn't stupid. If he said yes to that Ingrid would laugh in his face.

"An explanation. What did I do wrong that day?"

"Nothing. Why do you assume it was _you_ I left because of? How bloody self-centred can you be?"

"Because you fucked me and dumped me on my wedding day. It wasn't a tough leap."

Ingrid actually scoffed, sneering as though Vlad was nothing but a common peasant in that moment.

"Dumped? You _drama queen,_ dumped implies a relationship Vlad."

Pressing his finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, Vlad took a deep breath and cursed himself for letting himself think for a second that Ingrid had changed, wasn't just out to wind him up.

"Whatever. I need to shower before my wife comes home."

"Why bother when she doesn't get within ten feet of you outside of a VHC function?"

"Why do **you** care about my sex life? Not like you're a part of it anymore."

That actually won a slight reaction from Ingrid, surprised to hear him bite back even just a little bit. However, Ingrid Dracula was not easily shaken.

"And I bet you still hate that. Is it me or your wife you think about when you're alone at dawn?"

Vlad swallowed thickly when Ingrid invaded his space, wishing more than ever in that moment that he didn't know what that bloody sinful mouth _felt_ like. His voice came out only a little shaky, but strong enough.

"How can I think about you? _Nothing happened."_

He flitted away from Ingrid before he cracked, landing in his room with trembling muscles. _Fuck,_ Ingrid still affected him so much. Even with the emotional turmoil, Vlad felt his briefs were painfully tight, Ingrid's scent in his lungs and the tingle on his skin from her just being xlose to him. They hadn't even _touched._

Vlad barely made it beneath the shower to grasp his erection, body thrumming with arousal and self-loathing beneath the water beating down on his skin. Ingrid's crimson pout burned into his mind, memories breaking free of the tightly locked rooms in his mind. He wasn't sure the water on his cheeks weren't tears when he choked on a groan and came, because it left him hollow and ashamed.

He couldn't let Ingrid get to him. He had to be able to deal with her for the next _decade_ if he wanted a chance to know his son. This had only been _day_ _one._ Vlad was scared for his sanity.

Adze didn't even come home that day, and as the sun set and Vlad got up for the night, he realised he now had to face Ingrid again after her comments about his marriage and the awkward, painful end of their 'conversation' the previous night. He stood in the kitchen staring at the kettle Adze hated, but Vlad _knew_ she used, waiting until it boiled to make himself tea.

Quiet footsteps turned him around to find Adam in another dragon-themed t-shirt over black jeans and bright green socks, peering around the doorway.

"You can come in here, this is your home now too you know."

"Thank you."

"Did you by any chance come looking for breakfast?"

Adam nodded, smiling as he moved further in to the kitchen.

"Mum said to go on ahead, she wanted to sleep in. I guess she was up late this morning."

Vlad pointed Adam to the various cupboards full of food, taking rabid mental notes on the things he pulled faces of disgust at and the things he obviously lingered over before settling on cornflakes. Vlad couldn't suppress a smile, remembering that was a staple of his diet as a teen avoiding "proper vampire grub" from his father.

"So, do you know when all this tutoring stuff is going to start?"

"I don't. My guess is they are giving you time to settle in. I'll find out for you soon, when I next have council."

"Thank you."

His grateful smile was genuine, showing his age as few vampires were capable of such an expression.

"Is it rude to ask why the castle is so empty?"

"Depends what you mean, but I'll answer anyway. I don't like having staff, this is my quiet space. There's someone who comes to launder my council robes and cape because they have to be washed carefully and I'm lazy. Then a couple of vamps come and give the castle a clean once a week to stay on top of the size of it. Then it's just me and Adze."

He paid attention, nodding and responding and not knowing how hungry Vlad was for even these minor interactions. He _needed_ to know this boy.

"How come you don't have any kids?"

Before Vlad had to come up with a valid excuse other than "we never have sex", Ingrid's voice floated into the air.

"That's enough Adam."

The boy pouted for a second, but then became heavily interested in his cornflakes again as Ingrid entered the room properly. She gave Vlad an expectant look, one he struggled to decipher for a second or two.

"Second from the left, top row."

Vlad was likely the only vampire to really make proper use of a _kitchen,_ still not a huge fan of blood even though he only drank soy himself. Ingrid went straight for it, perusing the ridiculously miniscule selection in there compared to the veritable bloodbath waiting in the cellar.

There was silence broken only by Ingrid pouring herself a glass of type A, Adam chewing breakfast cereal and Vlad's mug clinking against his teeth slightly. It could have been mistaken for domestic if there weren't venom in Ingrid's eyes. The sound of his front door slamming loudly broke that and Vlad dug for the patient indifference necessary to deal with his wife.

He didn't move from his spot, knowing Adze would first go change her clothes in a lazy attempt to hide her 'activities', then with the new residents her next stop would be to size them up. Ingrid she had only met in passing, before the wedding. Another question remained - how would _Ramanga_ take the notion Ingrid was back around after her flat out turning down his proposal?

"Where are you, you soya-slurping wi- oh. Hello."

Adze's crude, unfriendly means of calling out to him were nothing new, though her cutting off when she saw Ingrid and Adam were a welcome relief. Adam briefly glanced up, then turned his head back to his breakfast cup of tea, blowing at the curls of steam rising off it.

"Ingrid."

"Grave dig- I mean Adze."

Bats, Ingrid didn't waste time. The two females surveyed each other with a harsh anger that almost crackled in the air, and Vlad didn't want that around Adam even though he knew it was inevitable.

"Well, don't just sit there. Come on."

Biting back a sigh, Vlad placed down his empty mug and stood up to follow Adze out of the room. She led him a couple of long corridors away, ignoring him for the most part as they entered a room and she threw the door closed with unwarranted aggression.

"I hope you're satisfied, now my father doesn't want to come near this castle because of your sister and her illegitimate brat."

The fireplace flared, but Adze either didn't notice Vlad's anger at her insulting his son or assumed she did it herself.

"Actually, I am. You and I both know your father doesn't like me, and it's not _my_ fault Ingrid didn't want to marry him. As for illegitimacy, you may want to remember if **you** slip up and get yourself pregnant, I'm going to know in a heartbeat it's not mine."

"I don't kn-"

"Adze, you know you're cheating on me. I know you're cheating on me. _Half my council_ have shared a coffin with you. Let's not pretend here. You go about your business and do your duty appearing at functions with me, and I leave you to fuck who you like and waste my money on more vintage blood than even you could drink in a millennia. It works just fine, and like I told you, I didn't choose this. The VHC did. Now get out of my sight, and you leave them alone."

She scowled, huffed and stormed off. The conversation was over for now, but Vlad had a bad feeling that he hadn't heard the end of this. Not by a long shot.

-YD-

 **Ah, I do love a bit of angst between my dear OTP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I still feel like Rules To Bend only ended yesterday.**

-YD-

"Careful sir, you're almost sounding like you care for the boy."

"He asked when his tutoring will start, I agreed to ask. Don't mistake that for sentimentality you moron."

"It depends on whether or not you are willing to have him tutored within your domicile. Otherwise we must acquire a new venue."

Vlad wasn't about to send Adam away daily, not if he had a choice in the matter. Even if the VHC wanted Adam alive and kicking to fill Vlad's 'lacking heirs' problem, it still didn't guarantee his safety. Not like Vlad and Ingrid could at the castle.

"So long as I know who, when and what they are teaching him, then it can be worked into my schedule. Write it up and have it mailed to me, I'll approve it if it's to my taste and we shall go from there."

Vlad left the VHC almost visibly happy to have something to say to Adam, who he had to fight not to just follow around desperately trying to learn more about him. His Council robes went in the laundry pile, his formal trousers traded for comfortable jeans and heavy boots for his comfortable Converse pumps.

Successfully changed and satisfied Adze was nowhere to be found in the castle, Vlad went in search of his son. Ingrid was with him, sat in the entertainment room exploring the TV, DVDs and games scattered around the place.

"Hi Vlad. How was Council?"

"Uh, boring. Always is. How's your evening been Adam?"

Ingrid watched them silently, mouth pouting out just enough that Vlad knew she was considering something or deep in thought.

"Mum said this room didn't seem to exist, so I was curious. I hope that's ok."

"It's fine. There's a trace of argentalium in the walls, so vampires don't feel the urge to come in. Keeps them from destroying this, since most vamps aren't big on technology. Even though there's high tech computers at the VHC now."

Adam chuckled, periodically pulling out DVDs to examine the back in a show of awe that said he hadn't seen them before. Vlad certainly didn't peg _Ingrid_ for the type to own such things.

"Fair enough. Did you find out about my tutoring?"

"Kind of. They asked if it was going to happen here or somewhere else... I'm waiting on them sending me a schedule to approve."

"Thanks. I better go do my reading."

Adam turned and exited the room, which left Vlad, Ingrid and a tense silence. Vlad refused to be the one who had to leave the room first today, he needed to not keep losing to Ingrid's stares. It would help immensely if he didn't get painfully aroused by her, because then he _had_ to leave before Ingrid scented him, mocked him or noticed he was hard.

"No other vampires visit here. So... you had to vampire proof a room just to stop your wife breaking your TV?"

Ingrid wasn't even looking at him, eyes closed and utterly at ease as she leant back in her seat. It offered Vlad an excellent freedom to let his eyes roam over her porcelain skin, all cheekbones and neck and practically **begging** for his mouth to explore...

 _Stop it._

"Pretty much."

His voice came out surprisingly strong considering his internal floundering, but Vlad could feel the warmth in his gut that said he had dwelled too long on looking at Ingrid. Eyes still closed, Vlad let his eyes fall lower, appreciating the cut of her dress and how it moulded to her curves, even her heeled boots that would serve to elongate those _criminal_ legs when she stood. Vlad tore his eyes away, finding that hers were open, fixed on him.

Fuck, he had been caught.

It wasn't fair that Ingrid was so naturally good at this whole dance between them, where she knew Vlad still wanted her and she made it clear she hated him, but obviously got a kick out of teasing him.

And she had only been there for a _week._

"I get why Adam was in here. Technology and young boys... but why are you in here still? Secretly want to watch TV?"

"As if. I just like watching you squirm."

"I used to make you do more than _squirm."_

Vlad didn't know where **that** came from, regretting it as soon as it left his mouth. He was supposed to be learning how to exist alongside Ingrid. Bringing up their past trysts was not the way to do it. She was surprised, he could see it just for a second before her usual cold indifference mask reappeared.

Then she was in his space again, forcing Vlad to back up against a wall. His spine hit brick, leaving him nowhere to go as Ingrid leant up close.

"And I bet you still dream about it."

 _Hellfire,_ she was so _close_ Vlad could taste the blood she had drunk for breakfast. Her voice was low, laced with heat that coiled low in his belly. Her lips brushed almost across his, teasing the air nearby but Vlad knew it would take less than a second to be kissing her again, feeling that soft pout against his own. So tempting...

"I don't dream."

They were still so close Vlad's words must have vibrated across her lips, glad he didn't have a heartbeat to betray him. Though other body parts threatened to out his desire all the same. If only Ingrid would make the first move, Vlad would happily follow.

Footsteps sounded outside the door, too light and no-heels to be Adze. Ingrid pulled away, leaving a chill that had nothing to do with temperature in her wake as Vlad's erection made it known it was unhappy she had left.

"Mum? You still in here?"

Adam peered around the door, finding Ingrid 'still' in her seat and Vlad turned away to hide his inappropriate reaction to his sister. Feigning interest in a DVD, Vlad just listened.

"What's up son?"

"You normally come sit with me when I'm reading."

Vlad felt his heart stutter hearing Adam reaching out for care and comfort from Ingrid, with no fear of ridicule or rejection in his young voice.

"I was talking to Vlad" that was one word for it "but you're quite right."

"Vlad can come too if you guys are still talking. I don't mind."

Hope sparked in his chest, but Ingrid crushed it.

"We were just finished anyway, let's go."

They both left the room and Vlad waited a good minute or two to leave himself, finding the nearest bathroom to relieve himself of the tension left by Ingrid. Blood, he was pathetic, having to rush and jack off in the bathroom like an adolescent with no control over his hormones. Then again, he hadn't had sex in eight years and Ingrid was... _Ingrid._

Zipping his jeans back up, Vlad washed his hands and figured lunch was a good idea. Something to take his mind off how badly he wanted to go and touch Ingrid, demand an explanation for why she felt it ok to torment him more than she already did.

Adam was either an exceptional actor or just didn't pick up on the tension between Ingrid and Vlad, which he personally felt was so thick it could be cut with a blunt stake. The boy chatted away between mouthfuls of lunch, then asked hopefully if he was allowed to help make dinner that evening. Ingrid scowled behind his back, but allowed it all the same. She seemed more swayed when Adam beamed and thanked her.

Vlad was still in amazement to see Ingrid the _mother,_ her life clearly revolving around her son without it being obvious. Presumably she had been raising him by herself and he was polite, intelligent and well-mannered. He couldn't fault her in the slightest, Adam wasn't afraid to seek her affection and love the way Vlad and Ingrid had been raised not to try for with their own father.

All the same, Vlad ached to be a part of his life, contribute to his upbringing. He was, in a way already by having the boy in his residence, feeding him but it wasn't the same as actively engaging with him. That would change that evening though - Ingrid allowing him to teach Adam to cook. It was an allowance he hadn't expected, small as it was- Ingrid wouldn't have said yes if _Vlad_ asked.

Unsurprisingly, Adze still didn't come home that night. Vlad needed to see her soon, knowing there was a function coming up where he would need his 'trophy wife' on hand. He wondered if she would stake someone with her shoe again for asking how Vlad was in bed. Or there was always the chance of someone bringing up their 'failure' to conceive an heir.

Sighing to himself, Vlad started on the pile of suggested constitutional amendments towering on his desk. The ones involving biting breathers again had the suggesters name written down, then the paper itself went on a fire. He hated his job so much, but without Vlad he knew the ceasefire would never hold. Only his Chosen One powers kept half the vampire world in line. The others either agreed with him, or were complacent enough to do what kept them from being ritualistically staked.

Leaning back against his chair, Vlad sighed and cast his mind back to one of the reasons he fought so hard for the ceasefire in the first place.

 _Erin._

She hadn't known about Ingrid, never knew Ingrid would crawl into his coffin some days and press a hand to his mouth to muffle his sounds, ensure nobody knew what was going on in his room. Vlad wasn't sure if it was _really_ cheating - he had been having sex with Ingrid before Erin came into their lives. He supposed technically that made Erin the affair, but Ingrid never brought her up.

He hadn't seen Erin since before the wedding either. Vlad hadn't been brave enough to look for her - what would have been the point? He was married and everyone knew it. Too many knew Erin was human. It wasn't worth the risk for a relationship he knew, deep in his dead heart, he wouldn't have been able to keep.

Forgetting Erin was impossible, but Vlad found that even now, missing Ingrid topped that. Even if he didn't _love_ Ingrid where he did love Erin, the intensity only his sister was capable of more than made up for that. Looking at the scant amount of work he had finished, Vlad gave up. His mind wasn't on it and if he wasn't careful he could legalise werewolf baiting or something.

Checking his watch, Vlad satisfied himself that it wasn't long before he could reasonably start dinner and spend time with Adam. The boy was engaging, excitable and did as he was told - an excellent kitchen aide really. Vlad resolved to do this as much as Ingrid would allow, feeling warmth bubble in his chest whenever Adam smiled at him. His **son...** Vlad was still adjusting to that.

"Mum's your sister right?"

"That's right."

Adam nodded to himself, licking a bit of tomato from his thumb like a vampire with a paper cut.

"I don't have brothers or sisters. Well... I guess I could, mum said my father could have kids, she doesn't know. She doesn't like to talk about him, so I don't ask."

"That's very respectable. Our childhood wasn't much different, our mum was in and out of our life. We have a little brother, only he's not so little anymore."

"Do you get to see him?"

Vlad sighed, shaking his head.

"He's half werewolf, and Adze hates them even though we're at peace. He turns into a wolf at night, and I can't go anywhere in the day."

Adam listened to every word, even as he started to help clean up while Vlad turned up the oven. His big blue eyes were full of thought, chewing his little Dracula lip.

"That sucks."

"Yep. You should go get changed, bring your dirty clothes back and I'll put them in the wash."

"Thanks Vlad."

Adam skipped off, leaving the father he didn't know about filled with tumultuous feelings. It had been a very emotional day, between Ingrid's torment, thoughts of Erin, thoughts of Wolfie and then the whole "newly discovered son" thing. Vlad needed a lie down.

Ingrid materialised during his jaunt through his own headspace, almost making him jump in surprise. Clamping down on the shock, Vlad continued cleaning up, brushing bits of vegetable off his hands over the sink. Before Ingrid could decide to torture him, or Vlad could open his mouth and say something stupid, Adam came back in his lounging t-shirt and jeans, holding the ones covered in cooking mess.

"Hey mum. Where should I put this Vlad?"

"Basket in the corner. Dinner will be about half hour."

Adam seemed content to wait, perching himself on a chair with a book and occasionally pointing out pictures in it to his mother, who always responded immediately even though Vlad felt like her eyes were on him the entire time. Glancing at the calendar, he cringed seeing that it was his birthday soon. That meant only one thing - a party. Two events in under a month where he had to pretend Adze wasn't the worst mistake of his unlife, she had to feign desire for her husband and Vlad had to rub capes with haughty, stuck up biters ten or twenty times his own age complaining about the 'youth of this century'.

Nobody ever seemed to remember that included him.

"What you looking at Vlad?"

"Just my social engagements. There's going to be a party held here in a couple of weeks, but don't worry, they won't be anywhere near your rooms."

"A party? What for?"

"My birthday. Because of my job, its a massive deal. Apparently."

"Can't we come to your birthday party?"

Vlad didn't want them at that party... he would rather no party, just spending the day with some fantasy Ingrid who didn't hate him, and Adam who seemed to enjoy his company at least a little bit.

"Yeah _Vlad,_ why can't we come to your party?"

Ingrid's sarcasm was thick enough to almost drip from her words, knowing Vlad couldn't stop her turning up if he tried.

"I didn't say you couldn't, but there won't be many kids there under transformation age, and its really not very exciting. Everyone drinks too much blood, someone gets staked for hitting on a waitress and I almost stake myself out of boredom."

That didn't seem to deter Adam, who looked to Vlad with hope written across his young face.

"Please let us come?"

"Alright. But don't complain to me when you realise how dull it is."

Adam grinned, setting the bubbles off in Vlad's chest again and he had to turn away not to smile dopily back at his son. Ingrid stayed silent, but he could feel her eyes on him. Thankfully, their food was done not too much later, breaking the silence with plates and bites and chewing. Adam was almost knocked out by the heavy meal, barely lasting an hour before he yawned, bade them goodnight and went to bed.

Vlad felt his heart stutter in his chest again when left with Ingrid, the _tease_ of that almost-kiss earlier still tingling in his memory. He looked away from her porcelain skin, decided to be a grown up and left to ensure the kitchen was clean, even though it was a cleaner day the next day and someone would come do it for him.

Forcing himself to focus, Vlad didn't notice Ingrid follow him in. Not until he turned and found her blocking his way, pressing up against his body with no space between them and Vlad forgot every word he could possibly have said. Words were lost anyway, because Ingrid _finally_ kissed him and holy hell it was even better than he remembered.

One hand fisted in his shirt, the other knotted into his hair and held him firm in place for her tongue to ravage his mouth and Vlad was certain he made some manner of embarrassing sounds. Ingrid hadn't lost those little whimpering gasps in the back of her throat that always drove him insane with need, didn't stop Vlad sliding hands down her back to wrap around her hips.

When Vlad was certain he could take no more, dizzy and drunk on the taste of Ingrid's kiss, she backed away. Pressure on his groin eased, making Vlad painfully aware just how aroused he was. Ingrid looked the picture of debauched, eyes dark and lips swollen, lipstick smeared at one side and Vlad could feel it stuck to his own mouth. He stepped forward, wholly intending to resume the fiery lip-lock but Ingrid held her hand out, lazily but solidly holding Vlad in his place.

" _Now_ tell me you don't dream about me. Sleep well."

And with that and a taunting smirk, Ingrid slid from the room, leaving Vlad confused and hot and more confused. Ingrid had done that just to get at him? It seemed so genuine, at least for those few seconds where she whimpered softly and gripped his hair tight, knowing she absolutely could feel him hard against her stomach. Blood, he was so hard he could barely _stand,_ but Vlad shook his head, considered going after Ingrid for a second before it occurred to him that was suicide, then practically flew back to his own room.

 **Bats,** Vlad wasn't going to survive a decade of Ingrid like this, playing and teasing without giving him a single hint of where he stood or why she did it. He would be amazed if he lasted one year, never mind _ten._

-YD-

 **Dun dun dunnn... actually, it wasn't really that dramatic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think Vlad is secretly plotting my demise for all this torture I put him through.**

 **Warnings for brief vaguely sexual behaviour. Though by now I assume anybody reading my Vlad/Ingrid stuff expects that.**

-YD-

Well, Vlad could honestly tell Ingrid he didn't dream about her.

Because he had to _fall asleep_ to dream, and every time he closed his eyes, he felt her mouth on his, tasted her kiss and twitched with the memory of her body fit snug against his own. No matter how many times he tried to bring himself off, Vlad only ended up more frustrated and tense and aroused.

He just about managed to 'think it down' so he could leave the coffin next evening, imagining his wedding night with Adze the most effective boner-killer in the _world._ Tired and irritable before the night had begun, Vlad perked up only at the prospect of seeing his son again.

Even if it involved Ingrid constantly smirking at him, _knowing_ she had left him hard, bereft and at a loss for how to deal with her. He reckoned she could tell he hadn't got a wink of sleep, watching him practically chug down soy blood until it energised him enough to function. Mostly.

Adze coming home didn't help, her and Ingrid sharing threatening looks between themselves at any opportunity. Vlad had to approach her like a caged animal, hating every second of it. He had been able to just tolerate Adze and his life, crawl through the boredom. With Ingrid back to throw fire into every second... it wasn't that easy anymore.

"What do you want?"

"Relax, I'm just coming to remind you we have events coming up. You hate not having at least a week to pick a dress."

"What events?"

Adze practically spat her words. Vlad supposed his answer said much about the state of their marriage.

"My birthday. And then there's that networking thing for the Trans-Siberian vamps."

His wife didn't know when his birthday was. Although... he didn't know when hers was either.

"Garlic awful yokels. Fine. I'll be there."

Neither were happy about it - they had to _touch_ and act like they didn't _hate_ each others dust. But appearances had to be maintained - Adze wanted the perks of his title attached to her, and Vlad wanted her to stay far away from him and his son otherwise.

"Are your sister and her brat attending?"

"Mind your tone, he's the heir to Dracula. _You_ are a Dracula. They might be there for my birthday... they do **live** here after all."

"Thanks to you."

"Yeah, _nothing_ to do with you is it? Not like you're the one sleeping around and not 'producing heirs' for me."

Adze turned away, crossing her arms and scoffing dismissively.

"You shouldn't be so repulsive to look at."

"Oh, the feeling is **completely** mutual my darling wife. Every time you fuck somebody else, I'm counting my blessings that I don't have to endure that torture. But you don't get to blame all of this on me. Now go take a bath would you? Only you _stink_ like Corbit."

Corbit was one of Vlad's favourite staff at thw VHC - he felt so guilty about having sex with his bosses wife that he was quiet and compliant all the time. He had a very distinctive smell of horses as a keen rider, and he could smell that all over Adze.

She scowled, baring her teeth and a couple of lightning bolts sounded outside the windows.

"Finished? Good. I'm going back to my unlife, you to yours."

Vlad turned on his heel and flitted away from her, taking a few deep lungfuls of air that didn't smell like his cheating wife or his alluring sister. Feeling shaken but stable enough, Vlad headed back to his son and his sister. Adze only compounded how badly he wanted Ingrid - thinking of the lacking sex life with his bloodwife often led to thoughts of how much he missed Ingrid's touch. He could still feel the ghosts of her fingers in his hair...

"Vlad? You ok?"

"Fine Adam, just got a bit of a headache coming on."

"Oh. I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you."

Adam smiled, raising Vlad's mood considerably. Everything else was less important - his _son_ was in his home. The boy was about the only thing that could really take his mind off Ingrid, even though he felt her eyes on them when Adam asked if they could play chess together. Vlad sucked at chess, always had and always would, but Adam's cheering as he won was plenty of reward.

"You aren't just letting me win, right?"

"Nope. I've just never played against anybody as good as you."

He beamed, looking achingly like a young Ingrid for a second and Vlad's heart stuttered in his chest.

"Mum taught me. She's better than me but sometimes she lets me win."

Vlad couldn't help raising an eyebrow in her direction, seeing Ingrid painting her nails delicately over on the drawing table in his 'relaxation' room.

"I didn't know you could play chess."

"I could fill a crypt with what you don't know about me."

Vlad bit back his reply, not wanting to say something in front of Adam that he would regret. Turning back to the board, they reset their pieces.

"Best of three?"

Sleep deprived and sexually frustrated, Vlad laid in his coffin that morning tense and stiff in more ways than one. It didn't help that he spent much of his time in the coffin remembering when Ingrid used to crawl into his coffin, undoing his trousers and straddling his hips with intent but often without ever saying a word.

He managed a couple of hours broken sleep but it did nothing for his tension. A hot shower eased some of his stiffness, his hand and a memory of the first time Ingrid surprised him in the shower easing the other. For _now_ at least.

Hell, it felt as though Ingrid _wanted_ him to break and try to make a move on her. Wearing a knee length dress in a velvety shade of deep purple - Vlad's favourite colour on her - paired with heels that could make grown vampires weep, leggings with a few artfully made tears to let peeks of pure porcelain through.

He shook the thoughts off. If Ingrid wanted him, she would make it known herself. She wasn't shy about getting what she wanted in the slightest. Vlad remembered her holding nothing back when he was clumsy and inexperienced during their first sexual encounters, though they had always been fairly compatible in _that_ regard.

Adam's schedule arrived, with it a name Vlad recognised as another ghost of his past. He _could_ turn it down, demand a replacement tutor... but the fact was, Bertrand was _good_ as a teacher. Maybe even great. Vlad couldn't deny his son that based on his own childish desires to forget much of that life.

"Adam, your tutoring begins next week, night after my birthday celebration. Here's your schedule. It'll get fuller as you get older I expect, but you're only a boy now."

Big Dracula blues scanned the parchment, nodding to himself.

"Thanks Vlad."

Ingrid naturally wanted a look, eyes widening slightly at Bertrands name, Vlad suspected anyway.

"Did you not keep in touch?"

She waited until both Adam and Adze had disappeared for the day to bring it up with him.

"With Bertrand? No. You left. Erin left. Even the ferals left, but they turned up for the new SCRAP lessons here at least. I figured if everyone was so eager for me to have a clean break, I was going to take one. I don't know what to expect from him after eight years."

Ingrid shrugged as though she were completely disinterested, despite the fact she initiated the conversation. Vlad didn't take it personally, Ingrid usually feigned disinterest unless caught off guard, or with their son. Bertrand was going to meet his son. Bertrand, who had been around when Adam was _conceived,_ who could full well take a guess at his parentage. Could spot Vlad's desperate need to know the boy.

 _Great._

Barely containing a sigh, Vlad waited to see if Ingrid had anything more to say. His skin prickled with the proximity of her, her perfume filling his lungs in small wafts of torment. She didn't, leaving silence in her wake as she vanished off.

Adze didn't hang around, disappearing again with only a note to say she would be back for the 'party', and not to dispel her lie when she said her father was absent from Vlad's birthday due to illness. It was practically a birthday present, Vlad thought to himself.

His birthday gifts were usually crates of vintage blood everyone knew he would never touch, artifacts he had no use for and on occasion priceless artworks he sometimes displayed in his castle.

That year, he got a handmade picture from Adam that Vlad was certain he would treasure for all eternity, a childish drawing of the two of them playing chess. He even drew a wolf in the corner, which brought a tear or two to Vlad's eyes. It wasn't his birthday celebration until the following night, but Adam's reasoning was that Vlad would be too busy then to enjoy his gift.

Vlad hadn't expected a gift from Ingrid.

He got one anyway.

Adze was home, sleeping in her own room of course, in preparation for the event the next night. Vlad was just getting ready for bed at dawn, laying out his clothes and grooming products when Ingrid's presence invaded his sanctuary. She hadn't set a fang in his room (that he knew of) since she arrived in the castle, and the sight was hard to ignore.

"Did you want something?"

"Sit down."

Confused but long-conditioned to do as Ingrid told him, Vlad sat on his desk chair. His dead heart threatened to kickstart when she draped herself over his lap, mouth mere millimetres from his own and it took Vlad an embarrassingly short time to react to her sitting there. Ingrid smirked, tracing one pale finger from his hair line all the way down his exposed neck before trailing off at his collarbone.

This was just Ingrid's latest game to mess with him, Vlad was sure. At least until she leaned in even closer, whispered "happy birthday" so softly he _felt_ more than heard it, and sealed her lips against his own.

Powerless against her Vlad responded immediately, hands filling that dip in her waist to hold her in place as they kissed. Her hands tangled in his hair, a gasp of surprise echoing between their mouths as she pressed closer and Vlad's hips jerked in response to the pressure. He froze, terrified to have broken the spell or pushed Ingrid's boundaries, but she merely dragged his mouth back against her own.

He was certain he was dreaming, would wake up sticky and alone but Vlad didn't care, resolving to make the most of it since it all seemed so vivid and real. Ingrid's fingers tightened in his hair when his hips rolled up again with no consult from his brain, but she didn't stop kissing him. Those soft little whimpers from the back of her throat were pure _evil,_ stoking the fire in Vlad's gut until the heat was almost unbearable.

When Ingrid tugged the strands of hair she was holding, Vlad couldn't take any more and let the embarrassment of coming in his pants roll off him, basking too much in the fact it wasn't his own hand for the first time since he got married. Ingrid's mouth slowly separated from his, letting him suck in those panting breaths he didn't need but couldn't stop.

 _"Seriously?"_

"I haven't had sex in eight years, excuse me for being a little hair trigger."

Certain she would only mock him and disappear, Vlad felt shame bubble in his stomach at basically handing her new material to bully him with.

"So you and Adze _never-_ "

"Once. Wedding night. Horrendous. Never repeated."

Ingrid considered him, still smirking and her hands still in his hair. Vlad felt his scalp tingle just because her fingers were touching it, body not failing to respond to Ingrid even though he was technically satisfied.

"You must really not like her then. Or maybe you just lost your _touch."_

If Vlad didn't think it ridiculous, he would say Ingrid was challenging his sexual prowess when she knew full well the extent of his experience included her, Erin and one horrific night with his wife. Swallowing his nerves, Vlad managed to quip back.

"Only one way for you to find out really."

Ingrid didn't waver. Ingrid never did.

"Well, what are you waiting for? A written invitation?"

"Like you would ever leave a paper trail."

Nerves buzzing beneath his skin, Vlad trailed a hand along Ingrid's inner thigh, breath hitching when he found her bare beneath her dress. Her expression didn't falter for a second, not until Vlad actually _touched_ her. Then it was all the reactions he remembered, the reward of her eyes falling closed as she bit her lip, rocking into his hand and gasping softly.

If there was one thing Vlad had made sure to remember no matter how many times he told himself to forget, it was what Ingrid _liked._ Because her responses were just about the hottest thing Lucifer had ever created, and Vlad let himself forget how she loathed him for the few minutes he was allowed to touch her.

Her fingers tightened in his hair, thighs shaking on top of his own and Vlad would know that sound she made anywhere as he successfully brought her off, basking in the seconds after she came where Ingrid didn't scowl or quip, when her whole body relaxed and her mouth formed that soft little 'O' shape.

Vlad felt a wave of shame and loss roll through him when Ingrid got up, righting her dress and leaving him there, sticky and confused and, if he was honest, feeling a little used. Peeling his soiled clothes off, Vlad showered and put his laundry on before he returned to his coffin. Better than anyone finding his clothes with the mingled scents of him and Ingrid on.

And by anyone, he meant Adze. Somehow he suspected him cheating on her would deserve far more anger than she came to expect for her cheating on him. Not to mention the whole sibling thing... especially when he didn't want Adze thinking too much about Adam's parentage.

He barely got a wink of sleep that day, devoting himself instead to the pointless task of trying to work out Ingrid's motives. Sexual gratification seemed unlikely when she could have just about anyone falling over their fangs to have her. Vlad suspected it was far more to torment him, her getting off just some added bonus.

Because now he had had a taste... he would only crave Ingrid more.

Instead, he had to get up and let the caterers and the band in, dressed formally and trying to remember how he was supposed to look as though he wanted Adze within more than a hundred yards of him.

Adam and Ingrid turning up to the party didn't ruffle many capes, as the VHC knew she was there having invited her to throw Vlad's world off completely. Adam was the youngest by near two decades, but he stayed close at his mothers side and offered Vlad smiles whenever they caught each others eyes. Adze stayed in her 'spot', both of them cringing inwardly with revulsion as Vlad kept an arm around her waist, pretended to be perturbed when someone commented about how Vlad was a lucky vamp, and that they would like to steal his wife away.

Vlad was fairly certain at least three quarters of those saying such things already had carnal knowledge of his wife. Were probably getting a kick out of dangling themselves in front of the Grand High Vampire.

All the while Vlad's skin felt too hot, Ingrid's quiet moans reverberating in his head over and over every time he caught sight of her. Usually surrounded by a dozen or so hopeful males, but Adam provided quite the deterrent as Ingrid paid close attention to her son and nobody else. Even her torturous stares at Vlad were few and far between.

There was no dawn visit from Ingrid that day, leaving Vlad distressed and angry at himself for caring so much. He was alone save for memories in his coffin, twisting as dozens of thoughts ran through his head, each more lunatic than the last.

Why in the name of all that was evil did **_Ingrid_** have to be the pinnacle of desirable? Why couldn't it be someone who wasn't his sister, who didn't hate his guts and who didn't try to hide their son from him?

Then he thought of her whisper of "happy birthday" before she kissed him, of her allowing he and Adam to spend time together.

Hellfire, Ingrid was a mystery, wrapped in an enigma and dressed in skintight leather. Addictive, intoxicating and more tempting than sanity dictated. Then again...

Vlad hadn't been sane since the first time Ingrid threw him against a wall and kissed him until he couldn't think straight. And that was nearly a _decade_ ago.

-YD-

 **I went from on a writing roll to a total slump, and its taken every bit of effort to get my chapters out this week! Still, here we go. Let's hope next week is better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I write so much other stuff now but I think I'll always end up coming back to my dear OTP that inspired me to write at the start - these two bats.**

-YD-

Vlad was nervous. He wasn't often nervous these days... or should he say, he hadn't been until Ingrid came back into his life and rocked his carefully constructed but incredibly boring world.

Bertrand would be there any minute now, and Vlad hadn't seen the man since his wedding. Aside from his father - who no longer visited him now Ingrid lived in his castle - Vlad had scarcely seen a soul from before he married Adze.

Now his old tutor... old friend even, maybe, was about to be in the castle with him, and with Ingrid and their _son._ And Bertrand was observant and intelligent and Vlad felt certain the thick tension between he and Ingrid would be noticeable. It felt thick to him... Ingrid probably didn't notice. She hadn't come near him since his birthday and Vlad spent far too muc time just thinking about kissing her again. And again. And again.

 _ **Knock knock.**_

Vlad stepped up from where he had sat down after pacing anxiously before, trying not to look as uncomfortable as he felt about seeing his old teacher. Bertrand didn't look to have changed a bit, other than perhaps no longer using product to relax his curly hair and the messy locks gave him the youthful appearance back. He bowed his head, babbled some Latin and kept his eyes downcast as he came back up.

"Your Grandness."

"Bertrand. Come in. Once you are, call me Vlad. You kn-... Title is too formal for my home."

Bertrand stepped in, a briefcase in hand probably containing plenty of historical material with which to bore Vlad's unknowing son into a stupor.

"Adam's this way."

The boy was waiting, looking adorably studious and not nearly as bored as Vlad would have done when he was getting tutored.

"Adam, this is Bertrand du Fortunesa. He's your History and Bloody Battles teacher. Bertrand, meet Adam Dracula. Ingrid's son."

Bertrand was silent for a heart-starting moment, eyes scanning Adam's young face. For a second, his eyes turned back to Vlad.

"Yes, I see the resemblance."

 _Did he know?_

Vlad made to leave; Ingrid adamantly refused to let Vlad loiter during tutoring. That was her job, and she undoubtedly was on her way.

"Vlad?"

He turned back, looking expectantly at Adam.

"Yes?"

"Can I still help with dinner?"

"If your class and work are done. Remember what your mother said."

Adam still smiled, then picked up his pen.

"Tutoring comes first, I know."

"Good."

Ingrid pushed past Vlad to get into the room, brushing a hand over her sons hair and sitting quite obviously in a chair in the corner with a book. Vlad knew how she worked now; the book was for show, and her son was never left alone with a stranger. That was a half-compliment for Vlad, as he was permitted to be alone with Adam...

Ingrid confused him.

Bertrand was quiet and polite, firm and patient as he spent the three hour tutoring block with Adam (Vlad may or may not have hung around to listen for an hour), and he didn't hang around unnecessarily when done. Simply bade them farewell and said he would return the next week. Vlad felt personally honoured when Adam's first thought afterward was if he had time to help Vlad with dinner now.

"Mum I'll do my homework after, promise!"

Vlad still expected her to say no, but apparently Adam had mastered Dracula puppy eyes and she eventually nodded, a shadow of a smile when Adam beamed, thanked her and threw his little arms around her waist for a hug. He hopped up after Vlad to go to the kitchen, chattering away as they cooked.

"Did you know Bertrand before?"

"I did. He was my tutor before I was married."

"Huh. What did he teach you?"

"Mostly combat, training my powers. Some vampire history... he knows pretty much everything."

Adam giggled, finishing pouring ingredients into the correct tray.

"Is he always so..."

"Stoic? Serious?"

Adam shook his head, picking a bit of vegetable off his hand.

"I was gonna say funny. He pulls funny faces and his hair is all bouncy."

Vlad couldn't help smiling, wondering what Bertrand would think of the boys opinion of him. Then his mind went back to that icy stare Bertrand had fixed him with, the fear he recognised something that told Vlad was Adam's father. He wouldn't be surprised if Bertrand had known about Vlad and Ingrid back then; he was observant and intelligent.

"What does mum like to eat? I see her eat stuff, but she never looks that excited about it."

Wracking his mind, Vlad mentally inventoried his kitchen and smiled to himself.

"I can teach you how to make the only thing I know she really likes?"

"Really?"

"So long as you promise never to try it alone, she would have my dust if you hurt yourself."

Adam nodded, eyes wide and pleading until Vlad got him to wash his hands, then proceeded to teach him how to bake a chocolate and blood-orange cake, the deep red sponge coated in a thick, sickly sweet chocolate glaze that dripped over the edges like blood. Vlad had sometimes made it for himself when he was acutely lonely, eating the whole thing until he was horrendously sick.

It was set just in time for after dinner, and Adam proudly presented it to Ingrid with a wide, hopeful smile.

"Vlad said it was the only thing he knew was your favourite. That and something to do with kidneys, but he said I'm too young for those."

For a second, Ingrid seemed lost for words. Naturally, she recovered quickly and thanked Adam, dragging a pale finger through some chocolatey goo puddled at the side and sucking it into her mouth. Adam noticed nothing amiss; Vlad almost _whimpered._

"It's good. You want to try some?"

Of _course_ Ingrid would find a way to turn it into a torture. Adam giggled to himself when Ingrid held her thumb out covered in the chocolate, probably confused as well as amused.

"Vlad already tried some when we were making it."

Ingrid turned to Adam, none of the smoulder or challenge in her eyes when looking at their son.

"Tastes different when it's set. Why not cut yourself a slice and try it?"

Either she trusted Adam's own sense of portion control, or pushing Vlad's limits was worth a sickly seven year old. When Adam turned away, Vlad couldn't resist letting his tongue lap up the sticky mess on her skin and he had to bite back a whine as he tasted the rich sweetness over Ingrid's skin. Her eyes were ablaze; she _knew_ what she was doing to him.

They both turned when Adam dropped a plate, shattering the moment between them as well as the ceramic.

"Oops, sorry!"

"It's fine Adam, just step back so I can clear it."

"But it's my mess."

"Yes, but _you_ have to pick it up. I don't."

Adam watched as Vlad swept his hand in a lazy side gesture, then followed the movement as the broken kitchenware lifted from the ground and floated across to the bin where Vlad dropped it.

"That was **cool!"**

He looked genuinely enthralled; a boy in awe of powers he himself would gain, maybe even more so than expected as he was half Chosen One.

"Thanks."

Adam eventually managed to get a (surprisingly child-size portion) slice of cake on to a plate, sitting back at the table blissfully unaware of the heat that currently burned between Vlad and Ingrid. He wouldn't put it past Ingrid to be doing it just to get at Vlad, but part of her was a little affected, he could tell. Her pupils dilated when his tongue was on her thumb, a near imperceptible shiver ran through her body when Vlad's hungry gaze raked over her.

It could only end one of two ways.

Either one of them broke; or they both burned together.

Vlad was on edge the last hours of the night until Adam went to bed, painfully aroused and with little reprieve when Ingrid followed Adam to watch him play chess with Vlad. He was never any good at chess anyway; with Ingrid's distracting presence, Adam soundly thrashed him repeatedly.

When Ingrid left the room, returning with _more_ of the sweet treat, Vlad could have cried. A vampire could only take so much. Forcing himself to keep his voice even, Vlad looked at her.

"Careful not to get crumbs on the sofa."

"When have you ever known me to be a messy eater?"

Ingrid's eyes flashed with challenge, but Vlad _did_ have an answer for it.

"Valentines Disco, Stokely Castle. You threw a table."

He was careful not to delve too deep into the topic - Will was _not_ something the two had ever talked about, not even on that last night before Vlad and their father left Stokely, where he and Ingrid shared a final messy, angry encounter before they spent four years apart. Adam broke the severity of the moment, chuckling.

"Did you really?"

Ingrid's eyes flashed dangerously at Vlad - he was in trouble. Figuring he was as good as dust now anyway, he grinned and continued.

"She also accidentally blew up the entire sound system."

Adam started laughing properly, forcing an unwilling smile onto Ingrid's face. She couldn't resist her sons happiness.

"That was... an accident. I was close to transforming."

Adam continued chuckling even as he moved his chess piece, grinning as he declared victory.

"Checkmate! That's six-nothing to me."

 _Bats,_ Adam sounded just like their dad then. More of the '100% Dracula' written all over him. Adam yawned into his hand, looking sheepish as though hoping he could get out of his child bed time.

"Be glad I'm not making you do your homework tonight. Bed!"

Only pouting slightly, Adam got to his feet.

"Night mum, night Vlad."

With Adze absent _again_ \- Adam had quickly learnt not to ask or complain about that - he was safe to walk to his bedroom alone, no fears anyone could intrude or threaten him. Ingrid watched as Vlad silently packed up the chess set, the tension palpable but Vlad wouldn't, couldn't make the first move for fear he would be shot down. He couldn't jeopardise Adam's life there.

"What was _this"_ Ingrid indicated the cake "all about? Trying to score points?"

"No! Adam wanted to know if there was anything you really liked to eat, because you never looked like you enjoyed food. It wasn't for you; it was for him."

Vlad didn't deny that he had gained from it in some way, but ultimately it had been to see his son smile. He couldn't predict Ingrid well enough to know how she would take things.

"Least you can still cook."

"Blood and garlic, was that a compliment?"

"Don't push it."

Vlad fell silent, wondering how long before he could escape to his coffin to deal with the erection that had been aching with need for what felt like _years_ by now. Ingrid apparently had different plans, beckoning him over to the sofa she was lounging on. His legs moved with no consult from his brain, carrying him across the room.

Ingrid's breath smelled sweet and rich as it fanned across his cheek, dead heart somehow feeling like it would still beat clean out of his chest as she leant in closer. Vlad was torn; he both wanted to kiss her senseless, and wanted to halt her movement and demand some sort of clarity about what Ingrid was doing with him.

His body won over his brain when Ingrid's lips touched his, the taste of orange and chocolate immediately filling his senses as she wrapped a hand loosely around the side of his neck, kissing him and holding him in place like Vlad had anywhere else in the world to be in that moment. Those soft little sounds in the back of her throat pulled him closer, not realising he had even moved until Ingrid was beneath him lengthways, bodies tightly aligned and she wasn't putting up any resistance.

Was he dreaming?

Probably.

Then Ingrid's teeth scraped over his lower lip, nipping right at that sensitive spot she had discovered years ago and Vlad realised it was no dream as a little pain jolted him. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair, her tongue tasting his mouth over and over until Vlad's head was spinning. He didn't have to breathe; Ingrid still made him feel breathless.

The front door of the castle slammed loudly and Ingrid away moved so fast it was as if Vlad had burned her. How she got from beneath him was a mystery as he hit the cushions, aroused beyond belief and thrumming with the closeness. His scalp tingled where her fingers had been, mouth on fire with her taste. He barely managed to look at her again for a second where she stood several feet away from him, face thunderous as she spat the words out.

"Your _wife_ is home."

Then she was gone and Vlad could have punched a hole clean through the castle wall in frustration. His trousers felt suffocating, though the thought of Adze being nearby was enough to soften him a little. He was left somewhat confused; Ingrid _knew_ he was married, hadn't cared a bit for it on his wedding day nor his most recent birthday. She hadn't mentioned Erin once back when they were regularly sharing a coffin.

So what was different that night?

He could understand not wanting to be caught by Adze, but that didn't feel like the problem. Ingrid had seemed genuinely angry to be reminded of his bloodwife. Wiping his mouth in case of lipstick transfer, Vlad tried to pat his hair back down to lay flat and adjusted himself to hide his still noticeable arousal.

Attempting to look like he was just cleaning up for bed, Vlad picked up the plate Ingrid had left behind, heading to the kitchen where Adze was confusingly present - her quarters included a blood cellar and she rarely actually _ate_ outside of events. She was eyeing the cake on the side as though it had personally offended her, turning to Vlad the second he walked into the kitchen.

"How very domestic."

He tried to force his irritation back, but Vlad was just too tightly wound.

"Ingrid hates cooking. Adam likes it. I like cooking. It makes sense for me to teach him, that way if he ends up with somebody who has _your_ kitchen skills he won't starve."

"Are you saying cooking is a _woman's_ job now?"

Vlad was probably the least sexist vampire on the planet. Adze never seemed to get that though; most would expect her to be tending to his sexual needs no matter how repulsive she found him. Vlad technically had the right to demand sex from her, but his skin crawled at the very idea even without not wanting to touch Adze.

"Don't put words in my mouth. No, I said _somebody,_ not some _girl._ You're the one who doesn't eat anyway. I'm not teaching him for sexism, I'm teaching him for fun. I am allowed to spend time with my nephew Adze."

He hated using the word _nephew,_ ached to claim the boy as his own. But he couldn't hand Adze that sort of ammunition. Vlad put the leftover cake into a cake tub carefully, then placed it in the fridge. Adam had liked it; it was worth keeping even if it would only remind Vlad of Ingrid's bone-shaking kisses.

"Whatever you say."

"I say you're pissed, because Shango doesn't want you anywhere near his daughter so you have no clue what it's like, and that you wouldn't know a caring instinct if it jumped up and staked you. Don't you have someone elses castle to skulk around? A coffin to warm?"

Vlad's only leverage against Adze was that she didn't want her infidelity publicised. It didn't matter that everyone _knew,_ so long as appearances were maintained. If Vlad could prove her indiscretions, Adze would be disgraced for disrespecting their bloodbinding. And it wouldn't take much, not when Adze spent five days out of seven away and Vlad highly doubted _all_ that time was at her fathers. So while she would continue to make his unlife difficult, she wouldn't kick up a public spectacle about anything he said.

"Watch it."

"Adze. You seem to be forgetting just _who_ I am. I'm the Grand High Vampire, the most powerful vampire to have ever been unborn" Vlad felt like an absolute ass pushing this, but Adze had refused to listen to reason or leave him be "and I could wipe out your entire clan without breaking a sweat, then remarry without a blink. Don't. Threaten. Me."

Vlad would never wipe out the Ramanga clan completely; he actually quite liked Assan, what little he saw of him anyway, and Shango had a six year old daughter - it would take a dire threat for Vlad to take a father from a child.

But Adze didn't need to know that.

She bared her fangs and flitted away violently enough to make the room rattle, the only upside to their conversation being the absolute murder of Vlad's previously burning libido. Sighing to himself and scrubbing a hand through his hair, Vlad finished cleaning up and sighed some more. Turning with the intention of hitting his coffin, he almost leapt out of his skin when he found Ingrid standing there.

She didn't say a word, held a finger to her fangs and indicated for Vlad to follow her. Starting to get whiplash from her back and forth, hot and cold temperament toward him, he followed. Ingrid led him to her room, mind calculating whether or not she had chosen not to have her room directly next to Adam's so the boy wouldn't hear...

"Hang on, not long ago you basically threw me off toward Adze."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, pushing her bedroom door closed behind him.

"I was annoyed she interrupted."

Vlad didn't believe her, but he wasn't sure _why_ he didn't.

"Interrupted what? You've been pulling my chain and then knocking me back since you got here. I'm getting dizzy from all these one eighty turns."

"I'm changeable. That shouldn't be _news._ "

Vlad wished for self control as Ingrid backed him up against the wall, unable to suppress his anticipation entirely as she closed in on him, barely a breath between their bodies. She made it so hard to think, let alone question.

"No, but it's different now."

"How?"

"Ingrid, you had our _son._ I have to tread on eggshells around you for a decade so you don't change your mind about having him here-"

"I won't."

She cut him off, placing her fingers across his lips and continuing.

"You might piss me off so much I never speak to you again, but you are not important enough to come between me and what's best for _my_ son."

He didn't miss the emphasis on 'my', nor her candid words of him not being important. Vlad hated how needy he was, how easy it was to let Ingrid knock at his worth to her and still have how badly he wanted to kiss her at the forefront of his baser instincts.

"So... you promise you'll stay until he grows up?"

"I don't make _promises..._ but that's the plan."

Vlad guessed it was the best he could ask for, Ingrid's mouth back on his and his mind utterly blank a minute later.

-YD-

 **I'm so mean to Vlad!**


	6. Chapter 6

**One thing I like is that the YD fandom are really chill and relaxed. Other fandoms... not so much.**

 **Also the rating of this story has gone up to M. I couldn't deny myself a hefty helping of Vlad/Ingrid smut any longer.**

-YD-

Vlad's mind shut down; all he could think about was how badly he needed to have Ingrid there and then. She went willingly when Vlad lifted her onto her coffin, never losing the heated kiss that threatened to burn him from the inside out. Her hand shoved down into his jeans, squeezing his erection and Vlad groaned as she stroked him, felt him grow harder in her hand.

His hands pushed up her sleek black and red dress, squeezing her thighs before finding the waistband of her tights and pulling them down. She went for his belt buckle and Vlad had a crushing sense of dejavu - this was eerily like the last time they had sex, before she walked out of his life for what he had expected to be forever.

Ingrid's tights and boots hit the floor, pale thighs wrapping around his hips and Vlad let himself be completely, utterly lost for a minute as Ingrid bit his shoulder, pulled him closer until he slid into her waiting body. _Fuck, s_ he felt better than he remembered, soft and wet as she welcomed him in. Her soft moans vibrated against his thin t-shirt, nails sinking in to his upper arms where she held on tight.

There was no denying it - Vlad was out of practice, clumsy and teetering on the edge of overwhelmed but Ingrid seemed prepared for that. Or rather, she didn't say anything about it. Vlad watched, struck by her perfection, as Ingrid leant back until she was almost flat across the coffin, resting on her elbows and hiking her legs higher up his back. Vlad's next thrust clearly had a different angle, one that had Ingrid tilting her head back and moaning in satisfaction. The sound alone was enough to make his head spin.

Blood, he had **missed** this.

Her hips rolled up to meet his clumsy thrusts, body soon taking over on instinct and Ingrid responded beautifully, arching her back and making the most sinful little sounds, looking up at him with hooded eyes and teasing smiles whenever Vlad faltered.

She hadn't changed a bit. If anything, Ingrid's natural seductive allure had only grown. Vlad leant forward, bracing his hands on her coffin and hoping Adze was nowhere near, listening to the wood creak beneath them as Ingrid met his thrusts. She grabbed at his hair, hauling him closer and bending her waist higher to allow him high enough to let her kiss him. It was sloppy and heated and sent shivers down his spine.

Ingrid had a natural, indescribable skill for making Vlad feel like the world dissolved around them, that nothing existed beyond their rutting bodies, Ingrid's soft lips parting to let out those heated moans or crashing into Vlad's to fuel the fire. Her fingers tightened on his scalp, tugging harshly at his hair and Vlad let the disbelief that Ingrid was sharing in the climax with him wash away as white heat filled his senses.

They both came down from the peak slowly, two sets of ragged breaths all that broke the silence.

Vlad pulled out and went to rebutton his jeans, awkwardness threatening to close in with Ingrid so silent, even if she wasn't up and throwing him out the second they were done. Slender hands stopped him, Ingrid's coy smirk telling Vlad clear - they weren't done yet.

They made it to naked this time, Ingrid's endless miles of porcelain etched freshly into Vlad's brain as her dress and corset hit the floor. Then she made him pick them up, always commanding even when some would consider her nudity to be a vulnerable state. Vlad placed her clothes over the back of her chair, then found himself pinned to the wall by his naked sister. Wondering if she would still allow it, he turned them around, using one hand to hold her weight between him and the wall while the other pinned her wrists above her head.

Ingrid's challenging stare had Vlad nervous for a second, forcing it not to show; their power games never allowed for his nerves.

"You think _you_ can dominate me?"

"I _know_ I can. Don't forget Ingrid, I've done it before."

Ingrid expected submission, compliance and Vlad was always generally content to give it to her. But sometimes - not often, but sometimes - she _wanted_ to be challenged, for it to be a fight for power. He took a risk pinning her like that, but Ingrid didn't try to stop him, even moving helpfully when Vlad shifted her to a better position so he could push back inside her. It wasn't the easiest position, because Vlad had to keep them both up - Ingrid couldn't use her hands to steady herself on him.

But when Ingrid struggled against his grip and moaned hungrily, Vlad figured it was worth it.

"If I had known to prepare, I would have brought argentalium shackles."

They added a second layer in the balance of power - if Ingrid wanted to, she could break his grip. Not only could she _not_ break argentalium; they would drain her, leave her feeling powerless at Vlad's mercy. He had only gotten away with those a handful of times.

He expected an argument from Ingrid, but instead her eyes lit up, her muscles clenching around Vlad in the most exquisite way and his grip on her nearly slipped. Ingrid took the chance and moved her hands, grabbing his shoulders and leaving Vlad to place his hands beneath her thighs, holding her knees up higher to change his angle. Her nails scraped over his shoulder muscles, moans muffled in his neck and it made him _burn._

Vlad wasn't even sure Ingrid was doing it to be quiet - she knew he liked it.

His skin broke beneath her nails when Ingrid came, biting at his collarbone and ensuring Vlad would have to be careful with his clothes for several days as she shuddered in his arms. Vlad watched rather than let his own wash through him, the sight of Ingrid's climax divine, incomparable.

By the third time, they actually made it into her coffin, the heat and urgency tended to and Vlad fought not to read into it when Ingrid let them keep the rhythm, didn't fight the lazy fuck that just about sapped all his energy away.

He had thought he was in good shape spending so much time training to 'burn off' his energy. Ingrid proved him wrong - he was _exhausted._

"Don't be getting ideas about spending the day here."

Ingrid ensured to point out they didn't do things like post-coital sleeping or, evil forbid, cuddling.

"I'm not. Just trying to find the energy to move."

"Little brother all worn out?"

Vlad would be amazed if Ingrid was much steadier on her feet than he was, but it wouldn't do to point that out.

"It's gone daybreak and we both know I'm out of practice."

Ingrid hmm-ed to herself, apparently satisfied enough not to continue bullying him about his eight year dry spell as he managed to get out of the coffin, pulling on his jeans and just picking up the rest of his clothes. Both he and them were in dire need of washing to remove Ingrid's scent. Adze would blow her top, despite the fact she slept around and didn't want him herself.

He made himself not look back at Ingrid, made himself leave like she obviously wanted to and dashed back to his own quarters, tossing his clothes in the laundry and hopping in the shower. His shoulder stung where Ingrid had scratched it, leaving heat bubbling in his stomach at the reminder. He felt for the bruise she bit into him, pressing on it to remind himself it had really happened and ensuring he picked out a high-collar enough top for the next night before he pulled on his pyjamas and crawled into his coffin.

Vlad woke unsure if he had dreamed it all, though the injuries Ingrid left him with said otherwise. Vlad dressed, hoping not to run into his wife at all that night. He wasn't sure he would be able to keep the new level of satisfaction off his face. Eight years really was too long. Especially when one's primary sexual partner was _Ingrid Dracula._

He didn't see Adze, but Vlad did have to be careful around Adam. He didn't want the innocent boy questioning Vlad's newly buoyant mood.

Ingrid, unsurprisingly, acted absolutely no different for the fact they had (in Vlad's mind) _amazing_ sex three times that morning. Her eyes still filled with annoyance generally, though she threw him the odd heated, smouldering glances to throw him off his stride now and then.

Then when Adam was napping after a long gruelling session with his Maths and Algebra tutor, Ingrid threw Vlad up against a wall, kissed any semblance of coherence out of him before dropping down and unzipping his fly. Ingrid didn't exactly shy away from oral sex, but Vlad always had to know she was doing it because she wanted to, not simply for his pleasure. And it was absolutely a control thing - Vlad wouldn't dare risk her stopping, would do or say anything she wanted if it meant her soft pout around his hard cock.

Still, it had been a _very_ long time since Vlad got a blowjob, and Ingrid was a fucking _artist._ His head fell back against the wall, hips pinned by her hands as Ingrid worked his erection with her tongue, swirling lazily around his tip and, just to get his attention, Ingrid let her fangs drop so Vlad could feel it each time her mouth moved down.

"God, your mouth."

Ingrid smirked around his cock, eyes glittering as he whimpered needily. Vlad let one hand rest on her head, not pushing or moving, just feeling the silken strands of her hair beneath his fingers as her tongue dragged up the underside of his shaft with measured, _torturous_ slowness. He barely lasted five minutes, and that was when he was trying to draw out the pleasure. Ingrid swallowed him down; she always had, and Vlad found it impossibly hot.

The second she was on her feet and his trousers were fastened, Vlad switched their positions and knelt down, thanking Lucifer Ingrid had forgone difficult-to-remove tights that day. She looked bemused by his awkward choice when there was a table she could have sat on, until Vlad winked and lifted her legs over his shoulders. He had to support her weight, but Ingrid was being held off the ground and at the mercy of his hungry mouth.

He had actually missed this as much as anything, because Ingrid made the most erotic sounds possible when his mouth was on her. Vlad took a minute to test different strokes, remembering what made her moan and tremble as he devoured her. Ingrid's full body spasms were encouraging, her needy moans rewarding and her unique taste arousing. Vlad took it further, standing up with his hands wrapped around her thighs still, leaving Ingrid almost touching the low ceiling and powerless to change it as she tried desperately to not be too loud - Adze was home.

Her quaking body and rocking hips told Vlad she was close, her fierce grip on his hair as she flooded his mouth told him she was done, using a few teasing licks to draw out her climax until Ingrid growled at him to stop.

Vlad lowered her back down to earth, enjoying her overwhelmed expression and trembling limbs as she felt ground beneath her feet.

"Bonus points for creativity, I have to say."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Not quite, that just made up for the fact you're out of practice."

Blood still hot with Ingrid's effect on him, Vlad lowered his fangs and skated them over the side of her throat, the way Ingrid loved no matter how she denied it.

"Guess I'll just have to keep trying."

Ingrid said nothing, but when Vlad pulled back she was biting her lip and he suspected she had stifled a small moan or whimper at feeling his fangs. They both cleaned up and Ingrid redressed, undoubtedly tasting each other in their feral kiss and Vlad couldn't find it in him to care.

If Adam noticed anything different when he woke from his nap, hungry for lunch, he didn't give it away.

"What is this stuff?"

He was investigating the cupboards properly, and Vlad looked up to see the boy holding a jar.

"Peanut butter. You put it on bread for a sandwich... not really vampiric but it does the job when I'm hungry and lazy."

Adam stared at it, opened the lid and sniffed it, then dipped a curious finger in and licked it.

"Mmm. I might have to try it. Don't tell mum!"

The boy giggled, leaving Vlad's insides warm and soft as his unknowing son gave Vlad the first real indications of trust - an inside joke, no less. Adam put the peanut butter away - on the shelf he put his frequently used items that was lower down for him - and resumed rooting through the kitchen out of curiosity.

Vlad could work with this - spending time with Adam by night, sharing heated encounters with Ingrid by day. Of course, that assumed Ingrid wouldn't change her mind about engaging in sex with her brother... she could easily meet someone now she had access to VHC functions full of single males.

Then he had to account for his job, which took up far more of his time than Vlad liked, he hated leaving Adam and Ingrid in the castle while he went to work. Especially when Adze was home. He didn't dare hope there would never be a cataclysmic clash between Ingrid and Adze. His money would be on Ingrid, but the fight would spark a feud between their clans no matter who won.

Speaking of his job... Vlad was _hugely_ behind on paperwork. And if Ingrid intended to start taking over his early mornings, he needed to start using some of his nights to work. Of course, Adam was far more important than signing constitutional amendments.

Adam ate his lunch eagerly, noticing nothing of the heated glances Ingrid would throw Vlad's way. Feeling his groin tighten, Vlad needed to distract himself.

"I have some Council work to do, then if you're all caught up on homework we can make dinner together?"

"Ok Vlad. I'll go get on that now!"

Adam scuttled off excitably, and Vlad watched him with a smile. He discovered by her expression that Ingrid was not any happier about Vlad and Adam bonding despite the recent sexual escapades. That wasn't why he was having sex with Ingrid, but it still stung to be reminded that she didn't want him to be her son's father.

He was good enough for her; but not her son.

Vlad made himself go and work, making a sizeable dent in his papers before he realised it was dinner time. That meant time with Adam. His legs and back were stiff, but a quick stretch dealt with that. Ingrid and Adam walked into the kitchen as Vlad was just pulling an awkward yoga position ( Bertrand taught him years ago to improve focus; it didn't) and gave him weird looks.

"What are you _doing_ Vlad?"

"I was stiff from hours at my desk. All good now... want to make pizzas?"

"Yeah!"

Ingrid actually went to the effort of reminding him Adam couldn't find out he was his father that morning. Right before she went for his jeans, biting his lip roughly and Vlad felt like he would get whiplash from her mood changes. Still, Vlad knew what he was letting himself in for taking up with Ingrid again. He (carefully) tore off her dress, mouthing at the pale perfection of her body as they twined, going for what felt like hours before Ingrid kicked him out again.

Collapsing into his coffin with a tired grin, Vlad figured it was as good as he would get.

-YD-

 **Ahhhh, I feel so much better now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**wow last chapter was just porn really... it was fun though.**

-YD-

Adze suspected something. Vlad was absolutely certain.

Of course, that concern almost entirely vanished when Ingrid yanked his zipper open and stole what little brainpower he had left with her groping, squeezing hands. Adze could have been in the _room_ for all Vlad cared as Ingrid's dress fell to the ground. Half the VHC could be outside and he wouldnt wouldn't notice as Ingrid's body accepted his, her knees digging into his waist and her mouth forming the most exquisite sounds.

But when she kicked him out and Vlad had showered and changed and slept, he felt Adze's eyes on him. He ignored it, preparing to go to Council and hoping nothing overly dramatic happened so he could go back to spending time with Adam.

If Adze suspected, Vlad reckoned Bertrand knew for sure.

He had already dropped hints he thought Adam was Vlad's son, but thankfully not to the boy. Else Ingrid would have ashed them both, then Adze and overthrown the entire vampire world. In a day. The tutors eyes would randomly linger on either of them, like the electricity between the two siblings could be physically seen.

Another vampire event or other - at this point, Vlad had stopped keeping track - rolled around, and this time in an effort not to stare longingly at Ingrid, Vlad paid closer attention to Adze. His wife swanned around, flirting shamelessly with a carefully calculated time frame for when she needed to be seen on her husbands arm. She seemed fairly indiscriminate about who she chatted up for the most part, but Vlad caught her attentions lingering on one or two vamps more than most.

One he didn't recognise except in passing. The other was Corbit, and when Corbit saw Glad looking, he saw the rarity of a vampire going _pale_ with concern. He excused himself quickly, and when Adze turned to see why he watched the way she fought to suppress a scowl.

"Hey Vlad."

A voice to his left jogged his attention, turning to find her younger brother.

"Assan! Long time no see."

The teen vampire had no qualms about hugging the Grand High Vampire, though he did bow beforehand.

"I only just turned twenty one, so now I'm invited to these shindigs as part of the clan at last."

"Oh man, I'm sorry I missed your birthday."

"You're a busy bat, it's cool. Is that your nephew, the famed new Dracula heir currently staring at us?"

"Yep. That's Adam" Vlad beckoned him over, Ingrid close behind "Adam, this is Assan, Adze's younger brother."

Adam half out his hand like a true gentleman, shaking Assan's with a grin.

"That's a lot of names with A. Wow. Hi Assan."

"That's s good point. Hello Adam."

Ingrid's questioning look clearly asked why this introduction was necessary, but honestly Vlad just wanted Adam to meet someone who wasn't pure evil or a tutor. Though an overworked seven year old boy may think those were one and the same.

The two chatted lightly for a couple of minutes about vampire parties, at least until Adze made her next swooping round and the immediate reaction was to give her a wide berth. Assan politely excused himself, and Ingrid silent-forcefully removed herself anf Adam from Adze's vicinity.

"Should I expect you to be gone all day again?"

It would look to many as though they were exchanging loving words, Vlad keeping an easy - but fake - smile on his face and Adze tilting her head closer and at an angle, so nobody could see her scowl at him.

"I don't know what you're implying."

"I saw you with Corbit. I'm not blind."

Adze's fangs bared for a second, but they were gone again before anybody could be certain it wasn't just a smile.

"You're paranoid."

"More like hopeful."

There was currently no law on any book that allowed dissolution of their bloodbound marriage until one of them was dusted. But if anyone could make one, it was Vlad. However, Adze would never go for it. He needed her to want someone else badly enough to let him go if this was to end without a bloodbath.

"So you can pick up your own daymate?"

"No. So my skin won't be crawling knowing you're home."

Adze stepped back at last, glaring daggers for a second or two before her typical saccharine smile took over.

"We'll see."

She took off again to ensure they appeared to be the social couple as ever. Vlad needed a drink. He dug in his waistcoat pocket, expecting to find his flask of soy blood that meant he couldn't be offered a dodgy drink. He found the flask, but his fingers also made contact with something that felt like lace. The only person who had had access to his clothes since he put the flask in there was...

Ingrid. He had a vague, hazy recollection of her kissing sense clean out of him that evening, while she was waiting for Adam to finish getting dressed. He hadn't noticed her slip him anything, but he did remember her grabbing at his waistcoat.

Eyes searching for Ingrid, he found her smirking. Holy hellfire, she was definitely trying to kill him. Now all Vlad could think was whether or not she was actually wearing underwear, or if the nights choice of them was currently bundled up in his pocket. He didn't dare pull them out, that would have been _impossible_ to explain.

As would him caving to the urge to go and hike up her dress to find out. He might have done it if Adam wasn't there. Nobody else's opinion mattered and Ingrid was probably confident and exhibitionist enough to strip naked in front of everyone. She _knew_ she was perfect.

Carefully extricating the flask, Vlad took a deep swallow and tried not to think about whether or not Ingrid's knee length dress was all that stood between him and grabbing handfuls of her gorgeous ass. His fingers brushed against the lace as he put the flask away, reigniting the fire on his skin as he felt Ingrid's eyes on him.

When the endlessly dull party began to draw to a close, Vlad almost invited Assan to stay and catch up but realised that was an outsider who would notice Adze's absence and possibly Vlad's own as he spent the early hours in Ingrid's coffin. She seemed to prefer it that way, as it meant she could kick him out rather than have to dress and sneak out herself.

Adze almost stealthily escaped with Corbit, relieving him of that concern for the night. Vlad watched everyone else out, then made sure there were no stragglers. Ingrid's heated gaze kept him on edge the whole time. Once Adam was in bed, Vlad pulled out the lace still taking up space in his pocket.

"I think these are yours."

"Why don't you come find out?"

She didn't need to ask twice. Vlad followed her into her room, her mouth hungry on his own the second the door was closed and his hands eagerly exploring to answer the question. Finding only bare skin beneath her dress, Vlad pulsed with arousal.

"You went _all_ night without these just to wind me up?"

"It was so funny watching you try not to stare."

Growling, Vlad took advantage of his unimpeded access and touched her, stroking her clit and enjoying the way she moaned into the kiss, clutching at his sleeves to stay upright as her knees trembled. He felt her grow wetter on his fingers, something that had amazed him since the first time Ingrid let him touch her when they were just teenagers. _He_ could arouse her, her body actively encouraged his.

His waistcoat came off, clunking heavily to the ground with the flask still in pocket. Ingrid unbuttoned his shirt, dragged her nails down his chest until he shook. Then she was going for his belt, backing up so she could be lifted onto her coffin and moaning hotly when Vlad thrust against her, his freed cock pushing against her clit as their bodies pressed tighter.

Ingrid widened her thighs invitingly, staring into his eyes all challenge and control. She couldn't keep it up though, unable to stop her head rolling back, eyes closing as she made those soft whines when Vlad buried himself in her bodies perfect embrace. He was little better, the pleasure washing through his whole body and growing when Ingrid grabbed at his hair, her other hands nails sinking into the delicate join of neck and shoulder.

He grabbed her upper thighs, pulling her forward into a better position and giving Ingrid the fuck she had been teasing him into giving her all night. Her coffin creaked but he didn't care, primal instincts all they followed as hips met and slammed harshly, ragged breaths and curses filling the gaps between moans and groans. Ingrid was the only vampiress Vlad knew who could simultaneously just sit there and take it while still being completely in control.

She bit his lip so hard it split, licking the spilled drops of blood with a feral smirk that sent heat through Vlad's chilled veins. The pain was exquisite, melding seamlessly with the pleasure of Ingrid's satin grip on his cock and Vlad felt the climax edge in, Ingrid's nails sinking deeper as his thrusts lost their rhythm and he spilled, hips jerking with each spurt until he was spent, shaking against Ingrid who had joined him on the peaks of pleasure.

They may never have gotten on brilliantly as brother and sister, but Vlad knew he and Ingrid had never lacked in sexual chemistry or the fiery compatibility of their bodies. Hell, Ingrid had wanted him dead and still fucked him, which said it all really.

Ingrid seemed to deliberate on whether or not she was satisfied for the day, letting out a clearly involuntary needy whine when Vlad pulled out of her. Her face clearly said Vlad had better not mention it ever again, instead turning his attention to removing her dress and groaning hungrily when he found her corset beneath. He didn't expect it easy to fuck in one, would likely have been impossible if Ingrid couldn't survive without breath.

"I forgot how much you liked these."

"Really? Because you used to make me help you lace them up, practically rub my face in it then leave me insanely aroused _plenty._ "

Ingrid smirked, leaning back completely at ease with the fact she had nothing but a waist-cinching corset from navel to breast. The material shoved her breasts up into the most tempting mound of flesh, but Vlad decided she wasn't to win this one and kept his hands lower down, squeezing the soft yielding globes of her ass and lowering his head to tongue at her still-sensitive clit.

Ingrid's body jerked in surprise, his own smirk taking over as she tried not to visibly react, torn between scooting away and laying there to feel the raw, painfully intense waves of pleasure. Sometimes she couldn't take it, other times she could.

Today it seemed she could, reactions becoming less violent and more encouraging as he held her thighs wide, tasted himself on her and ignored it - Ingrid hated condoms, it happened. It was probably how Adam had come about in the first place, because they had never used them and he knew she'd used other contraceptive methods before. One slip up could have been all it took.

Vlad saw the strain as she came, arching her back against the brutal grip of her corset and the steel boning audibly creaked. That was probably what led her to make him take it off her, though Vlad made her wait until he was done stripping himself, climbing up behind her to unfasten the taut lacing.

Ingrid managed to contain her sound of relief, but her body visibly relaxed when it was gone and Vlad reached to cup her breasts, Ingrid unable to quiet her sounds of pleasure as he toyed with her nipples and massaged the firm mounds. He loved how sensitive she was there, the eternal teenage boy in him delighting in the fact he got to touch her gorgeous breasts a whole lot.

She crawled forward, ass in the air for Vlad's viewing pleasure as she got on all fours, turning back to smirk at him. Vlad didn't need further instruction, kneeling behind her and pressing his renewed erection into soft and wet, groaning as Ingrid took him in inch by inch. He couldn't remember how he had gone eight years without _this,_ without Ingrid swearing and whimpering in equal measure as he filled her.

 _"Fuck_ Ingrid."

"That's the idea little brother."

His hips jerked, shocking a low, throaty moan from Ingrid that set Vlad ablaze all over again. Leaning forward a little, he thrusted experimentally, testing the angle - they hadn't revisited this position since Ingrid came back, so he was still adjusting to how she felt so much tighter on him like this, the fact he had her gorgeous ass pressed into his groin.

Ingrid pushed back against him with each thrust, practically throwing herself back on his cock and seeking her pleasure whether Vlad was moving or not. He tried to match her frantic pace, finally hitting the right note as they moved in sync until Ingrid spasmed around his cock, crying out her pleasure and not the slightest bit embarrassed as Vlad felt his own orgasm build up and finally break open.

Vlad couldn't help noticing how some of the time Ingrid wanted him gone the second he could see straight, other times she seemed content to let the afterglow leech away in it's own time. Today she let them come down slowly, though she still kicked him out. Vlad put on his trousers and picked up the rest of his clothes, taking one last look at Ingrid's naked body. She smirked as he looked, not the tiniest bit ashamed of her body.

"Til next time little brother."

"Mhmm."

He left with a modicum of surprise. Ingrid had always seemed to allude to or expect there would be a next time, but she had never outright said it.

He went to his coffin in a surprisingly good mood, but when he had woken, dressed and shared breakfast with Adam and Ingrid, Vlad's night came crashing down as three carrier bats carrying heavy scrolls screeched outside his castle.

"What's wrong Vlad?"

Adam hovered, frowning at Vlad's anxious face.

"Three different Slayers Guilds reporting a surge of attacks... this is someone trying to undermine the cease-fire."

"Is that bad?"

"It could start the war I married Adze to _stop._ So yeah, it's bad."

The boy frowned more severely, turning to see Ingrid appear next to them.

"I have to go and deal with this... are you going to be alright alone here for a couple of days?"

"Does that mean I have to do the cooking?"

Adam looked surprisingly hopeful about his question, looking between Vlad and Ingrid.

"That's up to Ingrid. I can have someone come over if you need it, but I need to keep this cease-fire active or the world becomes a dangerous place."

Vlad could have sworn Ingrid muttered _"boring"_ under her breath, but nodded.

"I'm sure we can manage. I kept him alive for years before you became his bloody bakery tutor."

"Alright. I'm sending Roqueloire over to watch you, because if I don't the VHC will pick for me and he's the only one I trust personally."

"Why do I need watching?"

Adam blinked up at him in curiousity. Vlad wanted to say a lot of things that would make Ingrid come after him with a stake.

"Because you're important to the Dracula line. If I'm potentially leaving Transylvania, you need protection. Don't worry, Roque just stands there looking serious."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed with the shift.

"What about tutoring?"

"Hmm. I don't want vamps in and out of the castle while I'm gone so... I'll have Bertrand come over tomorrow. Otherwise, it'll have to wait."

Adam nodded, pottering off to catch up on some reading.

"Since when do _you_ make decisions for my son?"

Ingrid scowled, leaning against the wall and glaring daggers.

"Ingrid, I'm trying to **protect** him. Almost anyone who comes in could be sleeping with Adze and we both know she would get rid of him given the chance. If I can't be here, I'm not going to have a steady stream of risk factors in and out of here but I need to fix this cease-fire."

"Hmm. Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"I need to pack a few things, find where I tossed my crown since it's official business and all..."

"You still have that old thing?"

"It stopped being obligatory wear when it became mine before I was of age, so I don't wear it much but rules is rules. It ensures the Slayers Guild heads know it's me and not a shapeshifter."

"So it still only responds to you."

It wasn't a question, yet she was still somehow asking.

"It'll never stop. If I'm dusted, it goes to my closest kin. Otherwise, I have to hand it off completely of my own free will, it'll dust anyone who tries to take it by force. Very efficient for job security."

Vlad wasn't expecting it when Ingrid grabbed hold of his t-shirt, yanking him closer and kissing him deeply. She stopped suddenly just before Vlad completely lost his senses, leaving him gasping in surprise and arousal as she smirked.

"Off you go."

Shaking his head to clear the haze, Vlad zipped off to grab his bag, filling it with council robes and paperwork, finding his crown of power in the bottom of his wardrobe. Lacing up his combat boots in a sign of preparing for a long few days, Vlad tossed a couple of soy bottles in his back, a clean t-shirt just in case someone spilled blood on him, then accepted he was going to have to leave.

"Vlad?"

He heard the small voice, saw a young face peering around his door after a tentative knock.

"You can come in Adam."

The boy stepped in, wearing yet another Dragon-themed t-shirt (how many did he have?) and looked up at Vlad.

"What's up?"

"I... I uh..."

Adam surged forward, throwing small arms around Vlad's waist and hugging him tightly.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck and say I hope you're back soon."

Vlad almost cried. Swallowing the tears welling up, he returned the hug as best he could with a bag on one shoulder, enjoying the rare moment with his son.

"Shouldn't be more than three days, four tops. I'm pretty fast."

"Better be. Mum still won't be teaching me to cook."

Vlad chuckled, patting his shoulder as Adam pulled away.

"You got it kiddo. I better get a move on. You... do your homework. Eat your vegetables. Annoy your mother."

"Heh, I'll try."

Vlad headed back down with Adam at his side, treasuring the moment. Ingrid placed a hand on her son's shoulder, either possessive or showing she would protect him. Vlad wasn't sure, but hoped for the latter.

"I'll be back. Promise."

-YD-

 **breathers breathers everywhere and not a drop to drink**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is absolutely late and I'm sorry! I've been busy and overwhelmed and had crippling writers block. Which is odd, I never usually get writers block with my OTP here but every time I opened this document I couldn't think of anything.**

-YD-

Vlad landed in the VHC building, which was abuzz with activity.

"Your Grandness! You received the carrier bats?"

"I did. What's the status? And where's Roqueloire?"

"Here sir."

Roque appeared next to him, some VHC staff member reading off a scroll to Vlad.

"France, Italy and Belgium. All with sudden upsurge in biting and slaying"

"Spectacular" Vlad rubbed at the bridge of his nose "assemble my best envoys, and find me Bertrand du Fortunesa. Roque, with me for a minute."

Roqueloire followed him into a side room, keen eyes questioning.

"Sir?"

"I wouldn't trust anyone else. While I'm gone, you are to stay in my castle and keep my sister and my" the word _son_ sat heavily on his tongue "nephew. Allow nobody but yourself, Ingrid, Adam, Adze and Bertrand in. The permissions have been reset. Deadly force is authorised."

"Of course sir. I consider it an honour to be chosen."

Ingrid's kiss still tingled on Vlad's lips, threatening to distract him as only Ingrid could. A knock at the door disturbed his thoughts, Roque opening it with suspicion.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

Bertrand stepped in, head bowed in a mark of deference.

"I have to leave Transylvania, and I want the people in and out of my castle. Aside from its three other residents, only you two are permitted. Adam's tutoring can't be interrupted."

"I see."

They didn't move.

"What are you two still doing here?"

"Oh. Right."

They both vanished, only soothing a few of Vlad's raw nerves as he knew someone was protecting Ingrid and their son. Drawing in a deep breath, Vlad headed back out.

"The assembled vampires you wanted sir."

Vlad eyed them, mentally inventorying which he trusted in charge.

"You five, Belgium. You six, France. The remaining four, with me in Italy. Remember, we're on the side of _peace._ Anyone who comes back with unnecessary violence to their name will suffer my _extreme_ displeasure. Go!"

The vampires scattered, tiny flocks of bats flapping off in multiple directions. Vlad cast a look toward his home, longing to be back there for nights with his son and mornings with his sister. Then he turned for Italy, their history meaning their opinions on the cease-fire carried more weight - hence Vlad making that trip himself. He would circle round to France and Belgium too, just to be sure.

The Italian Slayers Guild was up in arms, one trigger happy slayer almost surprising Vlad with a stake as they landed.

"Wait! It's the Grand High Vampire!"

The slayer backed down, eyeing the convoy.

"They with you?"

"Yes. Where are your bosses?"

"Two out in the field, three in there waiting for you."

"Then lets go. The sooner this mess is over, the better."

They were led through a hugely uncomfortable UV-light-illuminated corridor, air heavy with argentalium and Vlad's skin prickled and itched in response. His powers protested, demanding to destroy the vampire-draining substance.

Finally, they were led into the windowless, candlelit room every Guild had since the cease-fire. A semi-comfortable meeting space for both sides, with plush armchairs and steel benches.

"Took you long enough."

Vlad grit his fangs, holding up a hand to stop Jakob, the somewhat impulsive but fiercely intelligent vampire behind him.

"I moved the minute I got the memo. Packed a bag, set up teams and came straight here. I prioritised Italy over France and Belgium because I knew _you_ wouldn't even entertain the notion of listening to anyone else."

Cesar, the head of the Italian Slayers Guild, rolled his eyes but sat gracefully in his seat, face full of questions.

"I take it this sudden surge is not of your doing?"

"No, and I'll happily join in ashing whoever is responsible if it means the cease fire doesn't fall apart."

"That will be a tough sell."

"The peace was a tough sell to begin with. It's worked for seven years, surely a group of impetuous renegades don't _deserve_ to be responsible for making it all fall down?"

Cesar hmm-ed to himself, sipping at his elegant goblet of fruity wine.

"You raise an interesting point. The greatest minds went into building this peace, mindless thugs shall not be the death of it. I can report to the other Guilds you are on board with extreme measures?"

Vlad had to word it delicately - he couldn't risk upsetting either side.

"Within reason. The vampires responsible have to be stopped, but the Slayers need to be prepared to go back to asking first and _maybe_ staking later afterward. This isn't going to turn into a free for all on vampirekind."

Still sipping at his wine, Cesar looked between Vlad and the assembled vampires and slayers.

"Acceptable. I'll pass on the message, and you'll accompany us to the last spate of attacks."

"Alright. You guys have blood donated ready? Only I would rather my guys feed before going out to fight."

"Sam! Bring a crate of AB neg in."

The young slayer at the door ran, his footsteps rattling along the ground. Vlad dug into his bag, popping a bottle of soy blood and downing the lot.

"You still drink that?"

Cesar asked, standing next to Vlad while the other vampires fed on the bags of donated slayers blood.

"Yep. Never drank human, never plan to."

He was doing his best not to breathe, the scent of freshly opened bloodbags thick in the air.

"Still as strange as the day we met."

"I aim to surprise."

Jacqui, the Slayers Guilds second in command, watched the vampires feeding with measured distaste.

"So uncouth."

"You didn't give them cups or straws. If you treat men like beasts, they will respond as such."

"Hmph."

Jakob finished his second bag, then wiped his mouth delicately with a handkerchief.

"We're done. Let's get this over with. Sometime before sunrise would be good."

Cesar clapped his hands, a dozen Slayers charging into the room armed and ready.

"Alright. The Grand High Vampire and I will be in charge. You follow his orders as my own, unless it directly threatens your life or the life of another human. He understands and controls vampires better than us."

"Unless these guys are holding a stake on you, I don't want to see s fang out of place. Are we clear?"

"Yes Your Grandness."

"Didn't hear you Jakob."

Jakob rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir."

Cesar seemed faintly amused by Jakob's attitude, indicating to the others.

"Ok. The vampires ride with me. To the vehicles!"

Vampires riding in cars was always awkward. Human transport was so _slow._

"How much slower is this to your kind?"

Cesar was driving, Vlad in the passenger side of the front with vampires awkwardly eyeing each other in the back.

"A lot. It took two weeks to drive from Transylvania to Stokely. I could fly there _and_ back twice in one night."

"So this must be torture for you. I'll pass that along... the other Slayers will get a kick out of it, I'm sure."

Vlad could feel the irritation pouring off his colleagues, but he could overpower them back into line much easier than he could the slayers.

"Whatever keeps the peace. How far is the place?"

"About twenty miles, we can be there in fifteen minutes. Then you'll be helping with the tracking, of course."

"Naturally, as the superior race."

Cesar didn't respond other than to raise an eyebrow at Mikkel's comment, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as they led the other two jeeps behind them.

"You have a plan, I assume."

Vlad nodded.

"We need at least one still un-dusted, or we can't find out anything. Theres always the chance this is part of a bigger plan. It's foolhardly to simply slaughter them all."

"Hm. I concur. I'll be present for the interrogation, of course."

"Obviously."

He knew his mind should be on the task at hand, but Vlad was fighting not to let his thoughts slip to how no matter how efficient he was that night, he wouldn't be back in Ingrid's coffin that morning. He ached to be back with her and Adam, twitching everytime he thought of how he wasn't there to keep Adze away from them.

"Are we there yet?"

"Jakob, please don't make this a breather holiday drive."

"I'm bored. I didn't realise there would be periods of inactivity. I would have brought a puzzle cube."

"We're about five miles away. Not far."

"It is when we're travelling a tenth of our normal speed."

Vlad rolled his eyes as Jakob and Cesar bickered, practically dancing with relief as they stopped. The smell of death was heavy on the air as they climbed out, dust piles and dropped stakes telling there had been deaths on both sides. Kneeling down, Vlad placed his hand on the footsteps of a vampire - elegant boots, not practical combat wear.

"Well?"

"They went that way."

"You're certain?"

"I have senses other vampires could only dream of. But yet, I'm certain. The _footprints_ go that way."

A couple of slayers frowned, but held up their stakes.

"I'm not walking in front of armed slayers."

"Me either."

"I'm not turning my back on a biter."

Vlad rolled his eyes, wishing this was done with already.

"Then I guess we're doing a buddy system. Cesar and I will take the lead."

"We will?"

"Yep. As a sign of trust. Pair up!"

That strange tone in his voice flickered over, prompting everyone to comply.

"Much better. Now, lets get going. No biting, no slaying."

"But-"

 _"Apart_ from the renegades, yes. Can we go before I die of old age?"

"I rather think the sun would do you in first."

With some more bickering, they eventually got moving. The vampires made little effort to cover up their , though they seemed very surprised to see the Grand High Vampire at their door. The slayers got their pound of flesh. Or rather, dust. They took one back with them, a UV cage only one of the precautions, alongside argentalium cuffs to ensure their powers were muted.

"Name?"

"Bite me."

Vlad rolled his eyes, digging up the 'command' tone again.

"Name?"

The echo carried a near irresistible demand.

"Cuthbert."

"Wow, you _are_ old."

Cesar watched curiously, standing next to Vlad.

"Does that voice work on everyone?"

"Mostly. Need to be wearing my crown to affect humans and slayers with it, but I can hypnotise you **all** without the hat remember."

The man's keen eyes didn't so much as blink or flicker, acceptance followed by a nod.

"Fascinating. I may pick your brain about the intricacies of it sometime."

"Sure. Just come to Transylvania some time. Cuthbert! Are there other attacks planned?"

Cuthbert hissed, baring dirty fangs that made Vlad and his obsessive oral hygiene cringe.

"What do you mean, others?"

"Several other countries were hit. Too well timed for even these messy, poorly executed attacks to be totally random."

"Is your precious _peace_ at risk?"

"Well, the head of the Guild is stood next to me. So probably not."

Cuthbert snarled, pacing like the caged animal he was.

"Some of us might have agreed this peace was ridiculous and then agreed to stage some rebellion."

"I'm going to get that out of you in full one way or the other. I can run amok in your head from here. I can let the Guild extract it with even more unpleasant ways. Or you can spill. This century please, I have a race to govern."

"You're so full of yourself just because you were _born_ the Chosen One."

Vlad cocked his head, observing Cuthbert like be was a mildly interesting bacterium.

"I didn't want this job. I never even wanted to be a biter. That gave me a unique view on how our race had become mindless beasts, none of the aristocracy we once commanded in this filthy habit of hunting those who cannot fight back. Now everybody can eat, and everybody lives. The way we were, we would have wiped out humanity and turned on each other. Peaceful coexistence was about saving vampirekind as well as humankind."

Cesar had watched the exchange silently, looking at Vlad in a new light.

"You continue to intrigue me Vladimir Dracula."

"I do that. He's all yours. If you're feeling kind, do it quickly. I want to he sure the threats abated before me and my followers move on."

"Very well. Jacqui can have Cuthbert, she's itching for a kill."

Vlad nodded, checking the time and calculating the timespan needed to reach either France or Belgium.

"Bats."

"Where?"

"No. I mean, bats! Like fuck! Blood and garlic! It's an exclamation. It's too late for us to leave, we'll never beat the sunrise."

Cesar hummed, watching Cuthbert become ashes dispassionately.

"We have the windowless room. You and yours are welcome to spend the day here. Unharmed, of course."

"I'll never sleep, but me and mine appreciate your hospitality."

"Do we?"

"Shut up Jakob. Shall we?"

"This way. Have him swept up."

Cesar vaguely gestured at the dust pile.

"Yes sir!"

Vlad insisted his followers rest, taking guard duty for the night - if he was lucky, and fast, they could be done and back in Transylvania for the following dawn.

He needed to get back to his son.

-YD-

 **I am so sorry for the lateness! I'm hoping not to take a month to update again. Sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**More apologies for writers block... I never struggle writing Young Dracula, I don't know whats happening!**

-YD-

Vlad sighed, feeling the lack of sleep wear on him but he'd promised his fellow biters he would watch over them.

Thanks to Cesar calling ahead, both of the other Guilds were much more agreeable than he expected, and had worked sufficiently well with the teams he had sent ahead.

"We've neutralised all but one here, same as in Italy and France."

"Did they have anything to say between the slaying?"

"Nothing I care to repeat."

Kristof, the female Chair of this Guild, answered with a wry smirk. Vlad returned it, trying not to let tiredness cripple him.

"As of now I don't think this is anything more than a group of renegades trying to appear more organised than they were by going to different countries. I sincerely hope I'm not proved wrong, but I've not slept a wink since this whole thing started and I just really want to go home. I have a feeling I'll need to invest in a mobile phone, so I'll make sure to get that number passed to each Head Slayer. Can't do anything about the excess charges for texting cross country but it'll be faster than carrier bats."

Kristof nodded her head, holding out her hand.

"I can't say it's been a pleasure Vladimir Dracula, but you're surprisingly tolerable company for one of the undead."

"Well... thanks. Keep up the blood banks would you? The last thing we need amongst this is a sudden shortage."

"Agreed. You must take your leave before you lose the night."

Well that was a massive step up from slayers only ever telling him to have an unfortunate meeting with a sunrise. Vlad sent everyone back to Transylvania ahead of him for rest, agreeing to postpone the necessary meeting at the official VHC building until the next night after everyone had slept and eaten and in Vlad's case, checked on his son.

The sight of his home castle was really quite welcome, especially with that faint hint of pink on the horizon that would become streaks of orange and red and even a strange bluey-purple before the sun broke free to fry him to a crisp. Too tired and in too much of a hurry, Vlad braced himself for an attack as he zipped into the castle. Sure enough, Roque tried to stake him.

"Do you mind?"

"Ah, Your Grandness! My apologies-"

"Be quiet Roque. I am very, _very_ tired. Now, is everyone still as undead as I left them?"

"Quite so sir. Your wife attempted to bring her father over, but as per your rules he was not permitted entrance."

"I bet that went over really well."

"Some heated words were exchanged and-"

"Vlad!"

He _must_ be tired; Vlad realised. He hadn't sensed Adam approaching until he was inches away, throwing his arms around Vlad.

"I'm glad you're back Vlad. I missed making food with you. Did you know Bertrand can cook?"

Trying not to notably react with the joy of having his son back in safe range, Vlad patted his shoulder.

"He's French and spent some time in Italy. Frankly I would be surprised if he _couldn't."_

Adam beamed up at him - he was in his pyjamas, must have been in or on his way to bed when Vlad returned. Ingrid had obviously heard the commotion; she didn't say anything but he saw her hovering up along the hallway.

"But you're back now."

"I am, but I can see you were on your way to bed and I am so tired right now. Can we catch up tonight?"

The boy stepped away; Vlad missed the warmth of his still-somewhat-alive son.

"Ok. You need to go to bed too."

"I will. I just need to get out of this stuff. Roque, it's too light to leave now but you're dismissed. Find a guest crypt in the basement. Get a bat nap."

"Thank you sir."

By the time he had finished talking to Roque, Ingrid was gone again. He presumed Bertrand was already in a coffin or hanging from the ceiling somewhere, so Vlad stopped in the kitchen for a drink and then dragged his exhausted self up to his coffin.

He wasn't expecting to find Ingrid there.

"Much as I relish the novelty of you in _my_ room for a change, I am too damn tired Ingrid."

"I figured. I came to get you."

"Get me?"

"You're sleeping in my room today. That way I don't have to wait for you to be up and decent before I have you tonight."

Vlad blinked. Ingrid wanted them to spend the day sleeping in the same coffin? He was too tired to argue.

"If you say so. Hang on."

Vlad peeled off his official gear, dumping it and his cape on the floor haphazardly. He tossed his crown back in the bottom of his wardrobe, picked out comfy clothes to wear tonight and sighed before stretching his robes and cloak out along his coffin. He would need them uncreased in the evening.

"Lets go."

Ingrid grabbed his wrist and dragged a half-conscious Vlad along, not paying any mind to whether or not Adze might see them. Though he had no clue if Adze was even home. He hadn't asked. Had barely thought.

He was so tired he could barely undress himself, let alone marvel at Ingrid settling next to him to sleep. Vlad was out within seconds, and he slept like the dead. Ingrid woke him a good hour before dawn, but Vlad was soon too distracted by her nude body to pay mind to his tiredness.

"I haven't been gone that long."

"I had to go to sleep several times without sex. That wears on a girl."

Ingrid made short work of his pyjama bottoms, rubbing herself against his erection with a soft moan.

"I didn't sleep, that wears on a guy."

Both lost interest in maintaining conversation as Ingrid straddled him properly, the chemistry between them intensified by what had, realistically, only been a short seperation. For all the heat inspired, Vlad might as well have been away at war for years. Fuck, had he missed this himself though. Ingrid took him in with ease, fangs down as she bit her lip and seated herself fully. As always, she was soft and wet, receptive and _hungry_ for it and Vlad was nothing resembling coherent as he groaned, fingers reaching to stroke her thighs, grip her hips.

As Ingrid set her own blistering pace, Vlad managed to wake up enough to push his upper half upright, latching his mouth on to a pale breast and feeling Ingrid shudder, winning needy moans from her throat. She rocked back and forth on his cock with the perfect rhythm to drive them both to madness, bucking harder when Vlad pushed up to meet her, thrusts interspersed with nips at the delicate skin of her breast and his nails digging in to the softness of her waist. He groaned against her skin as Ingrid moaned and swore, fingers digging in brutally to his shoulders and upper arms as _she_ thoroughly fucked him.

Vlad knew when Ingrid was close, could feel it in the way her muscles trembled. She sank her fangs into his shoulder, leaving a deep mark that so clearly said "I know your wife won't see this" and it thrilled him far more than it ought to have. He tipped his head, let her continue. Vlad knew as much as Ingrid did that Adze wouldn't see it, and the way Ingrid just took him was so arousing he couldn't help but burn for it. His cock twitched as his climax neared, waiting for Ingrid to topple first before he gave in to the heat.

 _"Fuck_ Vlad!"

Her words were muffled in his throat in that way Ingrid knew he loved, but Vlad could still hear them and let them fuel his climax as Ingrid quaked on top of him. Ingrid let him cool in the afterglow, lax and satisfied. Then the warmth and intimacy was cruelly removed.

"You need to go shower before Adam or your lackeys are up. That boy has unerring senses for an untransformed child."

Vlad climbed out of her coffin, hunting for his clothes.

"Well, he's half Chosen One. Did you expect a normal child?"

Ingrid hummed, already picking out her own clothes as she prepared to go and shower Vlad's scent from her skin. This was one of the reasons they waited until dawn generally; she was much happier knowing they weren't likely to be caught out by vampire senses detecting them on each other. Ingrid didn't want anyone knowing they fucked, regardless of the fact she never did things she cared about other people knowing.

It wasn't about reputation.

It was about Adam.

Vlad hurried to get through his shower, putting on his comfy stuff for a quick breakfast before he headed out to the VHC in his robes. His shoulder twinged constantly and he thrilled in it, remembering the sharp pain and sharper pleasure of Ingrid biting him, marking him. Outwardly clean and refreshed, Vlad tried not to grin to himself too much about having spent the day with Ingrid, not to mention having sex only half an hour ago. Things with the Slayers were currently as good as they could be, Adze was nowhere to be seen, sex with Ingrid seemed more spectacular than when he left (or perhaps it was being woken up by it) and any minute now...

"Vlad!"

A happy little voice rang through the kitchen, belonging to the seven year old boy Vlad was utterly addicted to spending time with, to knowing as much as he could about.

"Morning Adam."

Some of the kitchen safety lessons had already stuck - Adam checked Vlad wasn't holding anything sharp or touching raw meat before he tottered up and gave him a hug. Vlad's chest swelled with warmth, not just from the fact Adam was young enough to have body heat.

"Do you have to go away again?"

"I have to go to the VHC today, but I should definitely be home before dawn. I hereby promise you a game of chess before bedtime."

"Awesome! Can I help with breakfast?"

"Sure. Can you grab the bottle of Bulgarian Basic from the crate in the cupboard first? It's Roque's special favourite."

Adam nodded, smiling as he padded over in sky blue socks peeking out from under his black jeans. He returned holding the bottle carefully, placing it on the side where Vlad pointed before washing his hands.

"How can I help?"

"You can either whisk eggs or make toast. It's great having you here, nobody else eats actual _food_ that often."

Adam beamed, practically glowing with happiness and Vlad almost cried. His son was such a beautiful example of perfection, bright and friendly and smart and funny. Engaging and hard working and _happy._

And he couldn't take credit for _any_ of it since Ingrid had been the one raising him. Vlad could only helplessly fall in love with the boy, could only feel blessed and priveleged to be a part of his life. Adam smiled as though the highlight of his day was mixing up eggs, pouring them into a pan for Vlad to heat up with meat and vegetables tossed in. They had started on messy omelettes and toast before anyone else joined them - Ingrid stole a mushroom from Adam's plate, which surprised Vlad since he _knew_ Ingrid didn't like them. Until he saw Adam's amused face as he protested and protected his food.

"Get your own!"

"Don't you know other peoples food tastes so much better? Forbidden fruit and all."

"Forbidden mushrooms! Mine mum!"

Ingrid had voluntarily eaten something she disliked just to make her son laugh.

Vlad had almost forgotten how easily she could surprise him.

"Don't worry, unlike this breather lover over here I actually drink blood."

Adam wrinkled his nose.

"Gross. Eggs are better."

Ingrid rolled her eyes.

"Stop reminding me I'm too soft on you. I'm worse than our dad."

"Or better, since you don't periodically yell at him for that very fact."

Ingrid raised an eyebrow at Vlad, who popped a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"Was that a compliment?"

"Statement of fact. Take it how you will."

He finished his breakfast before Bertrand and Roque both found them there, Bertrand amusingly sleep-ruffled as he went for the blood in the fridge. Apparently being asked to live in as security and tutor saved Vlad the hassle of permitting Bertrand to feed himself. Roque eyed the bottle on the side, which Adam hopped up from his seat to offer.

"Vlad said this was your secret favourite so it's yours since he doesn't drink real blood."

Roqueloire still looked to Vlad for permission, but at his nod he took the bottle from Adam.

"Thank you young man."

"You're welcome... old man. I better load the dishwasher since Vlad has to go get ready for work."

The others were all stifling laughter as Adam turned from a slightly dumbfounded Roqueloire - while it was true Roque was the oldest vampire in the room; at nine hundred and twelve he was older than them all _combined,_ it wasn't a comment frequently made in polite conversation. Biting the inside of his cheek, Vlad refused to look at either Ingrid or Bertrand. He would laugh if he did.

"I'm gonna go get ready" his voice cracked with the strain of not laughing "for Council. Bertrand, you should stay. Roque, you'll be coming with but no rush, drink your breakfast."

He yanked his robes over his head, fixing his cloak clasp with a disgruntled sigh. He hated his uniform. He was the Grand High Vampire, why couldn't he change the law that made him have to wear it for official business unless there was a major emergency and they weren't available. Stepping into his boots, Vlad sighed to himself again.

 _The sooner I do this,_ he told himself, _the sooner I can be back with Adam._

That was about all the motivation he could muster to drag himself toward where Roque would be waiting. Or in this case, boring his son rigid.

"He's a little young for Council procedure lessons, I should know. I didn't start until I was seventeen and I took over at eighteen."

"Yes, but you have a considerable leniency in your title."

"So does Adam. He's the Dracula heir not the Chosen One heir."

He could taste the lie thick on his tongue, though it was a partial truth all the same. Adam might be his son but Vlad would never wish his blood-awful job on the boy. Anyone after his job was either ignorant or excited for the tedious level of paperwork involved.

For a race of supposedly bloodthirsty, primal animals... there was an awful lot of admin.

-YD-

 **I'm really hoping this writers block passes soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Still suffering writers block, and had a hefty knock to the ol' writing confidence so I'm not feeling super good about anything I try and write... lets see what happens.**

-YD-

Vlad wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly it was a whole six months since Adam and Ingrid had crash-landed into his life. Six months where he spent mornings in Ingrid's coffin, and even sometimes woke there now. Ingrid had stopped kicking him out the minute they were done, and Vlad was almost conditioned to let himself be sleepy after sex with Ingrid at that point.

More important and more deeply satisfying than even sex with Ingrid could be; Vlad had spent six months getting to know his son. Adam was bright and funny, constantly leaving Vlad smiling and just the absolute best thing to come home to after council. He always wanted to cook and bake and play games, he would even sit quietly and read when Vlad was working in the library.

Of course, that also meant another six months bound to Adze, who was only growing more angry with the situation. Vlad wasn't worried for Ingrid, who could more than take care of herself. But Adam was obviously and always a concern.

Adze began acting oddly, spending more time in their castle yet not actively picking any fights. Vlad was _confused,_ in all honesty. He had no idea what to do with an Adze not performing to an audience - current company excluded; she and Ingrid famously avoided each other to avoid a dustbath. Vlad just got all the vitriol from Adze, and the rough sex from Ingrid.

Well... sometimes. Other times, Ingrid let Vlad spend hours exploring the body he knew better than his own. Vlad often thought to himself that the main two reasons Ingrid bothered with him were that she knew he cared for her son, and she didn't have to _wait_ for him to learn what she liked. They had taught each other as teenagers, enjoyed the knowledge as adults.

"Vlad?"

He blinked in surprise - Adze never called him his name unless it was a social engagement. Vlad was immediately suspicious.

"What is it? I'm busy."

"Preparing for the Ball?"

"Amongst other things."

Like Adam's upcoming birthday. It was a couple of months away, but Vlad wanted to plan a good night. He had Ingrid's permission; she was a little more lenient now she wasn't worried Vlad would declare his fatherhood to their son.

"That's what I was asking for. Colour?"

"We've done red and green in the last two months. Purple or blue?"

He mentally kicked himself for suggesting options. He should have said blue. _Ingrid_ liked purple. If Adze opted for purple it would be wasted on an event Ingrid wasn't even attending.

"Blue. I dread the thought of matching that girl slayer."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, then remembered she was referring to one of Vlad's more recent law changes - a permanent Slayer presence in Transylvania, which meant that if one wanted the GHV at their party, they were meant to invite Ray. That wasn't her real name. Vlad wasn't sure what her real name was. But she was considered the vampires 'ray of sunshine' as she always wore outlandish outfits to whatever events she came to, openly standing out. No stasis spray. She openly approached Vlad for conversation with no mind of protocol.

Ingrid had fucked him _particularly_ roughly the first time Ray had touched Vlad's arm. She had naturally insisted she wasn't jealous afterward.

But Ray hated the colour blue. So it was a safe bet never to match her by wearing it.

"Blue it is. Was that all?"

Adze nodded and left, leaving a perplexed Vlad in her wake. He picked out a navy blue waistcoat and tie, adding it to the black shirt and trousers already hanging on his wardrobe door. Adam peered around the door a minute later, beaming when he saw Vlad.

"Hey Adam."

"Whatcha doing?"

"I am selecting my outfit for a _very_ not exciting Ball. Then I believe I'm teaching you to bake birthday cake."

Adam nodded eagerly, blue eyes lighting up in excitement.

"I wanted to check you hadn't forgot because mum is painting her nails and I'm done with all my work. I woulda been bored otherwise."

Vlad chuckled, tidying paperwork on his desk and checking his boots were perfectly polished enough that anybody could see their non-reflection in it.

"I didn't forget. Go get changed into your baking stuff."

He bounced on the spot, threw his arms around Vlad's waist and squeezed before practically skipping down the hallways. Vlad couldn't help but smile, loving that his son was bright and happy, that Ingrid _allowed_ him to be himself. He would never stop wishing he could tell Adam he was his father, but Vlad appreciated every second he got to spend with the boy all the same.

Changing into clothes that didn't care if they were covered in flour, Vlad headed to the kitchen and only had to wait a minute for a similarly-attired seven year old to come skidding into the room.

"Birthday cake!"

"Technically its birthday cake practice. It's only birthday cake on a birthday."

Adam smiled, washing his hands and flicking water at Vlad with a cheeky grin on his face. Vlad wiped it off, tasking Adam with getting the mixing bowl and measuring equipment while he stacked ingredients on the side.

The whole thing was exceptionally good for Vlad's own cooking skills - he got more practice in the last six months teaching Adam to cook than he had in the eight years previous. They were elbow deep in making a mess when Ingrid finally ventured in, poorly suppressing the fond smile she had for her son happy to be making breather food. Not just breather food - brightly coloured not-chocolate breather food.

"Dare I ask?"

"Birthday cake practice mum!"

Adam threw her an adorably happy expression, flour on his face and cake mix in his hair. It was definitely bath time that night for one little bat. Possibly bath morning depending how long they spent baking.

"Ok. Now to get it in its cake tin to cook and then we make the filling."

"You can _fill_ cakes?"

Vlad nodded with an indulgent smile as they transferred cake mix to the tin and then to the oven. Adam watched in awe as Vlad mixed up buttercream and fruity jam, then put it aside and sat with a glass of soya substitute blood while the actual baking went on.

"When do we fill it?"

"When its baked and cooled."

"That could take ages!"

Adam crossed his arms, pouting.

"Go clean the cake out of your hair son."

Still pouting - and looking achingly like Ingrid - Adam trudged off to the nearest bathroom to clean his hair out. Vlad continued to sit quietly, unsure if Ingrid was intending to try anything with Adam only seconds away really. She swiped a pale finger through the fruity mixture and sucked the digit into her mouth, smirking as Vlad watched, enraptured. It wasn't even subtle or mysterious; Vlad _knew_ what Ingrid's mouth was capable of but there was something still superbly seductive about what she was doing.

Adam bounded back in, hair, hands and face clear of bakery debris though his clothes were the same messy affair. He planted his face almost up against the hot oven door to watch the mixture rising and turning golden brown, unaware of the intense staring match going on behind him.

"Vlad, is it done yet?"

Tearing his eyes off of Ingrid, Vlad moved over to the oven.

"Let me see."

Adam shifted aside, letting Vlad investigate.

"I think so. Just gonna check" he poked the centre, skewer coming out clean "yep. But its gotta cool first. Want to make some icing?"

"Yeah!"

It was good vampires weren't known for their weight gain, because Adam was looking like he was going to be a big eater. He could mix icing sugar, water and a little colouring himself easily now, merrily stirring away as a distraction while the ever-cold castle sped up the cooling process.

"Can we do it now?"

Vlad was fixed with hopeful blue eyes, a pleading expression Adam had absolutely inherited from Ingrid.

"Yeah. Ok, so what we do is cut it in half, then put the filling in the middle. Like a sandwich."

"Oooh. So which one first?"

"You put jam on that one, I'll put cream on this half."

Tasked, Adam hummed happily as he did the spreading. Vlad sandwiched the cake back together and tidied up the messy outside, then let Adam run wild with the icing. It made him happy... it was worth a little nausea.

"That was fun!"

Ingrid rolled her eyes, ruffling his hair and Adam giggled.

"Mhmm. Bath. Now."

"Ugh, fine!"

Probably thinking of how the cake would be 'set' after he was done, Adam tottered off for a bath and Vlad zipped off to change out of his messy clothes. Ingrid sat opposite him in the living room while they awaited Adam's return, outwardly looking like both were reading books but it was very likely neither had absorbed a word.

"All clean!"

With damp hair and smelling like his bubble bath, Adam found them in there and sat on the rug by the fire to let his hair dry off quicker. Vlad surreptitiously stole looks at the boy over his book, noting all the minute signs of his aging over the last half a year.

By the time they had eaten dinner and actually sampled the cake, Adam had worn himself out with all the excitement and went to bed without a peep by daybreak. Ingrid all but threw Vlad down in her coffin, straddling his waist and unbuttoning his jeans. Long used to her direct approach, Vlad tugged her tights down enough to access her sensitive spots, fingers coasting across silk underwear to rub the firm bud of her clit.

Ingrid shuddered, whimpering hotly against his lips. Vlad kept stroking until Ingrid was shaking, rolling them over and biting her jaw lightly as she growled.

"Problem?"

Ingrid's eyes were hard on him but her hips rolled up to meet his fingers, and she lifted helpfully when Vlad tugged at her underwear and tights. Fully-dressed was a favourite of Ingrid's, probably because she remembered all the times and places they had no choice because they were risking getting caught. Vlad shoved down his bottoms and boxers, freeing his aching cock and felt Ingrid's fingers curl around his shaft.

"You taste like sugar."

"Hardly surprising."

She smirked, tipping her head back to let Vlad scrape his fangs down her throat. Her fingers wound into his hair, tightening and hauling him back to her mouth. Her soft lip yielded and split beneath his fangs, both groaning as he tasted blood. Hiking up the skirt of her dress, Vlad slid a finger inside her to check she was wet enough to take him. Ingrid squeezed around him, wriggling impatiently.

"Fuck me!"

"Always so demanding."

"Someone has to tell you what to do."

Vlad couldn't help chuckling, shifting his body and guiding his erection. Ingrid gasped as he pressed inside her, moulding so perfectly to his cock it threatened to completely blank his mind. She dug her nails into the skin below his collar, thumb pushing into where his pulse had once sent blood up to his brain.

Ingrid adjusted her hips, her legs until she could move and roll and rock herself on Vlad's cock, meeting his thrusts as Vlad remembered he was meant to. Fuck did he love to hear her moan, feel the smooth skin of her thighs beneath his fingers as he raked his nails down one only to trail his fingers back up softly. She whined low in her throat, scraping fresh fiery lines into his back as her fingers tightened and dug into his skin.

The welcoming grip of her body took him again and again, muscles squeezing him within her and coating him in her arousal. Vlad used his hand to pin her wrists, Ingrid's needy whine music to his ears. She struggled and growled, wetting his cock more as they rutted and fucked. Her knees tightened on his hips, bones clashing against the other but it barely registered through the haze of heat and pleasure burning between them.

"You ever wonder" Vlad managed to speak, though he wasn't sure _how_ "what the general reaction would be if everyone knew I fucked you while my wife fucks anyone?"

"They'd know-w-w" Ingrid's voice caught on a deep moan "you have some _taste._ Why have _her_ when I exist?"

Smirking, Vlad thrust a little harder and made sure Ingrid's hands were pinned, his other hand pinning her thigh to the side so she couldn't tighten them against the sensations seeking relief. Vlad could hardly remember his own name in the onslaught, but his body eagerly performed to make Ingrid writhe in pleasure. Her thigh muscles trembled under his hand, her kisses growing sloppy as she whimpered and moaned against his neck.

Ingrid _knew_ what that did to him, sending heat down his spine to fan the fire burning deep in his belly. Gratified to feel her shake harder, hear her moans grow in pitch, Vlad leant down and forced his fangs back so he could bite Ingrid without leaving scars. Her skin tasted divine all the same, sucking like he would if he fed and she shuddered anew, almost breaking the grip on her wrists.

Vlad couldn't hold back any more, feeling the spark burst into flames as he came with a growl muffled in Ingrid's neck. She whimpered and arched up against him, spasming as she reached her own peak and slowly going lax beneath him. He let go of her wrists, his hand aching with the force with which she struggled. If he weren't _certain_ she loved it, Vlad would have been worried he had really been hurting her.

"Mmm. Good sex. Best remedy for insomnia."

 _"You_ struggle to sleep?"

Ingrid shrugged, stretching luxuriously and sitting up.

"You move in your sleep."

Vlad righted his clothes, preparing to be kicked out.

"Then stop letting me stay."

"Fine. Go."

No matter how blissed out and relaxed Ingrid seemed, it was always brutally easy for her to turn back to the Ice Queen most saw her as. Vlad had seen Ingrid the mother _and_ Ingrid the lover, he knew there was more to her than that.

"Remember Adze and I have a social engagement tomorrow. We'll be gone most of the night."

"I raised Adam alone for years. One night won't be any trouble."

Vlad got up, skin prickling with unease.

"That's unfair. You didn't give me a _chance_ to raise our son."

Ingrid got up, squaring up to him.

"There is no _our._ He is _my_ son."

"Ingrid, one day he is going to want to know where he came from. He has a right to know."

She turned away, nothing about her demeanour showing they had been intimate only minutes before.

"I told you to **go**."

Sighing, Vlad left. He needed a shower and some sleep if he was to deal with Adze the following night. Water stung on the scratches on his back, but they would heal over as he slept. Not that Adze was liable to see him naked anyway.

He fell into his coffin with a sigh, wondering how much of what he had said was selfish. Adam did have a right to know, Vlad would definitely want to know if Magda wasn't his mother... but that didn't change how badly Vlad wanted to be his _father._ Not just his 'uncle'.

Picking fights with Ingrid wasn't exactly the best way to go about it.

-YD-

 **I wrote a chapter! Woo.**

 **It probably sucks. But hey, I tried.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I keep failing to keep on top of this story (my others too but OTP so these two should always come first) and I'm very sorry!**

 **Dubious-bordering-on-non-consent in this chapter.**

-YD-

Vlad woke up, keenly aware from the start that he probably wouldn't enjoy his night at all. Ingrid was in a mood with him and he had to spend much of the evening socialising with his cheating wife and a room full of vampires he hated. Which meant limited time to spend with his son who was still in the dark about the truth of their relationship.

His clothes were hung up ready, reminding him sourly of those facts as he got out of his coffin. Running a hand over the top of his back and along the base of his neck, Vlad found the marks Ingrid left had indeed healed over. And it was very unlikely he would get more until her latest ice had thawed.

Still... he could spend breakfast with Adam first. He found the boy already in the kitchen, eating peanut butter out of the jar and looking sheepishly guilty to be caught.

"Vlad! I um... I thought you were busy tonight."

"I am, but I have time to eat breakfast before I'm surrounded by stodgy old blood drinkers."

Adam wrinkled his nose, sticking his finger back in the peanut butter jar and grinning when Vlad didn't stop him.

"You want some bread with that filth son?"

Ingrid, on the other hand, Adam jumped down and hid the jar behind his back from.

"I wasn't doing anything!"

Vlad pressed a fist to his mouth to try and stifle laughter; Ingrid would probably fireball him for laughing when she was trying to discipline the boy.

"Nice try. At least eat with some civilisation if you insist on eating breather trash like that."

"Yes mum."

Adam put the peanut butter on bread, sitting with the occasional sheepish look toward his mother between bites. Vlad avoided her eye, not wanting to annoy Ingrid any further - he could _feel_ the cold shoulder she was giving him.

"Vlad, what's a grave digger?"

Raising an eyebrow, Vlad swallowed down his mouthful of toast. Ingrid suddenly looked a little uncomfortable.

"Depends who you ask. A breather would say someone who digs graves. A vampire would say a chaser of powerful people."

"Oh. Mum said something about a gravedigger spitting something out this morning and I didn't understand."

"Adam!"

"Was that private? I'm sorry mum."

Vlad had a suspicion Adam didn't get in trouble very much, because when his face fell and he hung his head Ingrid's bristly self softened.

"It's fine. Just think about what you say more son."

Vlad was certainly thinking about it. It took him a minute to pick apart the strange words, but almost immediately he felt sure Ingrid had been referring to Adze. Lucifer knew their bloodbinding had been the ultimate in gravedigging. And spitting something out... she could have been speaking literally if she had seen Adze picking up one of Vlad's soya bottles by mistake.

Or she could have been referring to something metaphorically.

Like a baby.

Vlad wanted to be a father. He _was,_ technically speaking. But by all that was evil Vlad could not imagine subjecting a baby to his defunct marriage. Let alone to _Adze_ as a mother.

That was the problem with eternal bindings. Vlad was stuck with it. He had adjusted to monotony and near-depression before. Before Ingrid turned up with their son and the rekindling of their sexual relationship, throwing Vlad into a mix of explosive chemistry and deep emotional satisfaction. It shattered his world to pieces and rebuilt it in a new configuration, and now the utter abomination his marriage was rankled something awful.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff for tutoring. Boring old Mathematics tonight."

Ingrid watched him go. So did Vlad.

"So why did Adam overhear you talking about Adze?"

"Surprised you worked that out. All I said was she should hurry up and spit out a spawn so you'll stake her to protect it. Garlic breath took the last of the French Bordeaux 1021."

Of course Ingrid would consider murder a solution for Adze drinking the last of a particular vintage.

"So order more and charge it to me. You living here isn't a secret and if you must, order it in my name."

"Really?"

"I have more money than I know what to do with. Not that Adze doesn't help there. If it'll keep you happier here I _really_ don't mind you buying a few crates of blood."

Ingrid eyed him suspiciously.

"Is that the same speech you give your wife when she wants to go out slaughtering breathers?"

"Nope. Different speech. That speech was all for you."

Vlad almost felt her thaw a little as a shadow of a smirk ghosted at the very edges of her lips. Just for a second. Then Adam called her name and something different crossed her face. Her expression shifted again and Vlad immediately knew what the cause was.

His wife.

"Seems you're running late if even _she's_ got to come looking for you."

"Remember who's home this is."

Ingrid leant against the door frame smirking, arms folded across her chest. Vlad tried not to notice it pushing up her breasts because getting aroused by Ingrid in front of Adze was a very bad idea.

"I do. **His.** And I was _begged_ to come here... you barely know what your own coffin looks like."

Adze snarled, but Vlad just didn't have the energy tonight.

"Ingrid, Adam called you. Adze, behave yourself."

Ingrid slinked off, not bothering to even look at Adze while Adze continued to glare at Ingrid's retreating back. Vlad cleared his throat and the wife in question snapped her head around, full lips still pulled back to reveal her snarl.

"If you loiter looking like a threat to them I can't go get ready can I?"

Schooling her features, Adze sped off in the opposite direction to Ingrid and Adam. Sighing, Vlad brushed a couple of crumbs off of his jumper and accepted he was going to have to put on the formal attire he loathed, followed by his crown and hope he got away with spending most of the night talking to the Slayers representatives there. At least they weren't so dull Vlad wanted to go for a walk in the sunlight.

Dressed and attempting to tame his impossible hair a couple of minutes later, Vlad picked up his crown and headed back down in the castle with a view to picking up a bottle to take with them.

"Vlad!"

"Adam!"

The boy charged over with a smile on his face and two books under his arm.

"You look really boring and grown up."

Eyeing Adam's comfortable jeans and powder blue t-shirt with a cat on with no small amount of envy - colours had been too much his dad would never let Vlad wear an animal that wasn't a bat or dragon - Vlad nodded.

"I do don't I? Unfortunately pyjamas weren't on the list as acceptable attire."

Adam frowned, then giggled.

"That does suck. I just wanted to say bye."

His free arm went around Vlad's middle, uncaring of the formal wear and it was refreshing as Vlad squeezed him in return.

"Come on Adam, it's work time."

Pouting, Adam trotted obediently toward his mother where she was holding a book he had forgotten. If Vlad wasn't mistaken, Ingrid gave his suit an appreciative look. That might have been wishful thinking. She turned and followed Adam without a seconds glance backward, so it probably had been imaginary.

Grabbing a bottle from the special 'guest' shelf that primarily composed itself of bottles Adze bought but found she hated after one of the six bottles in a crate, Vlad checked his watch and swore at the fact they were running late.

"Adze!"

She appeared next to him with a violent displacement of air, fake smile already beginning to attach itself to her face.

"About time."

"I'm the Grand High Vampire. I can be late."

His tie felt suffocating even though he didn't need to breathe. His clothes felt too tight despite the expensive tailoring of a custom fit. Vlad hated _everything_ about his outfit except the comfy socks he had on under his boots.

"Come on!"

"Calm down. We aren't going to fly any quicker because you're in a mood."

Adze glared, patted down the waist of her dress and straightened her wrap - the thing she wore _specifically_ so someone had to ask to take it, Adze craved attention so - before gesturing at Vlad to open the front door. Adam's tutor for the night had just landed outside, bowing immediately to Vlad. Not Bertrand... Vlad thought his name might have been Ben. Something like that.

"Brent."

 _Brent._ That was it. He had that vaguely terrified look of someone who had been hit on by Adze only to turn her down. Vlad tried to give him a reassuring smile but with Adze on his arm it probably came out a grimace.

"Good evening Your Grandness."

"Evening. Adam's ready for class so go on in."

"Thank you sir. Enjoy the Ball."

 _That_ was unlikely. Vlad merely nodded, dropping Adze's arm like a UV grenade to shift into his bat form. Even his wings sensed his reticence to go, seeming twice as hard to flap toward their destination. Landing outside a castle that was no less imposing and unwelcoming than his own despite its smaller size, he sighed and straightened his crown.

"Lets do this."

Vlad felt something was off almost immediately with Adze. She was pushing even more of a fake smile on to her face, and not taking _every_ opportunity to socialise with anybody who wasn't Vlad. She didn't even make that complaining little whine when Vlad ordered soy blood, pouring it for him and touching his arm as she handed it over. Vlad was suspicious but they were in public; maybe she was trying to butter him up before asking for or doing something he would hate.

It wouldn't be the first time.

His soy tasted off, but when he checked the bottle it was a new fake vintage. One he would never buy for himself, that much was certain.

"Your Grandness!"

Adze wound her arm around his, looking outwardly the doting wife as ever. Playing the part. Vlad wanted to tear said arm off and throw it in a fire. The vampire they were talkinng to was so full of himself he probably wouldn't even notice.

Vlad noticed something. He didn't feel too good. That soya wasn't agreeing with him. It wasn't poisoned - Vlad could sense danger without even realising, his vast powers almost ridiculously so compared to all others.

"Are you quite alright Your Grandness?"

"I fear my husband has overindulged. He's still rather young, you see."

Vlad wanted to glare but it wasn't working. When did Adze start looking so nice?

Oh. What was _that_ about?

"Ah, to be in my first century of unlife again."

Not quite sure why, Vlad found his hand roaming Adze's dress. It was elegant and expensive, judging by the soft feel of it. Some of their nearby company chuckled.

"Can't even wait to get home eh lad?"

"Huh?"

Vlad blinked, shaking his head to clear it.

"Oh you know how married life is."

Adze simpered, smiling brightly.

"Aye. Maybe you should ask the host if he minds you two taking a guest crypt. Lucifer knows the vampire world eagerly awaits the heir!"

That comment made Vlad's mind stutter - there were reasons why they hadn't had a child. He just couldn't for the unlife of him remember what they were. He wasn't sure what Adze's frown meant. He wasn't sure of very much right now.

"I would rather ask forgiveness than permission."

A raucous laugh sounded in Vlad's ears, but before he knew it he was being bodily tugged along by Adze. He was sure he wanted to protest, but couldn't think why. They were suddenly somewhere quiet and dank and dusty, dimly lit by only a few candles. There was a coffin. Sleep would be good. Adze swallowed a vial of something, then smiled sweetly. He thought that was meant to be a sweet smile anyway.

"Take off your crown dear."

Her tone wasn't very endearing, but Vlad felt certain he had dealt with that fact before. Although Adze's voice didn't sound quite right. Vlad raised his arms and slid the crown off, placing it aside and whatever power he had had over the strange feelings began to slip. He tried to push back, defeat them and it was starting to work.

Then Adze had his trousers open and Vlad felt cool fingers wrap around him. His mind was torn - the touch felt wrong but _so good._ It wasn't what he wanted, but at the same time it was. Her dress lifted as soon as Vlad was erect, clumsy gropes and rutting somewhere in the vague awareness he had as Adze and he tangled in the coffin.

If Vlad had any ability to talk, he felt sure Adze's name would not be the one on his lips. Everything felt so wrong but the drive kept going. Primal and base. His wife should be with child. His child. Vlad pinned her down and rutted harder against her, coming with a guttural grunt far too fast but she seemed satisfied.

His trousers were done up and Vlad felt kind of dizzy. What was going on? He never got sloppy drunk at a party. Too dangerous. The crown going back on his head only alleviated a little of his daze. Just enough that Vlad felt suddenly sick. Whatever it was acting to make him a drunken fool was beginning to ease off and he felt filthy, sticky.

Vlad needed to go home. He wasn't even going to wait for Adze. Checking his clothes and crown were where they should be, Vlad stumbled out of the crypt he didn't recognise, refusing to breathe and taste the clash of pheromones on the air. Their scents didn't mingle well he noticed; surefire sign of incompatibilities.

Ingrid smelled right.

Oh bats. _Ingrid._

The reason everything felt wrong hit him like garlic gas; Adze wasn't the one whom he enjoyed spending time in a coffin with. Vlad didn't remember enough to say whether or not Adze had been enjoying anything. She had seemed to. She initiated it after all.

Vlad managed to stumble outside, taking several deep breaths and scanning the skyline for clues as to what direction he had come from. If he focused hard enough he could _feel_ his castle; it was soaked in his energies after he had lived there for so long. It was certainly easier to feel the pull of familiarity than rely on hazy senses.

He landed clumsily outside the castle and it took Vlad over a minute to push the door open and stumble inside. He looked around, hoping for clues on the way to his room.

"Vlad!" that voice was familiar, it made him want to smile "you're back early... Mum!"

"What?

"Why does Vlad look sick? And he smells kinda funny."

Blinking, Vlad recognised Ingrid and Adam. He tried to smile at them but his body was still reticent to follow his orders. It was a miracle he had made it home at all.

"Adam, go to the training room and get the alchemy box then bring it to Vlad's room. Do _not_ run with it, most of the contents are breakable and volatile."

"Yes mum."

Vlad was yanked along again but he wanted to fight less than he had against Adze. Ingrid dumped him unceremoniously into his coffin, not stopping Vlad as he reached down to untie his boots. It took a while but eventually Vlad was wriggling his toes in his favourite socks freely. She took off his crown and tossed it aside but the haze didn't grow any stronger.

"I would assume you were trying to get back at me for this morning but I know even you aren't usually this dim. Plus that wouldn't really have worked."

"Not jealous are you?"

Vlad covered his mouth with his hand after he spoke, confused about why he said it. It was silly. Skittish footsteps came close, revealing Adam wobbling slightly as he carted a big box in his little arms.

"I got it! Are you gonna fix Vlad mum?"

"Yep. Consider this an impromptu alchemy lesson. Transylvanian Bat Vomit is a basic cure all for flushing things out of your system. Want to jam this in his mouth?"

"Ok! Open wide Vlad. Medicine time!"

Vlad obeyed mechanically, choking on the nasty taste but someone had said it would help.

"Now give him this."

"What is it?"

"Sleep potion. He has to sleep this off."

Some minty liquid was poured into his mouth and Vlad swallowed it eagerly to rid him of the bat vomit taste. That was the last coherent thought he had that night.

Vlad woke the following evening, sun barely out of the sky when he came to with a violent headache and the taste of sickness and regret in his mouth. He stumbled from his coffin with a groan, finding a note in recognisable handwriting on parchment with a scent that soothed his frayed nerves.

 _Wife didn't come home - I wrote this at sunrise._

First on Vlad's celebratory... celebrations of Adze not home yet, Vlad went and took a shower to cleanse his skin of the dirty clog he felt all over. He tossed the formal attire that was wrinkled and disheveled from sleeping in it to one side, the foreign scent of Adze's sex pheromones on it making him nauseous.

Feeling infinitely better for a wash and clean, _comfortable_ clothes, Vlad went in search of untainted soy blood to further flush his system out. There were already inhabitants in the kitchen; Adam and Ingrid.

"Hey Vlad! Are you feeling better? You smell better."

"I will do when I've had a drink. Thank you for taking care of me last night when I was in no fit state."

"It was mostly mum. I just got the box."

"Adam, go get into your mess clothes. I think Vlad will want to bake again."

"Yay!"

Adam charged off at his mothers behest, leaving the two alone as Vlad dug in the cupboards for a bottle he trusted. The familiar taste soothed his dry, bitter tastebuds.

"Did Adze drug you last night?"

"Uh. Yeah. I didn't realise until it was too late and she was taking me to a guest crypt."

"So she really did-"

"Don't say it."

"Vlad, she raped you."

His fangs clashed against his lower teeth. Vlad felt nausea bubble.

"I'm the Grand High Vampire. I say my _wife_ raped me and I'm the laughing stock of our species."

"Which is some of the more nonsensical of our gender politics when one considers how evil most vampiresses are. If you want me to slaughter her on your behalf, I'm offering a rare helpfulness here."

Vlad shook his head.

"I appreciate it, but I'm pretty certain it was for a specific reason."

"That doesn't excuse it."

"No, but I can remember her taking... something."

"Something? Like what? A contraceptive?"

"Opposite. I think she meant for me to get her pregnant."

-YD-

 **This chapter was always planned but when I found out about the Me Too campaign, I hauled ass to finish this chapter today.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't hold your breath but this might have been a weekly update!**

-YD-

"We'll discuss this later. He's got no tutoring tonight. Spend the time with him."

Vlad was so grateful he could have _cried,_ knowing Ingrid was, in her own way, trying to make Vlad feel better. To give him something to focus on besides being violated by his wife, drugged and fucked against his will. An excitable boy dashed back toward them, readily in clothes he was allowed to get messy and looking up at Vlad with big blue eyes full of hope.

"Vlad! Are we baking?"

"Absolutely. Just as soon as we clean up from breakfast."

Adam nodded excitably, immediately helping Vlad clear the mess of a mealtime with practiced hands. He wasn't one to shy away from tidying up after himself, no doubt drilled into him by Ingrid from a young age. She abhorred mess unless it was her own. Or during sex. Ingrid definitely enjoyed a sloppy fuck.

Vlad only hoped she wasn't expecting him to be up to it that night. Or morning. His skin still crawled, stomach roiling at the hazy, substance-impaired images of Adze beneath him. Only Adam's temporary body heat as an untransformed vampire stopped Vlad recoiling at the slightest brush of skin.

Ingrid loitered around in the doorway, staying uninvolved until the end product was ready. None of the mess, all of the rewards. Vlad opted not to watch her peeling chocolate decorations from the top of the cake he and Adam had made with their morning, unsure how his sickened mind and primal instincts for Ingrid would collide. Instead he helped Adam clean flour and cocoa from surfaces, then throw together a functional lunch.

"Can we watch one of your DVD things?"

Adam asked out of the blue while chewing on some reheated chipmunk meat - one of Vlad's guilty pleasures and Adam hadn't asked what it was. Ingrid looked as surprised as Vlad felt.

"Uh-"

"Is your homework done?"

Adam nodded quickly, leaving Vlad stunned as Ingrid nodded her consent. Adam had yet to experience any real technology beyond Vlad's old radio that didn't work half the time. The TV and DVD player were uncharted territory. Clearly he could sense today was different somehow, thiugg Vlad wasn't sure what the boy thought was going on.

"Don't get used to it. It's a reward for keeping up with your studies, I'm not having you turned into a breather-lover like him."

She thawed a little all the same when presented with her - _their_ \- sons joyous smile. Vlad was unreasonably happy about it too, feeling much like his son as they went to change, then set up in his personal entertainment room with slices of cake and glasses of cold drink. Adam perused the DVD selection with copious amounts of curiosity, not understanding titles or images as they didn't connect to anything.

"Oh, this one is named like one of the books I found in the library!"

He held up _How To Train Your Dragon,_ which Vlad recognised - he had enjoyed the books as a boy, bought the movies when they came out.

"It's a good movie. There's a dragon in it that sorta has bat wings."

"Oh, mum will like that one best then!"

Vlad chuckled as Adam perched on the sofa, eyes riveted to the screen before even the opening credits. Then he remembered all the t-shirts and pyjamas he owned with familiar beasts on. The boy loved dragons. He had been almost stealthy about getting the movie on actually.

Very Dracula.

Ingrid rolled her eyes but settled in for the duration, even laughing here and there when things blew up or someone almost got eaten by a dragon. Adam was utterly smitten with the movie, and not even Ingrid could deny him when Vlad mentioned there was a sequel and he practically burst with excitement.

Vlad would probably pay for tying her hands so, but it was absolutely worth it to see Adam so happy and to spend such casual, gentle time with his son. Not that baking cakes strictly came under vampiric, but Vlad remembered all the times his own father insisted on more vampire friendly pursuits if Vlad tried to spend time with him.

Adam was getting simpler things, like reading while Vlad worked in the library, or learning to cook despite vampire and even breather societal traditions pegging it as women's work. Vlad looked down part way through the second movie to see Adam slumped over asleep, leaning just a little against Vlad's leg from the other side of the sofa.

"It's not even dinner time."

Ingrid had a fondness in her eyes even as she shook her head.

"TV can make your eyes tired and he's never seen one before. Should I wake him?"

"Yeah. He's never been a big napper, won't sleep well come dawn if he does it now."

Vlad nodded and reached to nudge Adam, who bolted upright in surprise with wide eyes.

"I wasn't sleeping!"

"Of course not. Just missing the film with your eyes closed."

Adam pouted at his mother, then jumped as a loud noise came from the TV and turned his attentions back to the movie while pretending nothing had happened. Vlad chuckled to himself, then watched as the main character smiled as his parents reunited. It was a bittersweet reunion he knew, as the father was soon killed off.

Biting his lip, Adam looked at his mother for a minute but said nothing. Vlad almost scanned the boys mind for certainty, but given the momentary worry in Ingrid's face, she had expected the same thing Vlad did. Adam didn't say it, but they were certain he wanted to ask of his own father in that moment.

"Ugh, Drago is such a buttface. Hey! Drago Buttface instead of Bludvist!"

Despite the sombre mood of the film, Adam had reduced himself to hysterical laughter. He barely composed himself for the funeral pyre, but occasional snickers escaped him until the dramatic end scenes caught his attention again.

"So he forgave his mom for just flapping off for twenty years?"

"She saved dragons and thought he was gonna be like his dad. She had her reasons."

They weren't just talking of the film; one day Adam was going to have questions about where he came from and Vlad would have to explain his absence from the boys early life and the lie they had built. Even then, Vlad was going to have to answer for impregnating his sister their son, diabolical even by vampire standards.

"I thought it was sweet how his mom decided to stay for him. I mean, she's all wild and stuff and would want to be off out with the dragons but instead she knew her son needed her."

"Sentimental."

Adam didn't find that an insult from his mother, and that made Vlad's dead heart warm.

"I'm hungry."

"It _is_ almost dinnertime. Want to make pizzas?"

Ingrid looked like she might argue, but then either decided Adam's happiness or her attempt to keep Vlad from feeling the effects of what Adze had done to him was more important than overindulging her son for one day.

"Yeah!"

They had practice now, could make their personal pizzas without completely destroying the kitchen. Ingrid directed them in making hers, but she sat and ate it with them all the same. Vlad almost felt ok for a little while.

The castle seemed to suddenly drop ten degrees; Adam shivered slightly. Vlad and Ingrid had both heard the front door slam closed, knew it could only mean one thing.

Adze was home.

His stomach almost revolted, barely keeping the pizza in it to be dissolved by vampiric stomach acids. They could only digest blood correctly as adults; everything else stopped at the stomach.

Ingrid threw him an unreadable look, then glanced down at the kitchen.

"You two can clean up, right?"

"Of course mum. Hey, how come we say mum but the movie says mom?"

Ingrid left Vlad to answer that, heading off out of the room to Lucifer knew where.

"It's sort of cultural? Like, different countries and places use it. Some places will use mama or ma, or mother. Where we grew up in Transylvania it was mum, but when we lived in the UK for a bit, a lot of people used mom. In Wales I think it was 'mam', but that might have been the accent. Cousin Olga in America used mom."

Adam listened avidly as though it was fascinating rather than Vlad's babbling as he wondered where Ingrid was, or if Adze was going to come near him. He didn't want Adam to see him crippled by shame and self-loathing. Logically he knew Adze was at fault for what had happened - he had been drugged, but Vlad felt at fault for letting her. For not being strong enough to fight the mind-altering substance.

Ingrid returned before Vlad could totally panic, but his state must have been clear to her as her eyes lingered on his clammy-feeling skin.

"Since you fell asleep earlier, it's an early night for you little bat."

Adam feigned a sulk, cheering when Ingrid let him have another slice of cake before bed. Luckily, vampire children weren't terribly prone to sugar highs.

"Brush your teeth!"

"Yes mom! Nope, feels weird. Yes mum!"

He trotted off to his room obediently, plate of cake and one of the _How To Train Your Dragon_ books in hand to enjoy before bed. Ingrid loitered at her bedroom door, looking oddly at Vlad.

"You coming?"

"Honestly, not feeling up to-"

"Idiot. I know that. I _assumed_ you wouldn't want to sleep alone."

Vlad barely managed not to gape in surprise. Ingrid only sometimes allowed him to sleep next to her, and even then it was after they were utterly spent. He nodded dumbly, thankful she wasn't expecting anything from him. It was one of those things where Ingrid showed she wasn't the ice block she purported to be, understanding and even supportive when he needed it most.

He jumped when she tried to take off his shirt, rolling her eyes but dropping her hands immediately.

"I'm not after your virtue but your buttons dig in. You should know by now my skin is sensitive."

Vlad removed his clothing himself, keeping his boxers on and feeling stupidly self-conscious. Ingrid had seen him naked hundreds of times. She slipped out of her own clothes and beckoned him to the coffin, even baring her throat willingly when Vlad was drawn to her pulse point. Even when they 'died' from vampirism, it remained the most potent spot to taste a vampires scent. Ingrid smelled _safe, right._ He inhaled deeply until his muscles softened somewhat.

She too was in underwear, soft lacey cotton on her hips and chest but otherwise Vlad could feel skin, see the porcelain that made her so different to Adze. She had kept her clothes on, meaning Ingrid's bare skin was another difference to soothe him. He placed a hand on her waist, his head beneath her neck. She was being remarkably tolerant of his comfort seeking, tactile without being sexual. It was uncharted territory for them.

"Alright?"

"Mhmm. Where'd you go earlier?"

"To talk to the bitch. Find out what she gave you."

"She told you?"

Ingrid nodded, nails tickling his spine as she absent-mindedly stroked his back. It was comforting.

"I lied. Said certain substances could affect fertility. Given her panic reaction and what she said, you were right about pregnancy. What are you going to do?"

"What did she give me?"

He was stalling, they both knew it.

"Du Trappe. Basically the vampire equivalent of that perfume dad made to seduce breathers. However, as you discovered, it makes for a short but potent lust inducer when ingested. You can take fire lily extract before parties in future, it'll stop anyone else spiking you."

Vlad burrowed closer involuntarily at the reminder. Ingrid let him.

"When did you get so good at Alchemy?"

"Reading while Adam slept."

Vlad didn't answer, letting her scent fill his lungs on every unnecessary breath.

"What will you do if she is?"

"I don't know. Find a way to last nine months without killing her to feel safe again. Do whatever it takes to save the kid from her. And I won't let her chase you out of here, but I suspect you knew that."

Ingrid's hand stilled for a brief second, then continued to lightly caress him.

"Damn straight."

Vlad smiled to himself, soothed by her familiar touch and scent and voice. When he looked up at her hopefully, Ingrid indulged him wordlessly with a kiss. Adze hadn't bothered with such frivolous actions, leaving this particular action untainted by what she had done. Ingrid was noticeably holding back; kissing was almost exclusively foreplay to them. Vlad could feel the want, but it was tempered by disgust still and he knew if he tried he might not be able to go through with it.

Ingrid pressed a surprisingly gentle hand into his hair, soothing across his scalp while his fingers flexed against the dip at the bottom of her back. Their mouths met with surety and experience, knowing how and when to apply pressure until both were a little light headed despite lacking the need for oxygen.

"She didn't kiss you."

It wasn't a question. Vlad answered it anyway, chocolate still lingering on her breath from earlier.

"Nope. All you. Well. You and Erin."

He chose not to remember kissing Adze on their bloodbinding night. He chose not to remember that night at all really, except that it had likely been Adam's conception.

"Breathers don't count."

Vlad didn't have a chance to argue before Ingrid was kissing him again, slow and gentle but insistent and a little possessive all the same. Her skin was cool and surprisingly yielding against his own, his lacking the usual response of an erection not seeming to upset Ingrid in the slightest. He couldn't remember the last time they kissed like that; there was often too much moaning and filthy words coming from their mouths for such prolonged lip-locks.

They eased the intensity down slowly, a last few brief brushes of their mouths before Ingrid murmured "sleep" against his lips, twisting around so Vlad could spoon up against her back. Somehow she knew he couldn't handle a weight on top of him to sleep right now. He glanced to check her door was locked, though Adze would have to be **suicidal** to enter Ingrid's bedroom whether she suspected her husband was in there or not.

Ingrid woke him a little before nightfall, not even seeming to notice his waking erection though it must have dug into her back when she woke.

"You need to go before Adam finds you in here."

It was always the same reason she ejected him; that and his need to shower her scent off him. She was gentler about it this time, kissing him again before nudging him out of her coffin to dress and slip away before their son found him there and had questions Ingrid wouldn't and Vlad _couldn't_ answer.

Vlad didn't shower; sleeping together didn't coat him in her pheromones the way sex would and her scent near him was perfectly understandable when they inhabited the same castle. Plus his clothes would dull it to others while Vlad got to feel swaddled in the memory of her helping him. Holding him. Not treating him like the disgusting creature he felt he was, Adze's touch a stain on his skin only he could see, but Ingrid's soft brushes had seemed to wash them away temporarily.

Adze was nowhere to be seen; Vlad suspected she would be scarce until the pregnancy was confirmed or denied. Not when she knew Ingrid knew what she had done. He wouldn't _ever_ accept a drink from Adze again, fire lily extract or not.

Adam had tutoring that night, so Vlad couldn't ignore the hazy yet somehow haunting memories of Adze on him, under him. Ingrid wouldn't offer the comfort she had outside of her coffin, but Vlad was touched to feel her fingers slide through his, squeezing to jolt him back to reality when she noticed him somewhat spaced out in the kitchen after lunch.

"If you want, he's doing homework in the library. Go do Council work in there with him."

Letting him spend time with their son and actively encouraging it were two very different things, especially when it came to Ingrid, who at times seemed to actively _resent_ that he was the boys father. Vlad wasn't going to waste the opportunity offered, taking his neglected paperwork to the library and getting a smile from Adam.

"Are you working too?"

"If you don't mind."

Adam shook his head.

"It's your castle!"

"You live here too and if you're in the zone I won't disturb you."

He was waved over anyway, perching on the opposite side of the table so his scrolls didn't end up on Adam's book pile. They worked quietly but in companiable silence until a hungry little boy started to notice it was dinner time, and Vlad found Adam had the same calming effect as Ingrid in that he felt better not being alone.

"Vlad?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Adze gonna have a baby?"

Vlad had to fight not to freeze.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just curious. You don't have babies yet but its been brought up a couple of times since me and mum moved here, so I thought maybe meeting me had made you want to be a dad. Or made you and Adze want to be parents."

Vlad almost blurted out the truth there and then. He _was_ a father. He ached to be Adam's parent. But it wasn't the right time, even Vlad's desperate self knew that.

"I'm not sure Adam. No matter what happens with me and Adze this is your home ok?"

He nodded, smiling as he folded up his worksheets and tidied his book pile. They went to have dinner, chatting amicably about the part of the dragon book Adam had gotten to over perfectly ordinary spaghetti.

That morning, Ingrid let Vlad curl up against her again. And again the next night. And the night after that. Never once complaining he couldn't go beyond kissing. Vlad was baffled but so powerfully grateful he dare not question it.

A week and a half after the... incident - Vlad was probably reaching a stage of denial by then - Adze swanned into the castle, invading the living room where he and Adam were playing chess and almost making Vlad throw up on her. She tossed a rolled up parchment with the VHC logo scrawled on the top. He unrolled it, seeing the dreaded result of... the incident.

Well. Assuming it was actually Vlad's.

Adze was having a baby.

-YD-

 **I think it was in fact a weekly update! I'm boggled. And grateful to all who stick by me as I tumble through my hiatus with questionable mental faculties.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Again, apologies. I got two of my other active stories completed so that takes the pressure off from juggling** ** _five_** **of them. I need to control myself better.**

-YD-

Adze smirked as Vlad stared, aghast, at the paper in front of him.

"Now you don't need your sister and her illegitimate brat."

Vlad bit back a growl, still fighting nausea at the proximity of his wife, who had apparently raped him to get herself pregnant.

Or at least, to give that illusion. Vlad would ask, but Adze was highly unlikely to admit if that was the case.

"Ingrid and Adam stay. One, Adam is the _Dracula_ heir. Two, he's male and you might have a girl. Three, you might not make it to term. And four, most importantly... we both know that baby probably isn't mine."

"What?"

Vlad had accidentally forgotten for a split second - Adam was in the room.

"Adam, go find your mother please?"

The boy bit his lip, looking between Vlad and Adze but knowing better than to argue. He left the chess board part-played, got up and left the room with some confused and somewhat distressed looks back at the married couple. Adze scowled at him the entire time, turning her venom on Vlad as soon as Adam scampered away.

"As I was saying. You've been in more coffins than Mrs Nosferatu. You might not carry to term. Until gender is determined and that baby is even born so we can see who the daddy is, you don't get to use it as a way of demanding anything. Are we clear?"

Vlad was close to throwing up, fists clenched to try and stop his hands shaking and his skin felt too tight. But his voice came out icy and unwavering, and Adze scowled more viciously. She turned to sweep from the room in a foul mood, but she was stopped by Ingrid. Vlad could only watch as Ingrid pinned Adze to the wall by her throat, getting up in her face but still looking completely in control.

"You speak to my son like that again and you won't be undead long enough to find out who's the daddy. Are _we_ clear?"

She didn't wait for an answer, dropping Adze heavily and Vlad's treacherous wife stumbled, hissing. Sometimes Vlad forgot Ingrid had taken Vlad's power-bite, but then when she flared up it was clear.

"You're nothing but a back up!"

Ingrid kept her cool while Adze devolved, losing to her anger so easily.

"Oh please, they pushed you at Vlad to seduce him into biting breathers. You couldn't even seduce him to knock you up! You're a failure with a meaningless title. Now get out of my sight before I put you out of all our miseries."

Growling, Adze stormed off in a flit fast enough to rattle the entire room. Several chess pieces fell over. Adam peered around from behind the doorframe, then looked up at his mother.

"Would you really kill her?"

Vlad couldn't have prepared for Ingrid's heartfelt, genuine answer if he had had a years forewarning.

"I'd do anything to protect you son. You know that."

Adam lit up, cuddling Ingrid around the middle tightly and she returned it happily. Vlad ached to see it. He wanted to be Adam's dad. He wanted Adze's baby not to be his, for all complications to be gone so it could just be the three of them.

"Hey, tighten your shields. You're projecting."

Ingrid hissed, and Vlad clamped his mind down tight lest Adze come nearby and wriggle in through his weakened shields. Ingrid nodded to say he was blocking again. Adam lppked confused.

"What are shields?"

Ingrid gestured that Vlad could take that one, clearly trying to calm down from the minor altercation with Adze still.

"Vampires are telepathic, we can send and receive images and messages with our minds. However, if you aren't shielded then bad guys can go mooching through."

Adam listened intently, then nodded.

"Am I shielded?

"Kind of. Child vampire brains tend to be too chaotic to bother reading. It's like looking through a blender for an apple seed."

He frowned, trying to picture it if his scrunched up eyes were any indication. Then he smiled.

"That does sound silly. You wanna finish our chess match now Vlad?"

He nodded eagerly, then turned to the table where their game was a shambles of fallen pieces.

"Adze kinda messed it up, sorry Adam."

Adam held up his hand, headed over and rearranged the board in silence.

"I think that's where we were at before. I definitely had both your knights and you had my queens side castle... yep."

Vlad blinked, stunned. He was pretty certain Adam was on the jugular too.

"How did you remember that?"

"Uh. I just did? I don't know."

He might be biased, but Vlad still reckoned his son was an unprecedented miracle. Smart and funny and caring - he had Ingrid's wit and brilliance but he also seemed to have Vlad's heart and soul.

"Well. Let's finish this match then."

Vlad was still unsettled by Adze, but Adam calmed him and Ingrid was around. It was as much as he could settle while his wife was home.

"Checkmate!"

His son often beat Vlad at chess anyway, but his distracted mood wasn't really helping any. Still, it was time spent with his son, and to Vlad that was time well spent.

"Vlad?"

"Yeah?"

Adam moved his pawn on the reset board, then looked up at Vlad.

"If Adze's baby _is_ yours and it's a boy, will we have to leave?"

Vlad shook his head, knowing with certainty in his dead heart that he would never voluntarily give up the boy before him.

"You two are only going to leave if you choose to. Adze can't change that you're the Dracula heir, and that means you stay where the Blood Mirror is until you're sixteen."

Vlad moved a knight, deciding strategic thinking beyond him and just aiming for _legal_ moves.

"What about after that?"

Adam's big Dracula blues were hard to look away from.

"By then Adze will have gotten bored complaining about you and have found a new cause to storm around with sulks and tantrums."

Stifled giggling came from the direction of the little boy, and he moved a chess piece with a shaky hand as he trembled with suppressed laughter.

"Ok then. Why did you say the baby might not be yours?"

Vlad floundered slightly.

"Ah-"

Ingrid cut _that_ awkward topic off for him.

"Adam, what have I told you about asking those sorts of questions?"

Their son looked to Ingrid sheepishly.

"To not do it?" Ingrid nodded and Adam added a mumbled "in front of you."

Ingrid heard him, but Vlad watched as she smirked out of Adam's eyeline. She was impressed. He couldn't help being amused at the boy being _such_ a typical Dracula. Granted, he was _all_ Dracula but still.

"Checkmate! Time for food?"

Adam finished trouncing Vlad soundly, then looked up hopefully.

"It _is_ almost time for dinner. Want to help making it?"

"Yeah!"

He always did, but Vlad loved his excitable response and asked anyway just to see it. Adam tidied up the chess board without being asked, then hopped along at Vlad's side all the way to the kitchen. They made dinner together, chatting and laughing and Vlad felt almost normal again. His son was cleansing, purifying. Sanctifying.

Ingrid made an allowance for _one_ DVD that evening, and Vlad hadn't wasted time - he found _How To Train Your Dragon_ had a TV series and so he had obtained those discs for the very occasion of time with his son. Adam thrilled in it, fascinated by new dragons and laughing heartily at the jokes. When it came to daybreak and bedtime, he was still visibly excitable despite yawning.

Once Adam was in bed, Ingrid stood at her door waiting for Vlad to walk through it. He probably ought to feel pathetic that he couldn't sleep alone, but if Ingrid was willing to allow him into her coffin he wasn't wasting such a chance. They undressed, down to their underwear before they ventured into the enclosed space. Ingrid seemed to know Vlad was different that day, watching as he slid down the strap of her bra and pressed his mouth to the revealed skin.

"Are you ok?"

He _wanted_ her badly, but they both knew it wasn't a certainty he could do anything.

"Not sure. Trying."

Ingrid let him, baring her throat willingly to let Vlad brush his lips along the most potent source of her scent. He could _taste_ her already, fangs dropping down as desire started to build. Her bra came off easily, slid from her arms to expose the flawless marble of her naked breasts. Ingrid gasped as he cupped one in his hand, reacquainting himself with her body and her responses. He wanted to bleach every soiled memory Adze left him with, replace it with Ingrid's perfection as she surrendered to his nervous touch.

Her pheromones enticed him further, calling him to stake his claim on the arousal she was giving off. Nobody could own Ingrid, but Vlad could lay some ownership on the knowledge of what made her hot, made her wet, made her come.

Hungry lips caught his as Ingrid kissed him, tongue raking across his fangs with a moan. The sound sent a pulse of lightning through Vlad's body, sparks filling his groin. Unsure if he could actually utilise his erection without having a meltdown, Vlad focused instead on her and slid his hand down over Ingrid's abdomen, gentling fingers over her soft belly before they reached her underwear.

Ingrid parted her thighs immediately in welcoming, letting out sinful sounds when Vlad's fingers made purchase with her clit. If she minded that they were fooling around like teenage virgins again it didn't show, every response heated and hungry as her kisses became messy, broken on moans as he touched her.

When his hand stilled, Ingrid couldn't suppress a growl of frustration no matter how understanding he knew she could be.

"Get on top."

She clicked immediately, straddling him and pressing against his erection through their underwear. The position worked better if he was on top, but Ingrid was still making it work for them. Pale hands braced on her own slender thighs, Ingrid rolled her hips to grind along his erection and Lucifer did she look _incredible_ doing it. Sweet, erotic sounds left her parted lips, Vlad's hands moving to cup her waist and his own hips slowly working into the rhythm.

Everything was different - no drug-haze, no half-dressed rut. Ingrid's scent and sounds and knowledge of Vlad's body were all so _right,_ pushing Adze from his mind at last as Ingrid moved faster, scratched lightly down his chest. His stomach muscles flexed and contracted as pleasure built in his gut, Ingrid's arousal dampening fabric as they pushed each other closer. She cupped her own breast, rubbing the pebbled bump of her nipple and Vlad felt her thighs tighten on his hips, knew how it meant she was coming.

The sounds she made were all the push Vlad needed to join her, shuddering and bucking and panting as they rode the high together. Ingrid leant down, her hair brushing along his chest and collar bone before her mouth covered his. Sealing the act with something almost entirely unique to her, something _Adze_ never did when she was taking something Vlad hadn't offered.

"You alright?"

The fact Ingrid _asked_ touched Vlad, as though she needed to know he was still ok after the distractions of seeking climax.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ok."

She smiled slightly as they kissed again, both having to remove their soiled underwear before they could curl back in her coffin. Vlad curled around Ingrid's back, the air full of their mingled scent and he felt much more at ease. Ingrid had that effect, and somehow she knew what Vlad's limits were even if he didn't. She had to kick him out before night fell, and Vlad had to regretfully shower to cleanse the scent from his skin but Ingrid surprised him with a heated kiss in the kitchen while Adam was brushing his teeth.

Dazed, Vlad poured himself soy blood and chewed on some Vamp Snax while Adam charged in, excited for tutoring - Bertrand was his tutor that night. He made himself peanut butter sandwiches and Vlad made a note to get more when he went shopping - twenty four hour breather supermarkets were his peaceful place. Nobody looked for him there and low populated times meant less temptation for Vlad to fight.

Just because he was the poster boy for peace and soya substitute didn't mean Vlad was immune to the thirst. He just proved it was possible to _resist_ it.

Bertrand arrived on schedule, punctual as ever and cast a strange glance over Vlad while Adam was getting his books.

"I understand congratulations are in order."

Vlad felt sick.

"If you say so."

Bertrand cocked his head slightly, unsettling Vlad further as that knowing gaze took in his nerves, his anxiety and wariness.

"Ready!"

Adam appeared with his books, looking up at Bertrand with a grin.

"I wish all my students had been so excitable."

Oh, _that_ was so aimed at Vlad. Admittedly he hadn't been the best student. Adam seemed to have clicked, giggling to himself as he followed Bertrand to the library.

"Well, he knows something is off."

Ingrid commented - Bertrand was allowed to be alone with Adam. She trusted his loyalty to Vlad if nothing else now.

"I'm pretty sure he knows a lot of things. But I'm his boss and you're a wild animal. He's not going to bring anything up voluntarily."

She quirked a slim eyebrow, flicking her gaze to where Bertrand and Adam had left for the library.

"Hmm."

"I uh, better go get some work done. I've spent all my time with him this week, which is amazing but I do have a race to govern."

Vlad made it to his study, but somehow work became a sloppy, hungry make-out session on his desk with Ingrid. Papers slid beneath her hand when she went to brace herself, the soft whines in her throat made him hard, but when her hand reached for his trousers Vlad flashed back. Lurching away from Ingrid, his whole body shook as those hazy memories attacked him.

She realised immediately what had happened, wrapping her fingers around his trembling hand until Vlad managed to ground himself. Tears were wet on his cheeks and his stomach was twisting, but Ingrid still stayed there, handing him a VHC monogrammed handkerchief from the pile on his desk to wipe his face. They were generally used to mop up spilled ink pots, not the intended purpose he was now using them for.

"I'm sorry I'm a mess."

She rolled her eyes, but Vlad found it oddly comforting that she wasn't a totally different person with him now.

"Don't be stupid. And don't blame yourself when its her fault. Vampires don't like to take responsibility for their own mess, don't start taking responsibility for hers."

He couldn't help chuckling, knowing Ingrid was totally right.

"I think it's a thing. Rape victims blaming themself."

Vlad had to call it that, he felt like any less severe words made it seem like he ought to suck it up because he had had sex. But he would never have touched Adze sober and untainted and she knew it, which was why Adze drugged him in the first place.

"Probably. But she doesn't deserve you beating yourself up for what she did. She isn't worth it. We get through these nine months until that grave digging bitch drops, and we go from there."

"We?"

Ingrid sighed.

"I have a vested interest. You're his father and his protection. And being a mother... I know I can't ash her until she has the kid because you would never stop wondering if it was your kid."

Vlad wasn't sure he could raise his rapists child, but he also knew he couldn't deny his own child regardless. It was a tough thought to process.

"Anyway... I was apologising that I can't... you know."

"Again. Her fault. If that was all that I cared about I could quite easily go elsewhere."

Vlad tossed the handkerchief into the bin, confused.

"Careful. I'm starting to believe you care."

Ingrid tensed.

"Be quiet."

It wasn't a denial. Vlad would take it. Ingrid had even acknowledged him over Adam when she said "you're his father" and that would stay with him for quite a while.

"Adam's tutoring will be over soon. You staying to work?"

Vlad looked at his desk, thinking. He shook his head.

"I'll do it later. Adam always has homework from Bertrand, I'll join him in the library after lunch."

"Was your work ethic always this bad?"

"No, I had nothing else to do with my time before. But I also _hated_ my unlife. I prefer it now, even if it means rushing for deadlines because I was playing chess with Adam."

Ingrid didn't answer, heading out as though a dozen things hadn't happened in there.

"Ingrid, wait."

She stopped, turning around.

"What?"

"Can I take him out? Nowhere dangerous. I need to go to the store and I wanted to take him."

"A breather store?"

"Where do you think I buy peanut butter? O Neg and Otters?"

Ingrid rolled her eyes, thinking.

"Fine. I suppose something other than castle walls could be good for him."

Vlad beamed, which only made her roll her eyes again.

"Sap. Can we go before all these touchy breathy feelings make me spontaneously develop a pulse?"

"Fine by me."

-YD-

 **if you read my Vlad/Ingrid stuff you'll know I write way too much fluff and family mush.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Probably late but Halloween Roulette has kicked off and I've got the brain consistency of pudding.**

-YD-

"Now what did you promise?"

Adam blinked up at his mother. Vlad watched, bemused by disciplinarian Ingrid telling her son _not_ to break any rules.

"Not to mention anything about vampires and not to wave garlic at Vlad, no matter how funny I think it may be."

"And?"

Adam pouted.

"No wandering off."

"Ok. Off you go."

Vlad was still enthralled that Ingrid was allowing this, but he wouldn't look a gift bat in the mouth. Adam wrapped his arms around Vlad's middle, ready for a tandem transformation.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"What? Your pregnant wife is not exactly a threat to me."

Ingrid looked totally at ease, not the slightest bit concerned about being alone with Adze in the castle. Vlad didn't love it, but he also knew Ingrid could more than take care of herself. And that she wouldn't stake Adze; not until they knew if her baby was _his._

Adam had no clue he might be a big brother in under a year.

"Vlad? Are we going?"

"Sorry, was I spacing out again? You ready?"

"Yeah!"

The boy was so excited for such a simple thing, it warmed Vlad's cold insides to see. He wrapped his arms securely around Adam, closed his eyes and shifted. Tandem transformations were difficult, and Vlad had to be very careful what he _thought_ about when he and Adam were one being temporarily.

They landed about a mile from the supermarket so no digital surveillance cameras picked up a bat turning to a man and boy. Adam stuck to his side as they walked, Vlad enjoying his anonymity as much as the cool night air. The young boy seemed as excited as ever to be walking through streets lit only by the occasional house light in the distance and the stars in the sky.

"It feels weird to be outside. I know the castle has some grounds but this is out out."

"Yeah. I like being out and not having to think about work."

"Don't we have to be invited in?"

"Technically it's not a dwelling as nobody lives there."

The twenty four hour store was unofficially inspired by the vampires that frequented it; Transylvania had a habit of being up at night whether breather or biter. Only the peasant villages still dotted around tended to adhere strictly to the daylight hours.

"Wow. This place is big!"

"We can look around all you like, up to" Vlad checked his watch and calculated the sunrise "four hours. Firstly, I'll pick up what we came for."

Adam stared at the mountain of peanut butter on shelves, wide eyed and awestruck.

"What's the difference?"

"Mostly? Very little. Some have reduced sugar or salt, but _you_ don't really need to worry about that. Then there's smooth, crunchy and creamy. You have the smooth one at home, but you can try the others if you like?"

"What if I don't like them?"

"I'll eat them, don't worry."

Reassured, Adam picked them out and placed them in the basket Vlad had to keep remembering _not_ to levitate. They carried on, and Vlad suspected he was in trouble for buying Adam a bunch of books and dvds. The boy wasn't spoilt but he also could get away with murder, having learnt the pleading innocence face from the master herself - Ingrid.

"Ok. Now tea and hot chocolate, plus milk and I think we're done. Don't tell your mother about the DVD's or she will have my head."

Adam giggled and nodded.

"I promise. What's that?"

"Flavoured hot chocolate. I'm quite partial to mint flavour myself. Ingrid used to like orange, I'm not sure she drinks it anymore though."

The boy was studying the different options with a furrowed brow when one of the night staff recognised the regular and approached him.

"Evening Vlad. Still lacking a tan I see."

"It's Transylvania Evan, nobody has a tan."

Evan chuckled, brushing artificially blue hair from his face. He spotted Adam adding sachets of different cocoa to the basket next to Vlad's feet.

"That your kid?"

Vlad almost said yes. He caught himself just in time.

"Nephew. Moved with his mom to these parts a few months back."

"Huh. He looks like you."

"So does my sister. Strong family resemblance all round."

Adam tugged his sleeve.

"I'm done Vlad. Hi, I'm Adam."

Adam, effortless with etiquette already, held his little hand out to shake. Evan took it with a smile.

"I'm Evan, your uncle is in here all the time."

"Your hair is cool."

Evan grinned wider.

"Thank you. I like your dragon."

The large purple lizard with wings on Adam's shirt was apparently one of his favourites, naturally came out when he discovered they were going outside. Adam ran a hand over it, front to back like he was petting a cat.

"Thank you."

Evan got called away to clean something, so Vlad picked up the heavy basket full of stuff and took it to the service to pay. Adam enjoyed helping bag stuff, bizarrely, but whatever made him happy Vlad mused.

"Ok, we should be getting back. You missed lunch."

Adam looked surprised to find that out.

"So did you."

They were outside, it was deserted, so Vlad felt safe enough to answer.

"I had soy just before we left, it's important I'm fed before I'm around people. Never tempted then."

"Oh. That makes sense. I can try all the different peanut butters when we get back!"

"Yep. I'm sure Ingrid will love that."

Adam giggled, but then he looked suddenly serious.

"You ok?"

"I wanted to say yes."

"To what?"

Adam looked up at him from the bottle of water in his hand that he had been sipping from.

"When Evan asked if I was yours. I don't have a dad and you're really nice to me."

A sharp pain seemed to tear through Vlad's heart at hearing that. He almost broke there and then.

"C'mere."

He boosted Adam up onto a low crumbling wall, sturdy enough to hold him in some places. It seemed better to say it to his face rather than looking down on him from a height.

"Growing up, me and Ingrid only had dad. It's ok to only have one parent. And Ingrid loves you _so much._ I'm serious, I never saw her happy when we grew up the way I see her happy with you."

Adam bit his lip but then nodded.

"What about you? Do you love me?"

There it was again. Adam unashamed to seek love and reassurance.

"I do. I'll do anything to protect you, I promise."

He beamed, leaning forward to hug Vlad tight. Vlad fought back tears as he was cuddled by the warm, living boy he sired.

"Thanks Vlad. Lets get back so I can hug mom and eat peanut butter."

They headed back to the castle, landing in the living room through the little window left open for that exact purpose. Vlad closed it and they took their haul to the kitchen, where Ingrid found them putting away various 'breather nonsense' as she called it.

"Vlad bought me some books and a guy with blue hair told me he liked my dragon!"

"Sounds like you had fun."

"I picked these because Vlad said you used to like them. I thought maybe you might want some now so you can drink with us."

He held out the sachets of orange flavoured hot chocolate, watching Ingrid take them. Vlad suspected she was going to drink them whether her altered taste buds enjoyed them still or not. He wasn't certain she wouldn't like it, but Ingrid was funny like that. Still adhering to certain vampire standards though Adam's big blue eyes could easily change most of them at least temporarily.

"Anything else while you're on a roll?"

Adam nodded, then reached out to hug his mother.

"I love you mum."

Ingrid was clearly surprised but also obviously touched as she hugged him back.

"I love you too son. Now finish what you were doing."

Vlad smiled to himself; watching that boy unlock Ingrid's heart with the simplest things was sweet as could be.

"What did you do while we were out mum?"

"Painted my nails. Painted them again. Bought blood on His Grandness' tab, which is always funny to say since he doesn't drink it. Then I went for a fly."

"What else?"

Ingrid suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Vlad couldn't help but leap on it.

"Yeah Ingrid, what _were_ you doing?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I watched a horror movie."

"Mum! You watched a TV?"

"Once."

Adam giggled to himself while he stacked milk in the fridge, and Vlad threw his sister a wry grin.

"I got new DVDs. You still pretending you hate tv?"

"Horror movies and _How To Bore A Dracula_ are two very different things."

Vlad chuckled to himself as he put away the cupboard stocks.

"Please mum?"

She stood no chance against that face. Vlad saved her the trouble of answering.

"It's two against one. Dracula Democracy in action."

Ingrid even had hot chocolate as they sat watching a movie, though Adam didn't see her bemused expression at how riveted he was by the children's tv show. He was a wickedly intelligent little boy, but there was absolutely still childhood left in him.

"Oh! I forgot to try all the peanut butters!"

"You want to have a peanut butter sandwich now and dinner later or wait until dinner?"

"Uh... I'm hungry now!"

Vlad supposed that was his answer. The look on his face during taste tests suggested creamy peanut butter was _not_ for him. The crunchy was a hit though, so Vlad claimed creamy for himself and left Adam with the other two happily.

"We bought stuff to make that cake you like too mum."

Ingrid quirked a slim eyebrow in Vlad's direction. He felt a quiver in his chest, remembering the heady sexual tension the first time they made Ingrid's preferred sweet treat.

"Really?"

"Well we were low on baking stuff anyway and it's about to be his birthday. So we got a lot of bakery stock."

"I'm gonna be eight!"

Adam was so proud of that fact, Vlad's own memory of his eighth birthday not a happy one as he had realised he was halfway to vampirism age. Adam didn't seem upset about his future as a vampire, but then he also seemed to appreciate the human side of himself until he transformed too.

"Yep. Anything in particular you want to do for your birthday?"

Humming as he counted out eggs, Adam nodded.

"Watch _Dragons!"_

Ingrid gave Vlad a look that suggested she wholly blamed him. He couldn't really argue.

"You're getting obsessed with that breather box."

Adam defended himself with a cheeky grin.

"I just wanna see all the episodes! There's a lot of them!"

"Hmm. We'll see. Your eggs escaping."

Sure enough one was rolling away, but Adam deftly caught it and started doing the mixing. He was naturally good at guessing needed amounts out now, only used scales and measuring equipment sparingly. Vlad had to do very little, but joining Adam was always a pleasure.

The cake was cooling on the side waiting for its glaze before they knew it. Ingrid was eyeing it over her glass of A negative, the smell of chocolate and blood orange lingering in the air and even Vlad's stomach was rumbling despite a big glass of soy. Once it was glazed, Adam took his slice and promised to be careful as he headed to his room to read his new books.

Ingrid was eating her own piece in delicate bites, knowing full well Vlad was watching. She had a faint smear of glaze on the side of her mouth, so Vlad took a chance and reached out to wipe it off with his thumb before popping the mess into his mouth to lick off. Ingrid watched, placing the plate behind her with only a small amount forgotten as they kissed. Her mouth was tart and sweet, sharp with a mix of blood and blood orange and chocolate as she invaded his mouth with her tongue.

Vlad pulled back, head spinning with desire and Ingrid's enticing scent flooding his body like heat in his breathless corpse.

"I... I should make dinner."

Ingrid's half-hooded eyes suggested she had better uses for just about any flat surface in the kitchen, but Adze was home and Adam was still up. It was too risque. Plus Vlad's ability to do anything beyond kissing was hit and miss at best still. Shaking his head, he focused on sensing said wifes presence. She was in her quarters still, the other end of the castle. Adam in his room. Vlad felt compelled to tell Ingrid what happened earlier.

"Adam said something to me earlier."

Naturally she was on high alert.

"What?"

"That he wished I was his dad."

Ingrid looked highly suspicious, so Vlad elaborated on the conversation with Evan as he diced meat and vegetables for a soup that ought to balance out the sugar Adam had ingested that night, and what Adam said on the walk back.

"What did you say to him?"

"That it's ok to have one parent, especially when it's clear you love him more than anything. His next words were about coming home to hug you and eat peanut butter."

She absorbed it for a minute.

"Did you _want_ to tell him?"

"You know I do. I'll always want him to know who I am, but I would rather have him here. If I told him then you would ash me and leave. What would that achieve other than to upset him?"

Vlad dumped everything into the pot, turning a low flame on to slow cook it - Adam wouldn't likely surface for another hour yet while trial testing all his new reading material.

"I always planned to tell him one day his father was dead. Of course, I wasn't expecting you to end up in our lives."

That hurt. Ingrid had planned to keep them apart forever.

"You're dead. We're all dead."

"Exactly. It wouldn't have been a lie but he wouldn't have looked for you."

"Why?"

His hand was shaking so bad Vlad had to put down what he was holding.

"Why what?"

He turned to face Ingrid, but he couldn't meet her eye.

"What did I do so _wrong_ that you would have kept him away from me forever?"

Ingrid turned away from him, as though she didn't want to answer. Vlad was honestly surprised she did; they had only cohabited so well because he learnt not to ask questions.

"You married someone else."

That replaced ache with anger; Vlad had _tried._

"You turned _me_ down! I said I'd leave with you and you said no. I would have let the vampire world fall to pieces for you and you left anyway. How is that my fault?"

Ingrid shook her head.

"You wouldn't. You couldn't. I know you. As soon as the peace fell apart you would have wanted to come back and fix it all."

He got it. Ingrid didn't want him. Not all of him. His peace and love and respect for human life were dealbreakers it seemed.

"Then why did you come back?"

"I told you. For Adam. Don't forget, I denied the VHC for over a year."

Vlad shook his head.

"And to hell with my feelings right? Just like back then."

"What do you _want_ from me? I let him spend time with you. I didn't raise him how dad raised us. For garlics sake I let you sleep in my coffin. I can't... this is getting too complicated. You're right. I should never have come back here."

He was more attuned to Ingrid than anybody else, so Vlad knew when she was gone. Her energy had become part of the atmosphere in the castle, and her loss was keenly felt. Adam must have felt the shift himself, looking pensive and concerned when he came back to the kitchen.

"Where's mum?"

-YD-

 **Whoops fluff to angst again I'm terrible**


	15. Chapter 15

**As said in all my active story posts this week, this is probably late because I was in London for the weekend with no time to write.**

 **Onward!**

-YD-

Vlad looked at his son, wide blue eyes fixed on his 'uncle'. He had to comfort rather than worry the boy.

"Ingrid's gone out to get some air, we were arguing about something stupid and Dracula's can get a little hot headed."

Adam frowned slightly; Vlad suspected the boy could sense he was lying. Vlad had no clue where Ingrid was, or what specifically he had said to upset her.

For a brief second, it felt like she was saying she was as unhappy as Vlad was that he had married Adze. Vlad rationalised it; Ingrid was nobodies second option. Even so, she had seemed to say the only reason she turned down their leaving everything behind for each other was Vlad's humanity.

But if there was one thing Vlad couldn't let go of, it was peace. He had potentially done irreparable damage to the relationships he could have had with his son and his sister, bound himself to a psychotic, serial-cheating rapist to appease the Council members who were supposed to do his bidding rather than the other way around.

Oh hellfire. He had to try and sleep _alone._ Ingrid had been his oasis of safety and security during the day, her scent and touch and general presence what made him feel like he was going to be okay again one day. Vlad wasn't sure how to be without it. Without her.

Adam was still frowning, but he saw Vlad had been busy.

"Can I help?"

It took Vlad a minute to realise the boy meant with dinner.

"Wash your hands then."

Adam's frown stretched into a smile as he skipped to the sink, washed his hands and, with Vlad's keen supervision, helped finish the cutting up vegetables. It was good really, helped stop Vlad's mind being allowed to drift lest his son be injured.

"Now what?"

"Now it has to cook. I think maybe some night soon we'll go out for ingredients and I'll teach you to make bread. The cold weather is coming soon so bread and soup will help keep you warm until you're older and don't get cold."

The boy nodded, smiling as he perched at the table swinging his legs under his chair. Then his face turned serious.

"Vlad?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get used to it?"

"Used to what?"

Adam bit his lip, drumming his fingers against his knee for a minute.

"Being a vampire. Mum said you never really wanted it. I'm kinda on the fence but obviously I can't tell mum about that."

 _Oh._ Adam had apparently inherited even more of Vlad than he thought.

Ingrid would kill him.

"I don't know that I ever got used to it, I'll always sort of wish I wasn't a vampire but I learnt to make the best of it. I have soy blood to manage my cravings, I train and work at controlling my instincts a lot. And I don't try to be someone I'm not. I was given this title and power and I put to the best cause I could - peace."

Vlad checked the temperature on the cooker, then moved to sit next to Adam. His son looked so unsure all of a sudden.

"I get worried mum won't like me as much if she knew I wanted to be like you. A vegetarian vampire I mean."

"Ingrid loves you Adam, so much that I can barely believe it after growing up with her. You are her whole world. What she wants more than anything is for you to be safe and happy."

He reckoned Ingrid would probably be annoyed that Vlad had somehow passed on his 'soya slurping' to their son, but she would never hold Vlad and Adam to similar standards. That much was clear in the fact she fucked Vlad but wouldn't let him be Adam's father.

"You think?"

"I know."

Adam smiled again, leaning in for a hug Vlad offered without hesitation.

"Thanks Vlad."

"Anytime Adam. Better check the soup... you wanna stir?"

A beaming boy nodded eagerly so Vlad lifted him up, letting Adam be the right height to stir the pot without burning his bare arm.

"Nearly done?"

"About... ten minutes. Cooking the vegetables makes the water have flavour, otherwise it's just wet veg."

That was a simplified explanation but Adam got it anyway. Vlad wasn't big on stock cubes if he could help it; they often had garlic added and hunting for ones that wouldn't kill him was a lot of effort when he could just not use them.

"Blech!"

He wrinkled his nose cutely and Vlad couldn't help but smile. Adam was such a blessing in his life.

"I like that you let me help cook all the time. I'm gonna make some other boy super happy one day!"

Vlad almost did a double take as he sat Adam down on top of the table.

"What makes you say that?"

Adam shrugged.

"I don't like girls. Whenever people talk about getting married I always think about boys. Is that... is that not ok?"

Suddenly he was nervous again, and Vlad was relieved to offer the boy genuine reassurance.

"It's totally fine. I just didn't know was all."

Adam brightened.

"It's ok?"

"Totally. Vampires are not the faintest bit concerned by that."

Vlad was different; he was held to a different standard simply because male vampires couldn't have his babies. But vampires were a hedonistic race, and sex was sex whether with men or women. Vlad himself had been propositioned by others before. He just wasn't interested in anyone but Ingrid.

"Promise?"

"Promise. We're immortal. That would be a _long_ time to spend hung up on nonsense like that."

"I guess. Will mum mind?"

Thinking of Ingrid's early infatuation with Bertrand, who Vlad was _certain_ played both ways, he nodded.

"I think she would prefer it. Means no other girls in your life to come between you."

Adam giggled.

"Yeah I noticed mum doesn't really like other girls much."

"I think that's probably a lot to do with our mother always being really terrible. She would side with Ingrid sometimes but then suddenly turn her back on us and it was tough on her."

The heavy conversation soon gave way to needing to sort the bubbling soup, and Adam was distracted by the steaming bowl he kept blowing on in frustration and eagerness to taste it. Vlad chuckled to himself as he supped on soy blood first, the little scowl on Adam's face a carbon copy of Ingrid's own.

Things got bad again as dawn approached, both vampires unhappy Ingrid wasn't back.

"Why isn't mum here?"

"She must have realised she couldn't beat the sunrise. She'll have just found somewhere to roost for the day and come back tonight."

Adam looked sad; Ingrid always said good-day to him. It was probably an integral part of his bedtime routine as much as his dinosaur pyjamas were.

"I hope she's ok."

"She's Ingrid. Ingrid is always ok."

Vlad watched Adam go to bed - after several reassuring hugs from Vlad - before hovering in the hallway for several minutes. Eventually he caved and went to Ingrid's room anyway, curling up alone in her coffin and feeling terribly small with all the excess space available.

He couldn't go to his own room anyway, Vlad rationed. It was too far from Adam's room. It was safer this way.

Of course, he didn't really sleep. Loneliness and anxiety were only part of the problem. Vlad was utterly petrified he had deterred Ingrid strongly. He didn't want to be Adam's father like _this._ Nor did Adam want his mother gone.

Then again, Ingrid adored Adam so completely that Vlad should have known better than to fear her leaving her son.

She was back that night and Adam was ecstatic, hurling himself into Ingrid's arms before he had even finished his peanut butter sandwich for breakfast. She gave her son the embrace he needed, but avoided Vlad's eye. He knew he probably deserved it; Ingrid hated being pushed and Vlad knew that but did it anyway.

"I missed you mum."

"Missed you too son. I just went for a long flight and didn't realise how late it was until dawn was happening."

"That's what Vlad said. I'm just glad you're back."

Ingrid smiled as she patted Adam's messy hair and he hugged her tighter.

"Doesn't mean you get out of tutoring."

"I know! But I'm still happy you're back."

Vlad felt, as ever, excluded from it all. Sure, Adam was happy to see him when Vlad came back from overnight work, and he got affection and smiles from the boy. But he wasn't essential to Adam's life. If Vlad left, Adam would be upset but get over it. Ingrid's absence had proven that Adam's world may well fall apart without her.

Somehow, Ingrid managed to perfectly balance cold-shouldering Vlad without raising Adam's suspicions, as the boy didn't once question the palpable tension between the two siblings. Vlad would have stayed away from Ingrid to make it easier to avoid the awkwardness, but Adam was glued to her side and so Vlad was forced to be around her since he wanted to be around his son.

Surprisingly, Ingrid met him halfway on that and sat in the kitchen so Adam could help with lunch and dinner without losing sight of his mother, but Vlad still felt the weight of her ignoring him even then.

By daybreak, Vlad was nicely tense and uncomfortable. He only managed to lie in his own coffin for twenty minutes before the fear of Adze taking advantage of him again became too much. Vlad _knew_ it was irrational, knew Adze had done it to get knocked up and her end had been achieved. But his skin still crawled and he still felt sick and scared and vulnerable. A long bath didn't help, so Vlad got up and dressed for the training room.

Hitting targets didn't make him understand Ingrid better. Meditating didn't change that Adam only thought Vlad was his uncle. The punch bag didn't make Adze disappear.

And none of it made Vlad feel tired enough to sleep without a reassuring set of limbs to tangle his own with. Without the familiar scent sticking to his skin as Ingrid's soft porcelain body shifted against his. Even Ingrid's hair occasionally tickling his nose was part and parcel of it.

Vlad leant heavily against the wall, chest lurching with the breaths his body decided to need for no real reason. He was sweaty, aching and exhausted. But he still missed Ingrid and he was still terrified of his wife. So he hadn't actually achieved that much other than some target practice. Reluctantly taking his sweaty self off for a shower, Vlad spent the rest of the day in his study workimg on hugely-neglected Council work.

When night began to fall, he downed half a bottle of soy and prepared to play well-rested for Adam. The boy didn't seem to notice, but Vlad knew Ingrid could tell when he hadn't slept. Probably because she knew he couldn't sleep without her anymore. Still, he couldn't mope.

He had Council that night.

His muscles protested even lifting to put his robes on, but Adam hugging him goodbye was a spark of pure joy for Vlad.

"I'll see you later Vlad!"

"That you will. Enjoy your tutoring Adam."

The boy pretended to look put out until his mother gave him 'the look', to which Adam burst out laughing. Ingrid rolled her eyes but placed her perfectly manicured hand on Adam's shoulder when he came closer, hugging her son as Vlad tore his eyes away from the only family he wished to have and took off in bat form to the VHC.

"Ah, Your Grandness!"

"We hear congratulations are _finally_ in order."

Vlad felt sick as comments about him 'doing his duty' and 'working hard' to get Adze pregnant were passed around in banter all around him. None of them had _any_ idea what the whole experience had done to him.

"Yes yes, can we get on?"

The meeting was slow and tedious, duller than an evening listening to his dad complain about his mum. There was a lot of droning on. Vlad almost fell asleep there, already exhausted before he was bored into submission. He almost didn't notice when the meeting began to wind down, almost jumping out of his seat to dismiss them and take off, hearing a vague sound of protest but paying it no mind once his wings were starting to spread.

The women in his castle might be exhausting and difficult and terrifying and confusing, but Adam was there to keep Vlad grounded, to give him a reason not to just stake himself and be done with it.

"Vlad!"

Adam called out to him the instant he landed, bouncing happily on the spot and beaming.

"What?"

"Mum said we can do the whole How To Train Your Dragon set for my birthday!"

Ingrid had been on the fence about allowing Adam to watch so much TV, but apparently she had given in. The news was a clear hit, especially considering the boys eighth birthday was less than a week away.

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah! We were playing on your games thingy I hope that's ok."

"It's fine. You live here too. Just let me get changed and I'll come join you... did you have lunch yet?"

Adam nodded, still bouncing and smiling.

"Yep. I had a crunchy peanut butter sandwich and some more soup and mum had blood and some of her cake."

"I'll grab some soy and be along in a minute."

Adam dashed off and Vlad chucked his robes aside, changed his jumper for a more comfortable one and picked up a soy bottle before making his way to the entertainment room. Adam and Ingrid had found the playstation, and while Vlad doubted they totally understood the gameplay, they seemed to be having some fun.

"I keep losing, mum is a better wizard than me."

"She's a vampire, she has a better reflex time. I'm sure you'll beat her eventually."

Pouting, Adam continued to hammer his little thumbs on the controller as he and Ingrid duelled on the special stage of a Harry Potter game. Vlad preferred the Quidditch one himself, but then he was still trying to complete the entire bloody thing.

The long day and night began to catch up on Vlad, and he only realised he had fallen asleep watching Ingrid and Adam 'duelling' when Adam was gently shaking his arm and Vlad almost leapt out of his skin.

"Sorry for making you jump! But it's dinner time."

Vlad blinked sleep out of his eyes, then let Adam help him to stand up while ignoring the faint tremors in his hands.

"Didn't realise I was so tired. And hungry. You coming to help?"

Adam nodded eagerly, so Vlad let the time spent with his son act as a stimulant. He was still young, so Vlad wondered if his distaste for vampirism and his potential homosexuality would stick. Though he knew from experience that his age didn't mean squat, as Vlad had hated vampirism and eyed Ingrid in a way not-entirely-brotherly since childhood too. He just hadn't had the words or the ability to express those things at first.

Either way, Vlad would always be hugely proud of his brilliant, bright little boy.

"Mummmmm."

"What?"

"Hi."

Adam did that when he was in a silly mood, Vlad had noticed. Ingrid rolled her eyes.

"That's it. No more games for you."

"But mum!"

He pulled out the trembling lower lip, puppy dog eyes and pleading expression. Vlad bit back a snort as the boy really laid it on thick.

"For a week."

Adam took that as victory and turned back to his dinner, rolling a potato through sauce before popping it into his mouth. Vlad stabbed his chicken with his fork and chewed it quickly, trying not to contemplate the upcoming morning where he would have to try and sleep alone again.

Maybe he would sleep in his entertainment room. Adze had never set a single fang in there before. He _might_ feel safer in there.

"You aren't gonna disappear again right mum?"

"No son. It wasn't intentional, now go to bed."

Ingrid hugged her son and kissed him on the forehead, soothing her distressed boy. Vlad watched with a pang of longing, both to call Adam 'son' and to be comforted by Ingrid again. Neither seemed possible. Adam pottered over to hug Vlad too, then threw him a smile and took himself to bed. Ingrid watched him go, then turned and looked at Vlad where he loitered in the halls like a wraith, never feeling less at home within his home than he did in that moment.

"Oh stop looking so pathetic. Come on."

Vlad didn't wait long enough to let Ingrid change her mind, all but leaping at the chance. Ingrid turned around and looked him dead in the face once her door was closed behind them.

"We need to talk."

-YD-

 **right, off to catch up everywhere else!**


	16. Chapter 16

**OTP TIME! My favourite time of all.**

-YD-

"We need to talk."

If Vlad had a heartbeat, it would be quickening in anxiety. As it was, the useless muscle still seemed to have a good try.

"Are you leaving?"

Vlad couldn't help blurting out the question. He couldn't lose Adam. He didn't want to lose Ingrid either, but he _could not_ lose his son.

"What? Garlic, no."

Ingrid dismissed the concern, but she wasn't done.

"But that grave-digging, power-hungry blood-waste" Vlad idly wondered how many insults Ingrid had saved up for his wife "has _got_ to go."

"I can't. She's pregnant!"

Incredulous flickered over her expression before Ingrid composed herself to the usual eye rolling.

"I haven't forgotten. I mean after whether you find out if the spawn is yours, but I'm bored of being the equivalent of every guy she's fucked to you."

Vlad shook his head.

"You've always been more than that. In a way, you've been my longest relationship. We were siblings before we were more."

"Ugh, don't call it that."

He raised an eyebrow, confused

"What? Siblings?"

 _"Relationship._ Horrible word."

"Well I have to call it something Ingrid. And while I wholeheartedly agree Adze needs to go, I'm still gonna be Grand High blah blah blah when she is. The VHC are gonna want to know who's next to spawn my heirs."

Ingrid rubbed at the side of her neck in a rare and unconscious sign of unsurety. Vlad didn't pick her up on it.

"I don't want to get into all this today. So long as we're on the same page that she's gone or ashed when she's dropped a new bat."

Vlad nodded.

"We are.

"Good. Now it's daylight outside and I want to go to sleep."

For a second, Vlad knew his own unsurety. It felt rather like he was being dismissed, waiting for that look Ingrid gave him when it was time to leave. Instead, she slipped out of her dress and eyed his clothes pointedly. Vlad undressed rather embarrassingly fast, craving the softness and comfort of Ingrid's skin on his own.

He was still in various stages of disbelief as he curled around Ingrid in her coffin, but she twined her fingers through his and didn't stake him. That couldn't be it, surely?

Unless Ingrid was letting go of smaller arguments to avoid him restarting the conversation that had almost seemed to scare her away. Either way, Vlad wasn't that stupid. The terrified look on Adam's face when he had that momentary fear Ingrid had left him was stark motivation never to risk such a thing again.

Vlad couldn't sleep. Ingrid wasn't either, he knew - she stopped breathing when she fell asleep, otherwise used to the rhythmic pattern since Adam still did it and she subconsciously mimicked her son. He ran tentative fingers down the sensitive sweep of her waist and side, watching her arch into his touch and gasp lightly.

She wasn't _that_ mad at him then.

He didn't realise until Ingrid pressed back against him that he was aroused, not always being capable of it meaning Vlad had stopped expecting erections to occur often. Ingrid didn't act like she noticed, equally aware Vlad struggled with their intimate activities. He tugged at her shoulder pointedly, Ingrid getting the message quickly to shift onto her back.

Blood, Vlad loved the feeling of her hands in his hair. They held so tight, as though Vlad would choose to leave the intoxicating heat of her kiss. Ingrid was prone to wrapping herself around him in many ways, arm over his waist or legs over his hips. Hands around his neck and her body over his. Vlad gently moved her back beneath him, testing himself and finding it wasn't as bad as he was dreading.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just... let me?"

Ingrid knew what he was asking. Let Vlad set the pace, find his boundaries. It wasn't a small ask; Ingrid naturally assumed control without really thinking about it. She nodded, sliding a hand across his cheek and kissing him again. Her bra was removed in a silent tussle, giving Vlad access to the sensitive spots of her chest.

He touched her gently, every soft moan and whimper won from her lips a reminder to Vlad's shaking control that it was her. Ingrid was safety. She was responsive and wanting, pressing up into him as her body arched into his touch. Vlad could feel her getting wet, the dizzying scent of her arousal filling the air and coating his skin.

Ingrid's eyes were hot and intense on his own when he went for her underwear, slipping the fabric off her hips and following it with his own. They hadn't been naked together since... Vlad pushed it from his mind, focused solely on Ingrid beneath him. She was active, encouraging his touch with her moans and trembling limbs.

"Don't push yourself."

She murmured it against his mouth, possibly sensing Vlad's tenuous control over his feelings but he wasn't as unsettled as he had been before. Thinking she had left was terrifying but having Ingrid back was amazing, and he wanted to feel more of it.

"I'm not sure I can... but I want to try?"

Ingrid nodded, tilting her hips just so and spreading her thighs invitingly. She let Vlad do the rest, not pushing or cajoling. Just being patient and perfect as Vlad fumbled and tried not to lose himself in bad memories of hazy touches and sluggish thoughts.

As soon as he began to press himself inside Ingrid, everything else melted away. Ingrid whined low in her throat, shakimg but keeping her hands at her sides to let Vlad stay in control, to feel it. When they were flush against each other Vlad joined her in shaking, her body feeling like home and holding him safe.

"M'okay. Just keep your hands above the waist for now."

Ingrid didn't mock him, wrapping her hands around his neck and his upper arm, kissing at his jaw while Vlad fought against the memories trying to fight their way in. Eventually regaining some control over his mind, Vlad started moving. Ingrid stayed soft and pliant, moaning and rocking in time with his shaky thrusts. It couldn't have been the practiced, easy pleasure they usually shared but Ingrid didnt complain.

Whenever Vlad wobbled, he kissed her again. There was something uniquely _Ingrid_ in her kisses, whether it was their shared powers or shared blood or shared _son_ Vlad just knew it was her, even with his eyes closed and if he couldn't taste her scent as it moved to fill his lungs. Her fingers tightened slightly on his skin but not harshly so, more reassuring herself Vlad was there as they rocked and thrust together.

Normally more verbal, Ingrid was only letting out soft, un-intrusive sounds against his mouth and neck, rubbing her hand over his chest and shoulder in a way that soothed Vlad more than it had any right to. So intently focused on the fact he was doing it at all, Vlad didn't realise he was close to coming until it was almost bursting out of him.

He came with a guttural groan against Ingrid's neck, hips jerking with the sparks and muscle spasms until he was spent against his sister's body. Knowing Ingrid hadn't come yet by her needy tremors and tightened muscles, he slipped his softening cock free and replaced it with his fingers, stroking and rubbing her inside and out until Ingrid's body quaked with those beautiful motions as she came for him.

They came down together, messy and satisfied and Vlad was surprisingly content as Ingrid ran a hand through his hair.

"You alright still?"

Vlad nodded, craning to kiss the top of her cheekbone where he could surreptitiously inhale the scent of her hair to feel a wave of warm desire bubble through his lax body.

"Wasn't like before, but it's progress. Sorry I went off too fast."

Ingrid shook her head, rolled her eyes and it was wonderfully familiar.

"It was never going to be like before first time. The whole point is working toward it, recovery doesn't happen instantly. I was in a wheelchair after blood poisoning, that's pretty galling for a vampire less than a millenia old."

Vlad kept expecting old Ingrid, kept refusing to hope that Adam's changes wrought on his mother applied to Vlad but she kept surprising him. As if sensing he needed the reassurance still, Ingrid indulged his want of kissing, grounding him before he could slip again until he felt settled enough to sleep at last.

"Thanks."

He murmured it against her neck as they spooned.

"Hush. Sleep."

Ingrid's words lacked any bite, any venom. Just a simple command that now was for sleeping. Vlad woke before Ingrid, simply appreciating how accommodating she was about everything until she began to stir.

"I know. I need to go shower."

"Mhmm. Is it nightfall yet?"

"Almost. I ought to go before Adze can come back though."

Ingrid made a sound of agreement, twisting in his arms with her sleep-warmed skin to kiss him gently. Vlad greedily accepted, running an appreciative hand over her bare torso before pushing himself upright. He listened for Adam first, focusing and checking he could hear steady sleeping breaths a few rooms down. It wouldn't do to be caught, he accepted with a sigh before picking up his discarded clothes and shrugging them on hastily.

Adze did return that night, and with her came the dissolution of any doubt as to her baby's paternity. Her eyes were _burning_ blue, a very strange look for brown eyes so dark they were almost black.

"Vlad, what's wrong with her eyes?"

Adam looked unsettled by the change, tugging his sleeve as Adze stormed past them with all the usual manners and grace.

"It's the baby. Well. Me. My eyes did that when I turned eighteen, it's the power building..."

He trailed off, suddenly concerned that one day Adam would experience something similar as his first born, as the only one a mix of Chosen One and Chosen One's First Bite. He ought to broach that concern with Ingrid, depending if she intended to keep the secret from Adam forever it could be an important factor.

"Vlad?"

"Sorry. Just realised something. Don't worry Adam."

He gave the boy his best 'everything is ok' smile, though it felt fake on his face and Adam was surprisingly perceptive.

"Is it that the baby is definitely yours? I remember you said you weren't sure."

Damn, his son was too smart for his own good. Vlad was so proud.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot you saw that."

"It's ok. Me and the baby can be friends."

 _You'll be more than that,_ Vlad mused. Adam would, unknowingly, be a big brother to the baby. Though with Adze's contributions, the two half-siblings weren't likely to resemble each other in the slightest. Something tugged inside Vlad then, a feeling he had been fighting off - Adze was having _his_ baby. Surely, certainly. He was about to be a new father.

"Why does Vlad look like someone spiked his soy blood with a sedative?"

Before Vlad could shake off his stupor, Adam jumped in to answer.

"Oh, he just found out Adze is definitely having his baby."

Ingrid eyed them both suspiciously, though under it Vlad saw both confusion and uncertainty.

"What do you mean?"

"Her eyes did a weird thing Vlad said only his can do usually."

"Was it light up?"

Vlad knew Ingrid knew then, had obviously experienced it for herself when carrying Adam. Adam, on the other fang, was surprised.

"How did you know that mum?"

Ingrid and Vlad shared a split second look of wide-eyed panic.

 _Oops._

-YD-

 **I know it's short but simply, it had to end there.**


	17. Chapter 17

**And here we goooooo.**

-YD-

"How did you know that mum?"

Adam chewed his lip, looking up at Vlad and Ingrid. Vlad wondered if his minor crisis was evident on his face.

"I've seen him do it before. Nobody else does it. Except sometimes a little red when angry."

Ingrid dissolved the situation effortlessly, smiling utterly normally at her son. Adam pouted in thought, then nodded.

"Makes sense. Will I be allowed to play with the new baby?"

Vlad _ached_ to spill the truth - Adam was talking about his future sibling.

"Not at first because they'll be too small and won't do a whole lot other than sleep and eat."

"Is that what I did mum?"

"Yes. Thankfully you weren't a screamer like _somebody_ was as a baby."

Vlad shrugged, grinning.

"I get the feeling you probably did your best to make me cry."

Ingrid cocked her head in thought, then hummed to herself with a hint of a smile.

"True. You always were fun to torture."

Adam giggled to himself, then tugged Vlad's arm and pointed to the window.

"Bats!"

Rising to his feet, Vlad crossed the room and opened the window. Two carrier bats had scrolls gripped in their feet, which Vlad reached out to take and the two bats swooped away. Ingrid and Adam were both watching as Vlad scanned the scrolls, frowning.

"What's wrong Vlad?"

"Oh, one of these is an invite to a party from someone I really don't like. The other is a note from the Slayers Guild. I gotta go back to England tomorrow night."

"Will you be back for my birthday?"

Adam looked distraught - his birthday was less than a week away. Vlad wasn't sure he could promise, but saying no to those big blue eyes was near impossible.

"Of course."

He was rewarded by a beaming grin, Adam's pure happiness. Ingrid had a question on her face, but obviously didn't dare ask in front of the child. A knock at the front door rattled the castle just a little, the pattering distinctive to one particular tutor of Adam's.

"Bertrand's here!"

At least someone they trusted was going to be with Adam for two hours, so Ingrid could quiz him as he expected her to.

"Let's get your books while Vlad goes to let him in then."

Adam sequestered in the library with his tutor and several hours work, Vlad and Ingrid went to his study a couple of hallways down. It was soundproofed so he could work in peace when Adze was having a tantrum, meaning it was safe enough without the power-blocking walls should Bertrand need their urgent attention.

"What's the problem with the Slayers?"

Vlad handed over the parchment, watching Ingrid scan it and her lips pursed in thought.

"Is it bad?"

"Probably isn't good. At least they came straight to me with it rather than try to ash first and question later. Means the cease-fire hasn't crumbled."

"Reckon it's the same group as before?"

"Yeah. They wouldn't have sent everyone out at once. Just in case."

Ingrid nodded to herself, handing back the Slayers missive and looking at the other one in his hand.

"Who's that from?"

Vlad strongly considered just setting the damn thing on fire. Instead he held it out, a humourless chuckle at the bizarreness of the entire situation.

"Ramanga. Vampiric baby shower. I've been putting off admitting one is meant to happen because I know I can't stand to _touch_ her, let alone play pretend all over again."

Ingrid tossed the parchment aside, let Vlad kiss her, touch her, ended up lifting her onto his desk. How she always knew when he needed her... it was amazing. Ingrid tipped her head back, whimpering softly as Vlad's fangs touched her neck. She was the only one he had ever done it for; even Adze didn't bear the expected marks of a claiming bite from her husband. He didn't bear hers either, but more allowances were made for males.

She had learned from before, let Vlad make the move. The baby shower invitation had him rattled, but blood if he didn't need Ingrid anyway. The complicated fastenings of her boots were easy to him now, practiced in getting her out of anything. Then went her tights and underwear, the skirt of her dress hiked up. Ingrid soothed a hand through his hair, stroked his scalp as Vlad knelt down and kissed the inside of her knee.

How could anyone ever compare to her? Everything about Ingrid was a natural lure. Scent. Taste. Responses to the touch of his mouth on her. Vlad dragged his tongue across her clit, Ingrid's trembling thighs a potent reward and her white-knuckle grip on his desk tight enough to make the wood creak.

When he slipped his fingers inside her Ingrid spasmed and moaned, his name on her lips between increasingly filthy swearing. Vlad worked her to the edge, tasting her hunger for the promised climax and feeling her muscles tighten around his fingers and in her thighs.

"Blood Vlad, don't you _dare-"_

Ingrid warned him against teasing her or backing off, and Vlad responded instantly with the last few strokes of his tongue he knew would bring her off. She shattered perfectly for him, the view of her arching back pushing out her chest pretty spectacular to see. As she came down, Vlad eased her through it until she tugged him up and kissed him hungrily before he could even wipe his mouth. The salacious action formed a growl in his chest.

"You up to it?"

Her hand stroked his inner thigh, staying away from his belt until Vlad said so and he nodded. She slid from the desk like pure liquid, kneeling on the ground. Vlad unbuckled his belt for her, but when Ingrid went for his button and zip Vlad managed to let her without panicking. Her mouth was soft and welcoming, fingers gentle but firmly stroking him as Ingrid took her time working Vlad's cock with a knowing tongue.

Vlad's head hit the wall as it fell back, pain not really registering as Ingrid took him deeper and hummed the most exquisite vibrations along his shaft. When he managed to look down, Ingrid was smirking around his cock, silver blue eyes peering up at him and Vlad sort of regretted looking down since it threatened to bring things to a premature conclusion. Lucifer, Ingrid was the most gorgeous creature ever formed.

"Gonna- fuck Ingrid, I'm gonna come."

Ingrid hummed, eyes sparkling with mischief as she kept the deep suction until he spilled, knees weak with the intensity as Ingrid swallowed, licked and sucked him into heated aftershocks. When he slipped from her mouth a minute later, he was still shaking. She stood, fixing his clothes so gently he barely felt her hands.

"You alright?"

She murmured it into his skin, soft and soothing.

"Mhmm. Pretty great actually."

When her hand touched his cheek as they kissed, Vlad felt his chest flutter and wished Ingrid would _make sense_. He held her, sensing Ingrid had something on her mind but having learnt his lesson about pushing her.

Eventually they separated, Ingrid picking up her clothes and putting them back on while Vlad cleaned his face with paper towels usually saved for soaking up spilled ink. He'd wash anyway to get Ingrid's scent off his face, but otherwise they looked relatively presentable.

Adam was excited to see them after tutoring, chattering excitedly while they were making food together and only stopping to eat. Vlad absorbed time with Adam as best he could, knowing he could be gone a couple of nights again and wouldn't see him. Hopefully the Slayers would be understanding of Vlad's situation - impending fatherhood and all. Packing his things that dawn before he went to Ingrid for what would probably be quite the goodbye, Vlad pushed the baby shower invite aside and tried not to think of Adze.

He shuddered in revulsion, then straightened up. He had a job to do. And he had a birthday boy to get back for. Adam would be upset, Vlad would be crushed to miss his boys first birthday. The first he knew to even celebrate, that was. He would be celebrating his _eighth_ birthday. Ingrid had kept the first seven from him, and Vlad would never truly understand why. He had to make peace with that, especially if he wanted to be around for the next ten that Adam was promised to be with him for.

"Come back soon Vlad!"

"I'll do my best Adam."

"You have to! Mum said we could watch all the dragons."

Vlad raised an eyebrow at Ingrid over where Adam was clutching his waist in a hug. She rolled her eyes, then shrugged.

"It's all he wants."

"I'll be back for your birthday Adam. I swear."

"Yay! Thanks Vlad. Is Rocky coming back?"

"You mean Roqueloire? Yes. Absolutely. He's my number two."

Adam kept smiling, kept hugging Vlad.

"That's good. I like him. He tells me stories about vegetarian vampires."

"His daughter is one from what I hear."

Reluctant but knowing it was necessary, Vlad peeled Adam off to allow him to leave the castle. They had made breakfast together and that was all Vlad could offer that night to him, which neither thrilled in. Shouldering his bag of soy blood, crown, spare clothes and the usual paperwork he had to carry around, Vlad was ready to head back to the Slayers Guild he hadn't set a fang in for near a decade.

"When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure. I can't leave during the day so even if this is resolved tonight I'll likely be stuck there til tomorrow night. I'm hopeful but can't guarantee. I'll try to hurry but this is important."

Biting his lip, Adam chewed on the thoughts.

"I know. You have important stuff to do. Go be a good Grand High Vampire and come back for dragons and cake."

"That sounds like an excellent plan. You do your homework and don't burn down the castle."

Grinning, his son nodded.

"I'll do my best."

"Me too."

Being witnessed, Ingrid couldn't kiss him goodbye like she had last time. Still, she had certainly made up for that well past dawn, and she brushed her fingers against his as he passed.

"Where is Adze?"

The answer Vlad _wanted_ to give was inappropriate to say in front of Adam, so he settled for vague but also potentially true.

"Probably at her fathers arranging an expensive and ridiculous party. I better go, I have to go get Roqueloire and a couple of my Council before I head out to England."

"Ok. See you soon!"

He so hated to go, but he had to. Vlad headed out, transformed and zipped straight to the VHC as fast as his wings would carry him.

"Roqueloire!"

Vlad didn't bother with formalities, looking and finding his bodyguard nowhere to be seen so he simply yelled his name. Roqueloire appeared at his side in short order, bowing as ever.

"Sir?"

"Repeat assignment. Where is my team for Italy?"

Jakob and Mikkel were the only two on duty tonight, but they would do. Vlad hadn't realised how had his startle reflexes still were, almost shrinking away from his staff members in horror at the idea of being touched. Roqueloire seemed to notice, keen gaze on Vlad's posture but he shrugged.

"Find Bertrand and get going."

Vlad dismissed him quickly, not wanting anyone thinking about his bizarre behaviours. Roqueloire nodded and left to do as instructed.

"Where are we going sir?"

Mikkel quizzed as he clasped his cape.

"The Slayers Hub in England. I've been simply dying to get evil stares from Mina Van Helsing, you see. And there's vampire activity."

If he kept his acerbic wit, maybe Vlad could pretend everything was ok. Nobody had to know anything bad had happened to him.

"Why us? Sir."

Jakob asked as he pocketed a flask of blood for the trip, his usual slightly sarcastic deference to Vlad's authority clear.

"The Italians liked you. I'm hoping the Brits will too."

Jakob rolled his eyes, but continued to prepare before they took off. A deep nostalgia overtook Vlad as they headed back; for many years this little island had been home to him. It had allowed him to experience proper breather life for a brief spell, and despite all that it had cost him - friends, childhood and freedom when the power came looking - Vlad wouldn't change a thing.

Landing at the perimeter of acceptable fly zones around Slayers Guild buildings agreed upon in the cease-fire, Vlad dug his crown out of his bag with a sigh and put it on before they headed closer on foot. Slayers were all around soon enough, armed and aware and eyeing Vlad and his convoy with a mix of recognition and suspicion. Most of these had encountered him before, in varying stages of distress of his life.

Some of them had been at his bloodbinding ceremony. Most of them had known about Vlad dating an ex-slayer. A couple dozen had been at the Student Senate Quiz where Malik had helped get Ryan killed. Some had friends who had been killed at the Slayer-Vampire football match.

But only two had personal grievance with Vlad's poor judgement as a thirteen year old who barely understood the power he now wielded.

"Vlad."

Their voices carried some reticence despite his best attempts at reconciliation. They had both aged in the eight year interim, while he probably looked no different save for a couple of haircuts.

"Mina. Jonno. Long time no see."

-YD-

 **Chapter length should increase as we go if you're feeling short changed.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Watching Young Dracula is always fun but not always conducive to writing as I just wanna watch the screen and shout KISS at Vlad and Ingrid... I have problems I wholly accept this.**

-YD-

The whole Slayer mindwipe and reinstatement hadn't been _fantastic_ for Vlad's friendship with Jonno, but eight years of relative peace and quiet seemed to have repaired a considerable amount of the damage.

"So, I hear you have a vampire problem?"

"You could say that."

Vlad detected an unusually high level of hostility - even for Slayers - around him, and there were questions in Mina and Jonno's eyes.

"What am I missing?"

"We caught the vampires we think are responsible for this whole thing. Dealing with them is more... delicate than we had anticipated."

"Who?"

Jonno sighed, holstered the stake he had been twiddling idly with and gestured for Vlad and his entourage to follow him. He was one of the few who didn't hesitate to turn his back on the Grand High Vampire. As they walked through the UV lights and the thick, cloying smell of argentalium, Vlad picked up on a familiar scent.

Actually. Two.

 _It couldn't be._..

"Adze?"

Pacing around one of two UV cages in the vampire-safe room, Vlad's own wife hissed and growled at the guarding Slayers. When she saw her bloodgroom, she could not have looked more 'caught' if Vlad had been the one to arrest her.

"I realise she's your wife, but she was literally caught feeding on a human family Vlad, you know the rules."

Vlad had never truly hated his wife more than in that moment. He wished for the pure satisfaction of watching her killed with no possibility of backlash - Adze was not immune to the cease-fire rules regardless of her status to Vlad. But...

"You can't."

Jonno frowned and several Slayers reached for their stakes.

"We have to-"

"No, I mean it. You _literally_ can't. Adze is pregnant."

Several slayers faltered, but not all of them.

"You think I care that she's carrying some biter spawn? Two gone for the price of one."

Vlad swept his hand, watched the Slayer struggle to hold his stake until it clattered to the floor. He felt sickened to have to protect the rancid creature he had been forced to bind to, but she was having his child and Vlad had to protect them.

"And if I suggested murdering a pregnant Slayer for attacking vampires unprovoked?" Vlad spotted the wedding ring on the vocal Slayers hand "How about I personally went and killed your pregnant wife myself?"

Thankfully, Mina intervened before the situation could escalate, pushing the irate man backwards so he couldn't get to Adze.

"I don't want to admit it, but Vlad has a point. We would be worse than any biter to kill his child in front of him."

The Slayer blinked, looking over at Vlad.

 _"His_ child?"

"That's Adze Dracula nee Ramanga. _My_ wife. _My_ child."

His rapist. His biggest regret after letting Ingrid leave.

"So what do we do with her? Or him, for that matter."

Vlad had all but forgotten the other caged biter - a familiar face of sorts, though from a while ago now.

"Malik? By all means dust him."

Malik growled.

"Wait!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm really rather busy-"

"I'm your brother!"

Vlad raised an eyebrow, wondering if it would be inappropriate to laugh in his face.

"Right. My long lost brother who didn't mention a thing when he was living in Garside Grange."

"Wasn't the right time. My mother wanted to kill you all, but then you became the all powerful yada yada yada and there was an incident with a werewolf... so I hooked up with your wife a couple years back to mess with your life."

"You would hardly be the first."

Several Slayers looked very confused; Malik looked a bit offended.

"What?"

"Adze's fucked her way through half the vampire world. I wasn't even sure her baby was mine at first. Don't go thinking your special Malik. Like me, you're just a means to an end."

"You're lying."

Vlad let out a hollow chuckle as Malik looked at Adze accusingly. Her interest was fixed on her nails, looking bored really.

"Jakob can tell you I'm not. He was one of her victims. I mean, _lovers."_

He didn't exactly love outing the shambles of his marriage, but it was worth the look on Malik's face as Jakob simply nodded to confirm.

"What? Did she tell you the baby was _yours?_ I can prove it's not here and now."

Everyone watched as Vlad stepped closer to his wife, seperated by UV bars but as he suspected, Adze's eyes lit up in response to Vlad's proximity. The baby recognised their father, power reaching out to power even from within the womb.

"You lied to me!"

Adze merely shrugged, though Vlad recognised the twitching muscle in her cheek as a sign of suppressed anger. Her father did the same thing.

"I'm a vampire?"

Bizarrely, Malik started laughing.

"Unfortunately for you, so am I. I'll tell you everything. Provided it gets her dusted."

Slayers turned to Vlad seeking confirmation that he agreed to those terms.

"The day she gives birth. Jonno, Mina. Want to go cuff him so we can drop the cage?"

They looked uncertain at first, but Malik froze on the spot - Vlad's powers didn't get much of a workout so they responded instantly when he called on them. He would have cuffed Malik himself but even _Vlad_ couldn't just walk through the UV bars.

"Done. Take him next door to be questioned. Anyone who lays a stake on him will be mindwiped by our guest."

Vlad wasn't sure how he felt about Mina using him as a threat, but nodded in agreement when looked upon.

"I'll be along in a minute. The sooner we deal with all this, the better. I have my nephews birthday to get back for."

Almost the instant he assigned Jakob and Mikkel to make sure a Slayer didn't kill his child - the vampires couldn't undo the cage so they couldn't betray him to free Adze either - Jonno took Vlad to one side en route to Malik.

"Nephew? _Ingrid_ has a kid?"

Jonno looked in danger of losing his eyebrows in his hair, the tight curls a little longer and loose over his forehead now.

"Yep. His name is Adam and he's a great kid. Eats peanut butter by the jar."

"I didn't know she was with anyone."

Vlad wondered if what he and Ingrid had counted. It was difficult to say.

"As far as I know, its just her and her son. She and Adam live in my castle now... long story. VHC meddling in my life as ever."

"Was everything you said in there true? About Adze and... well-"

"Yep. You know the binding was only ever for politics. Adze does what she likes and I ignore her indiscretions. That worked great until Ingrid and Adam moved in. Then there was this constant pressure for... anyway. My unlife is very complicated. Let's see what Malik has to say."

Vlad's apparent 'brother' had plenty to say, building a mental image of the plot and people scattered around with a common goal - bring down the Peace.

"Can I talk to my baby bro alone for a minute? You're about to ash me, it's only fair. Dying vamps last wish and all."

Curious, Vlad nodded assent and the Slayers left to check on Adze. Malik's cuffs stayed on - this wasn't about to become a battle.

"Well?"

"Aren't you curious about me being your brother? Even just a little bit?"

The last memory Vlad had regarding Malik was probably when Ingrid fucked him angrily on his bloodbinding day. He'd assumed it was something to do with Malik...

"That's why you turned Ingrid down."

"You knew about that?"

"Suffice to say I paid for it. And I can tell you now that" Vlad leant in closer, ensuring eavesdropping Slayers didn't hear his next words "Ingrid still would have."

He didn't clarify _what_ Ingrid would have done, enjoying the show of confused thoughts and emotions flickering across Malik's face until he clicked, looking at Vlad in a mix of surprise and horrified fascination.

"You... and her?"

Vlad didn't respond to that question, wanting his own answered instead.

"Who's your mother? I'm assuming based on the eyes and hair alone that you're not Magda's son. Plus you don't have the cheekbones to be a Dracula."

"My necklace."

Vlad frowned.

"Your necklace is your mother?"

"No. Look inside it."

Suspicious of some ploy, Vlad circled the table between them and yanked the pendant from Malik's lean throat. The two halves of a locket fell open to reveal two small portraits - one was a woman he didn't recognise. The other was his own father.

"He gave that to my mother as a bloodbinding gift. Then he left her, pregnant and alone. It drove her mad."

"I'll be the first to say Count Dracula won't ever win father of the year, but you haven't answered my question."

Malik sighed, twisting in his cuffs on the uncomfortable seat they gave him.

"Elisabetta. She was married to Arta Dracula, your oldest uncle."

"Never heard of him."

"Check the lineage books. He's there, I guarantee it. He was ashed, and that meant as the next in line the Count was obligated to marry the widow" Malik stopped, then leered eerily "I'd _love_ to see that in action for Adze and Ingrid."

Vlad cringed at the very idea personally.

"A dustbath at the altar. Even if I believed you, which I don't, it changes nothing. You broke the rules of the Peace treaty, freely and willingly. What happens to you is your own fault."

Honestly, Vlad could easily believe his father had gotten someone pregnant and ran off. But Malik was a psychopath, a killer and a sacrifice necessary for the Peace to stand. Tossing the locket back at him, Vlad stretched, adjusted his cape and left the room.

"All yours."

He made a beeline for the room Adze was being kept in, equal parts relieved and disgusted that she was absolutely fine aside from the cage.

"What are we to do with her?"

Mina asked as Vlad leant against the wall next to her, watching Adze skulk around the space with the burning light almost painful to watch.

"She can survive in a UV cage indefinitely so long as she's fed, but I suspect there would come a time where she threatened to step into the light and ash herself, knowing I need to protect my heir. I can't watch her every second of every day and night, and almost anybody I can think of would be at risk of her seducing them to escape. So... I don't know. I am open to suggestions."

Mina hummed, then Jonno sidled up next to them.

"Take me with you. I'll help you watch her."

"That's a nice offer, but since she almost hypnotised and _ate_ you last time you two were alone Jonno..."

"That's a risk we'll have to take. What's the alternative here?"

Vlad shook his head.

"I don't know, but I'm not prepared to put your life on the line here. There's some old prison quarters in my castle from a predecessor who liked to turn Slayers before letting them change and starve to death in there. Lead-lined, big enough for her to live in for a few months. They'll have to do. I have a couple of vamps I actually _do_ trust, I'll work it out."

Jonno nodded as he listened, eyes flicking between Vlad and Adze now and then. Vlad really hoped he wasn't trying to picture the two of them together. He was almost violently sick every time those images seeped into his brain.

"When's she due?"

"A little over... six months I think. Is there to be a Slayer presence at my heirs birth?"

"If you want the Guild as a whole to agree to release your wife into your custody, I think that would be all that pacifies them."

Stretching some kinks out of his back, Vlad rolled his neck side to side in an attempt to relieve the stress-related tension building in those muscles.

"Fair point. What of the other biters I presume were with them?"

"Lets just say we haven't had this many new trophies for a while and leave it at that. Malik's info is going to allow us to finish taking down what's left of the organised groups responsible, and with any luck this will all be dealt with in time for Christmas. Bats, lets be optimistic and say Halloween."

Vlad couldn't help chuckling a little at Jonno, thankful someone was as committed to only culling where necessary to save coexistence without reigniting the war between species.

"So, do we need to stay or are you happy to do the clean up while I take my wife home?"

Jonno glanced down at his watch, reaching up to click on the backlight of it's face.

"You better had go, you'll lose the dark if you don't leave now."

"Want to do the honours?"

Grinning, the slayer stepped into Adze's UV cage and placed argentalium shackles upon her wrists. He made a quick exit afterward, then the UV cage was cancelled. Swallowing his revulsion, Vlad took hold of Adze by the elbow without looking at her. She still made him sick.

"I'm flying out, she can't struggle in my bat form."

"That sounds creepy, but sure. I'll even carry you. Oh, wait" Jonno pulled out the locket Vlad had tossed back to Malik "he insisted you have this. Wouldn't shut up about it."

He took it, concerned for time. Vlad transformed, letting Jonno transport the bat holding two vampires within outside. Jakob and Mikkel joined him, the flight back absolute torture as Vlad could smell Adze, taste her scent on every breath with their energy so entwined. It felt hideously wrong to do so, even with the melding of them growing within her stomach.

When they landed outside his castle, Vlad dismissed them both with sworn silence.

"Not a word. I'll decide how this comes out. Don't forget, the adultery laws are still on our books Jakob."

A wince told Vlad his threat hit home, and with a deep breath Vlad hauled his shackled wife inside the castle. It was going to be a very long few months.

-YD-

 **Well, where did you _think_ Adze spent all her time?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Terribly sorry for the delays, FF website has been an absolute nightmare and I am many days behind!**

-YD-

"Release me you pustule!"

"Adze, watch your mouth. We have company."

Vlad was ready to toss her away bodily and take about fifty showers before desperately begging Ingrid to make him feel clean again, but Adze was hissing and thrashing against her shackles. Roqueloire, currently keeping guard, noted the two's arrivals with confusion writ across his usually keen features.

"Sir?"

"Meet the leader of the groups trying to de-rail the ceasefire. Well one of them. Other ones dust, a good-faith gesture to the Slayers since they agreed to let me take custody of Adze until she drops."

Roque nodded, eyeing Adze warily as Vlad shuddered inwardly.

"And the other one was?"

"Malik Vaccaria. We'll talk when she's imprisoned."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Vlad dragged Adze by the shackles, avoiding actually _touching_ her as much as possible. Roque followed in somewhat stunned silence, watched as Vlad shoved Adze into her new cells.

"You can't just keep me here until I give birth like some incubator!"

"Adze, you have been a plague on my unlife for almost a decade. You could have carried on as we were for centuries and I would have looked the other way while you cheated on me. But you couldn't just take what you had. Did you _really_ think one day you would convince me to end the Peace?"

Adze didn't answer him, turning away and hissing at the fact her wrists were still shackled.

"Suit yourself."

Vlad closed the door behind him, feeling the space close in with its leadlined walls to keep Adze inside.

"Your Grandness... is she not still shackled?"

"Oh. Yeah. I'll undo them in awhile. Better buckle in for a _long_ six months."

Before he had the chance to elaborate further to his second in command, Vlad heard a familiar voice that soothed his ragged soul.

"Vlad? I swear I heard him come in mum!"

"Adam, stop wandering the castle and go to bed!"

"I believe your nephew would like to say good day sir."

Still smarting from touching his garlic-awful wife, Vlad bade Roque to wait a minute and zipped toward the energy that told him where his son was.

"You called?"

"Vlad! You're back!"

Adam jumped on him; it had only been a night and yet he acted as though he couldn't have missed Vlad more if he had been gone for months.

"I did promise."

"I know but it's always better when you're home. You smell weird though."

 _Home._ Adam called it home. Vlad loved that so much.

"Night in a Slayers Guild. Now do as your mother said before she yells at us both?"

Giggling, Adam nodded up at him and tottered off to bed. Ingrid waited to hear his door close before raising an eyebrow in Vlad's direction.

"That was fast."

"You weren't there. I found out who's been leading the little vigilante renegades who want to bring the Peace down. One you might remember from Garside, the other here."

It took her a second, but Ingrid was shrewd and intelligent.

"Adze and _Malik_?"

"Yep. He even thought the baby was his. He was **not** happy to find out otherwise."

Ingrid frowned. Actually, scowled was a more appropriate word; Vlad wasn't sure if that was because Malik had turned her down but not Adze. Wanting to cut that off, Vlad held up the locket.

"I know why Malik wasn't interested, by the way."

 _That_ got Ingrid's attention quickly.

"Why?"

"He was our half brother. According to him, anyway. He said his father gave him this... I need to figure out how to ask dad about it whilst saying I also had him staked."

Ingrid pried open the locket, a flicker of surprise appearing when their fathers face stared back at her before she snapped it shut and handed it back.

"Where is she?"

"Downstairs in a cell. I should go explain things to Roqueloire... where's Bertrand?"

Ingrid shrugged off-handedly.

"He had to go somewhere. Roqueloire said it had better be important."

"Roque is right... and Bertrand _wouldn't_ just leave if it wasn't. He had better explain himself... as should I."

Naturally, Ingrid followed. She lingered by the doorway, almost a bizarre role reversal where she stood watch while Vlad spoke to Roque.

"Adze and Malik were caught red-fanged with breather families. By Slayers. If Mina and Jonno hadn't been on my side, they might well have executed her despite her pregnancy."

"So your wife is to stay incarcerated until she delivers your heir, at which point-"

"The Slayers take over her. Ramanga is going to burst a dust vessel."

Roque winced slightly; he too knew the famous temper of Vlad's father in law.

"Perhaps."

"I'll have to figure that out as it comes... Roque, get some sleep. It's too close to dawn to get much done now, and I have some letters to draft. Adze isn't going anywhere. But just in case..."

Vlad placed argentalium across the door, floating it and feeling a little ill at the smell. Then he shoved the key to the fangcuffs through the door flap before locking it tight. They wouldn't be easy to remove by someone cuffed, but it wasn't _impossible_ with the key.

He got some vindictive pleasure from knowing Adze had to struggle for freedom. Like Vlad had to struggle to feel safe because of _her._

"Good day Your Grandness."

"Yep. Go find a coffin. We'll start tonight on what needs doing."

Ingrid waited quietly, followed Vlad to his study and leant against the wall. For the first time, his head was clear enough to appreciate Ingrid's dress - purple, velvety. Soft on her curves. Matched her shoes with a modest heel.

"What else happened there?"

"Well, the shambles of my marriage came out in front of the Slayers. I sorta forgot there were people there when I was telling Malik that sleeping with Adze didn't make him special. On the plus side, that particular embarrassment got him mad enough to cough up a whole lotta details. So it was indirectly worth it. His face when Jakob said he'd fucked her was quite something."

Ingrid only reached slightly - outwardly at least - but Vlad knew she would be turning it all over in her mind. Vlad started scratching out a draft of notice for why Adze wouldn't be attending her own baby party. That was going to be tricky.

"I'm sure the Slayers were very confused."

"Jonno pulled me aside to ask if it was all true, I could have lied I guess but what would be the point? He knew better than most how much of a wreck it was from the start."

He so hated to talk about that day. Couldn't shake the phantom ache in his chest when he realised Ingrid was gone. Although it had likely been the day Adam was conceived... he and Ingrid hadn't had sex particularly often that month on account of her thing with Ramanga, distraction with Malik and quite possibly her annoyance with Vlad for marrying somebody else - regardless of whether or not she had helped snare him into it for her own ends at the time.

Until Adam changed her priorities.

"I'm gonna have Roque tell the VHC I have a family emergency to deal with, just to buy me some time until Adam's birthday. Then I'll fix the rest, but he comes first. The vampire world can hold itself together for three more days."

"What about her?"

Vlad grit his fangs, tossed down his quill now the bare bones of what would need to be written and decided had begun. He was too tired and emotionally wrung out to really think them through clearly.

"Adze is spending the next few months in that cell. The Guild will be here when she gives birth. She'll get blood bags, I don't trust her with bottles but obviously she'll need to be fed to sustain the baby."

"Alright. Come on."

Somehow, he was amused by Ingrid just expecting him in her coffin, summoning him to go to bed ar dawn like an established lover. It was all the more potent a feeling when he considered that Roqueloire was in the castle. Could see Vlad's coffin dusty and unused. Smell Ingrid all over him from where they kissed and she stripped his clothes away.

Vlad undressed her in turn, seeking the feel of her skin on his to cleanse Adze's stain on him away. Ingrid surrendered to him in a way Vlad would never have believed possible, cradled his body with her own as they came together. Vlad watched her respond, the arching back and closing eyes, soft moans and needy hands. Lucifer, Ingrid was too much and yet Vlad would never get enough.

Afterwards, when Vlad crawled into her arms and trembled, Ingrid held him and waited for the bad to pass. The words that followed would never leave him.

"I'm thinking about telling Adam."

Vlad was still calming, didn't click immediately.

"Telling him what?"

"That you're his father."

 **That** got Vlad's attention, rolling on his front to look up at Ingrid properly.

 _"What?"_

"When Adze's gone. He's already more attached to you than I wanted him to get. He deserves to know he's not second best to the baby."

"He never will be, I swear. Are you serious?"

"Believe me, I wish I wasn't. I hold you entirely responsible."

He could see Ingrid's struggle in the tension of her jaw, the way she couldn't meet his eyes. She abhorred talking about _feelings._ Another question occurred to Vlad, and he deliberated about asking her.

"What about us? I mean... after she's gone the VHC will eventually want me to remarry."

"I haven't decided. You can always stall them for time with tales of mourning and busy fatherhood."

Ingrid had a point, and Vlad knew better than to push her on it. He let the matter slide; he didn't dare risk her changing her mind. To one day hear Adam call him 'dad' had been but a distant dream only days before.

"Ok."

They kissed until Ingrid was ready to sleep, Vlad's own exhaustion quick to catch up with him as they settled for the day. Ingrid woke him and kicked him out before nightfall, and Vlad had to dash for his room before Roqueloire got up. Showered and dressed, Vlad padded off to the kitchen, pulling down a box of blood bags for Adze.

"It's almost my birthday!"

Adam didn't even reach the kitchen before he called out to Vlad, satisfied the vampire would already be there. Even if he didn't know why Vlad was often up so early.

"I know!"

"I'm going to eat cake and watch Dragons! It'll be so fun!"

He was exceptionally energetic that morning as he pushed bread down in the toaster and - under Vlad's supervision - made himself a cup of tea. Vlad downed soy blood; he wasn't risking eating when he had to deal with Adze. He might just throw up.

"Can you put peanut butter on cake?"

Adam was eyeing the jar speculatively as he spread it on his toast liberally.

"I think people tend to actually mix it in with icing or filling rather than just slather it on, since peanut butter isn't very sweet. You can buy these weird American chocolates that have peanut butter filling, I'll have to see if they sell them in Transylvania anywhere."

"Blood, it's a good job he brushes his teeth more than you did."

Ingrid glided around the door, wearing the purple velvet dress of yesterday. Perhaps now Vlad was there to appreciate it fully, and appreciate he did. Her lipstick was red, but when the candlelight caught it just right it was enchanting.

"Hey, my oral hygiene is excellent now! Dad only taught us to brush our front teeth for the health of our fangs. Mrs Branagh took me to that breather dentist and he explained it all to me properly."

Ingrid hummed, leant against the wall with a glass of something dark and sharp-smelling.

"Somehow... That's even worse."

Vlad shrugged in return, still glad he'd learnt to take care of his teeth before Ingrid started regularly invading his mouth with her own whenever she felt like it. It would have been mortifying to have her turn him down based on bad breath. Not to mention unpleasant for her.

"Well, it's in the past now. I brush my teeth _and_ floss my fangs."

"Is Rocky still here?"

"He should be. Actually, he should be up by now."

Vlad closed his eyes, seeking the energy of a non-Dracula vampire amongst the castle's usual hum of familiarity with blood relatives. His bodyguard was already in the basement, guarding Adze.

"He takes his job too seriously sometimes. I have to take this blood down to the basement, I'll take him a drink."

They didn't want Adam knowing Adze was caged in a cellar cell if they could help it. Let him feel safe in her absence.

Roque bowed and sniffed slightly as Vlad entered the basement area, noting the box of blood bags. Vlad handed Roqueloire a bottle first, which he took with a polite murmur of thanks.

"You could have had breakfast before coming down here you know. Adze isn't going anywhere."

"Yes sir."

Rolling his eyes in a sort of fond exasperation - some bats never changed - Vlad drew in a deep breath before shooing away the argentalium to open the door. As expected, Adze tried to leave, but Vlad was ready for it and held her back to the wall with an outstretched hand. The other hand tipped up the box of blood into her coffin, a pile of freshly filled blood bags - some fresh from the Guild, others vintage bottles drained so Adze didn't have glass to hand.

"You can't really expect this to go on indefinitely "

"Not indefinitely. Until you give birth. Then you cease to be my problem. You'd already be ash if you weren't having _my_ baby."

Despite being restrained by Vlad's powers, Adze's lips curled into a sneer.

"What would the vampires think if they knew how easy their leader was to control?"

Vlad tried not to be affected, but Adze knew the chink she was in his armour and his powers wavered for a second before be could tighten them. She noticed, smirked further.

"Pathetic."

"That wasn't control. You had to drug me to fuck you. Doesn't say much for your looks huh?"

He left before he started to shake, slammed the cell door shut behind him. Vlad had forgotten Roqueloire was there, heard everything through the open door.

"Are you alright sir?"

Vlad couldn't help but step back. Adze made him feel so _vulnerable,_ his powers and strength nothing when she wanted to manipulate him in such an intimate, _private_ way. And so Roqueloire saw Vlad tremble with a fear he couldn't seem to quash.

"Fine. If you could keep to yourself what you just heard, I would appreciate that."

Roque absolutely understood what he had just heard. What it meant. Why Vlad was shaking. He could turn Vlad into a laughing stock, tell everyone the most powerful vampire in the world couldn't even stand up to his wife.

"Of course sir."

Vlad eyed Roqueloire. He seemed genuine enough. Even took a step further back from the shaky young vampire.

"Thank you. I'll need you to go deliver some missives, damage control has to start immediately if there's a chance of keeping this mess contained."

"Not a problem."

He wasn't up to this. If Adze hadn't attacked him and gotten pregnant he could have let the Guild execute her and been free with the faith still in the Peace. Adze's affair with Malik would have been part and parcel of her own poor decisions. Now the Slayers knew she cheated on him, that their marriage had been so strained Vlad hadn't even known she was out hunting humans.

"I better go finish writing them. I didn't have the energy to finish this morning... where did Bertrand say he was going?"

"He didn't. But as I know the tutor is fond of your nephew, I was certain it was an important matter and I would never have left this castle unprotected."

"I guessed as much. Thanks Roque. Enjoy your breakfast."

He left the basement, finding small warm arms wrapping around his middle before he realised he was in the kitchen again.

"Don't look so sad Vlad. Everything will be ok."

Adam hugged him tight, smiled up at him and Vlad's heart turned over in his chest. He ruffled the boys soft hair, inherited from his mother rather than Vlad's own messy, thin hair.

"I know Adam. Thank you."

"Do you have important stuff to do today?"

"I do, but we can work together in the library if you like?"

Nodding eagerly, Adam dashed off to get his books and homework. Vlad headed to get his VHC paperwork, setting up on opposite sides of the reading table. Adam had a new dragon t-shirt on, green and red with small wings.

"I've not seen that t-shirt before."

Adam looked down at it, beaming.

"It was a birthday gift from Bertrand that he said I should open early in case he wasn't here that day. It's Toothless. From the books, not the movies. Cool isn't it? I meant to save it for the actual day but I spilled ink on my other t-shirt."

"Very cool."

Vlad tried to pen suitably dismissive but somewhat informative notes - one to say all visitors were banned from Castle Dracula while Adze was pregnant as the process was taking a toll on his 'dear wife', another to remind everybody the punishment for violating the cease-fire was a dusting. Then a third to Ramanga personally informing him he too was not permitted in the castle. Just in case.

Ingrid found the two in there, only raising an eyebrow in response to Adam explaining his new attire. Vlad signed the bottom of his notes, then headed down to relieve Roqueloire.

"Forgive me for being forward sir, but are you not worried that your bloodbound will suffer some sort of madness induced by boredom if she is not mentally stimulated for the entire six months?"

"As soon as I find her a hobby she can't use as a _weapon_ I'll be sure to give her something to do."

"I see. Understandable."

"Deliver these to be sent out en masse. The third is for Adze's father only, send the fastest carrier bat there is and tell them to get away before he reads it. You have permanent invitation to this domicile Roqueloire, I would prefer you utilize it and come in via a bat hole to limit how often I have to answer the door and risk being staked."

"Yes sir. I thank you. And what of your own father?"

"Oh I've little doubt dad is probably going to show at some point and give me terrible parenting advice. But he hasn't yet, and I'll recognise my father anywhere."

Roque left, and Vlad ummed and ahhed about staying to guard the cells before being distracted by a knock at the door. He frowned, zipped up to the door and pulled at the handle. Nothing came flying as a surprise attack, so he opened it wider and saw Bertrand. He wasn't alone.

He had a _wolf_ next to him.

-YD-

 **Finally catching up!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Roll on chapter 20!**

-YD-

"I'm going to assume you have a very good explanation."

"I think so?"

Vlad stepped to one side.

"Then you better come in. You won't believe what you missed."

Bertrand stepped in, wolf not quite on his heels. More a loping stride. Vlad watched it, noting the curls of hair just behind the ears and the bright blue eyes.

 _"Wolfie?"_

The wolf huffed, then came up to Vlad and nuzzled his leg. **Definitely** his little brother.

"I... what? You went and found him and brought him here?"

Bertrand shook his head, reached down and Wolfie turned to let the vampire scratch behind his ears. Bertrand chuckled at the affectionate animal.

"We stayed in touch, exchanged letters a few times a year and, when he came of age I was the one to study the peculiarities of his breed."

"Ooooo-k. Not that I'm not happy to see you Wolfie, but why is he here?"

A small voice cut into their conversation, a little face peering around a hallway corner at the two vampires there.

"I asked Bertrand if he knew where my uncle Wolfie was."

Vlad beckoned Adam over; if he was certain of anything, it was that Wolfie was completely harmless. The boy was shorter than the full height of the wolf, held out a curious hand to the snout. Wolfie sniffed at him, then turned to Vlad.

In that instance, Vlad knew Wolfie knew. Knew who the boys parents were. He didn't know how he was so sure. He just _was._

"What's he doing?"

"Checking that it's ok. Go on."

Wolfie somehow managed to smile, no small feat on a lycanthropic face before turning, licking Adam's hand and practically bowling the boy over. Adam squealed in shock, then dissolved into laughter as Wolfie rubbed his furry face and wet nose against Adam's own.

"What the blood and garlic is going- _Wolfie?"_

Ingrid came to investigate the commotion, wolf immediately making a beeline for her and plopping down in a seated position; he knew Ingrid wouldn't appreciate being leapt on or getting wolf hair on her dress. She did reach out and pat his furry head eventually.

"So you asked him to bring Wolfie here?"

Adam shook his head, brushing himself off as his new 'Toothless' t-shirt was now coated in wolf hair.

"No because you said Adze wouldn't like it, I only wanted to write to him and see if we could be friends."

He looked slightly concerned he might be in trouble. Vlad nodded, patting Adam's hair fondly before turning to Bertrand in expectation of an explanation.

"I had intended to ask you or Ingrid to bring Adam _outside._ I also thought the trip would take longer, but I had forgotten to account for the halflings ability to travel during daylight."

"Well, he's safe for now. Adam, take Wolfie to the living room would you? I need to talk to Bertrand about something else and I wouldn't want to bore you."

Slightly wary of being in trouble still, Adam nodded quietly and walked Wolfie away. Ingrid wavered, then followed them. She probably didn't want to be bored either. Either that or she wanted to be certain a full-grown wolf was a safe thing to have around her son. Vlad was sure he would find out later.

"So, what is it I missed?"

"Not here. Come on."

Bertrand followed, taking a goblet of blood at Vlad's insistence as the Grand High one sat with his bottle of warm soya.

"When I got to the Guild, they had two vamps in custody. The leaders of the group trying to bring down Peace."

"I see."

"You really don't. One was Malik."

"The street fang leader?"

Vlad nodded, taking a pull from his bottle and feeling it wet his dry mouth.

"The other was Adze."

Bertrand with visible surprise on his usually stoic face was still a novelty - he clearly hadn't been expecting to hear _that_ from Vlad.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The Slayers Guild caught my _darling_ wife feeding on a family of humans. Literally caught her. They only didn't slay her on sight because Jonno and Mina recognised her. And she's only still undead _now_ because I had to ask them not to kill my baby."

He elaborated on the deal, how Adze was effectively incubating in a cell for six months until she was ready to deliver, at which point the Slayers got her. It was very much a deal with the devil, but his options were very limited.

"That sounds like an unpleasant venture."

"It is. I need to find her a hobby she can't weaponise so she doesn't go mad with boredom and try to dig free or something."

"I will see what I can come up with."

"Thanks."

They lapsed into silence filled only with quiet sips. Vlad could hear Adam several corridors over laughing joyfully, finally getting to meet his uncle. He'd missed his little brother dearly too, Wolfie was a sweet boy who idolised Ingrid the way a brother _should,_ while Vlad had been having sex with her as a brother really _shouldn't._ He couldn't regret it, never had but Wolfie certainly provided a contrast, a reminder of what siblings were **supposed** to be like.

"I do apologise for skipping out on my protective detail, but have you tried saying no to your" Bertrand hesitated for just a second "nephew?"

That hesitation was nerve-inducing, made Vlad ever more certain that Bertrand knew Adam was his son. Adze almost certainly had an inkling Vlad and Ingrid were sleeping together, and Vlad would be _amazed_ and yet somehow not terribly surprised if their father had no idea. He was intelligent but self-centered. It could go either way.

Roqueloire suspected, probably knew outright. Wolfie seemed to have worked out - possibly by scent, his hybrid genes could have superpowers - Adam was Vlad's son. Adam being Ingrid's son was clear in his face, his behaviour. A resemblance to Vlad was easily written off as familial, Dracula traits a noticeable pattern.

But Adam was _definitely_ half Vlad; sensitive, with his reverence for human life and a distaste for vampirism. Loved typically 'geeky' things like reading, homework and dragons. Vlad had been into sports and school. Neither had typically 'vampiric' hobbies. Vlad still didn't, not really. He kind of enjoyed flying, and speed was pretty cool. Honestly, his vampirism mostly only came in useful for his job and in a coffin with Ingrid.

"He is pretty hard to say no to. The Dracula puppy eyes are a dangerous weapon."

Bertrand chuckled into his goblet, taking a careful sip and humming to himself at the taste. Bertrand always appreciated the drink, having learnt discipline and self-control since his days feasting on battlefields. Of course, Ingrid had tested that immensely.

"Bertrand?"

"Yes sire?"

He wasn't sure he should say anything, but Vlad suddenly needed to know and would never _dream_ of asking Ingrid.

"I've no right to ask, but did you and Ingrid... never mind."

He lost his nerve, but Bertrand was easily smart enough to work it out.

"No. I think we were both playing roles in order to utilise each other. Everyone in that school had... an agenda of sorts. Even young Erin Noble."

Vlad frowned to himself; Erin felt like a lifetime ago. And he still never knew where she ended up. Vlad hoped she found happiness; she certainly hadn't gone back to the Slayers.

"Erin wanted to save her brother. Can't really fault a slayer for not wanting a bat for a brother. I did mind her intention to slay us all, I promise I wasn't blind to that. But you tried to kill Erin. And Ingrid. But if I held attempted murders against everyone, I would be quite alone. Dad has considered slaying me. Ingrid has actively tried, _several_ times."

"You almost slayed me."

"And you tried to overthrow me."

Bertrand conceded his point, tipped his goblet in almost a toast of acceptance before taking a drink from it.

"Funny how priorities change, don't you think?"

Vlad shifted uncomfortably. Ingrid had pressed great dents into his. Probably with her teeth.

"Mine have always been the same. No eating people."

"Yes, but you had settled on cyclic monotony before a little boy brightened your days."

"What makes you say that?"

Bertrand placed his cup down, steepled his fingers and rested his chin upon them.

"It's clear you didn't notice me, but I saw you at the VHC every week. I worked there tutoring teens for their Blood Tests."

"That's why you were one of Adam's tutors."

He nodded, brushing an errant strand of curls from above his eye.

"Correct. I assumed that they decided if I was good enough to tutor the Chosen One, I was certainly good enough to tutor the average teen vampire. This meant that I observed you regularly. The change when they first brought Adam and Ingrid here was clear to me almost immediately. He has a similar effect on me, I confess. He's easily my favourite student ever... no offence, sir."

"None taken."

Before the conversation could continue a familiar squeak sounded, drawing Vlad's attention to the nearest bat hole. Wings pulled in and the body elongated, small flying mammal becoming Roqueloire in short order.

"That was quick."

"I pride myself on punctuality."

"Yes Roque, I know. Take a break, eat or drink something before you decide to hole up on guard again. While it's important the prisoner" he couldn't take the chance Adam was listening to hear him mention Adze "be guarded, it doesn't need to be at the expense of your health and sanity. This castle is more than mad enough."

Roqueloire nodded solemnly, taking the bottle held out by Bertrand with a quiet thanks. Vlad felt slightly stunned by the sudden shift in his life yet again; Adze was a contained but still very real threat. Skulking away in the cells, growing Vlad's child within her.

He didn't know if it was a boy or a girl.

That morning, after a brief exchange with humanoid-Wolfie before they retired - if he stayed out of moonlight, he wouldn't transform at night - for the day, Vlad burrowed in to Ingrid's embrace and clung to her a little tighter.

"What's with you today?"

Ingrid quizzed, even as she soothed a hand over his hair.

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"That I won't be able to love the baby. That it... no, _they,_ will remind me of Adze. Of what happened."

Ingrid sighed, continuing to slowly stroke his scalp with the very tips of her nails. It was a pleasant sensation despite his unpleasant thoughts.

"You won't think about that. All you'll know is how much you love that child. It's primal, it's unstoppable. And it's terrifying, but it is so easy to love them. Unless you're like dad that is, and won't care if its a girl."

Vlad shook his head, wracked by how open and personal Ingrid's words were. Baring her emotions so easily when it came to Adam.

"You know I don't think that way. I'm just afraid that a daughter would look like her."

"That kid is half Dracula. They'll be all cheekbones and jawline, as it should be."

She smirked lightly at Vlad when he looked up at her, tracing the very bone structures Ingrid referenced. That they shared, both in a mutual attraction and as inherited characteristics. That their son had inherited twice over, visible despite the rounding of youth.

"I hope so."

-YD-

 **Bad head day makes writing tough.**

 **However, up next is Adam's birthday and that'll be a whole lotta fluff for all.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm feeling super down and demotivated lately so I apologise if my writing is worse than usual. (I probably say this alot) (that's what you get for reading stuff babbled out by a mentally ill duck)**

 **(for proof; I finished this chapter two days ago and forgot I hadn't uploaded it)**

-YD-

"So, you must be Adam?"

"Yeah! And you're uncle Wolfie?"

"I guess I am."

Wolfie had done a _lot_ of growing the last few years. Just over six foot tall, his body was covered in broad muscles that made Vlad feel very very petite. That was his lycan genes - vampires weren't naturally broad, Bertrand had to work for it. But werewolves needed their muscles, tore and repaired them through the change and they needed to be _strong._

"You got here just in time for my birthday. Thank you Bertrand."

"You are quite welcome Adam."

The kitchen that oft only hosted Vlad drinking soya while Adam slathered peanut butter on toast and sipped tea was now busier, Bertrand and Wolfie and even Ingrid. Only Roque was missing, but he came up for a drink and went straight back to guard duty. Vlad would have to remind him to take a break _again_ that night it seemed.

"What's that you're eating?"

"Peanut butter! It's my favourite. Except pizza. But mum doesn't let me eat pizza for breakfast."

Adam pouted, then busied himself with his toast when Ingrid raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Ah. I only eat peanut butter in the form of candy, but then I've always had a sweet tooth. Being the only werewolf alive who can eat chocolate."

Rapturously absorbing information from the half-breed wolf/biter, Adam bit his toast and almost missed his mouth. He put it down and chewed, then swallowed before talking. His excitement hadn't killed his manners it seemed.

"Uncle Vlad makes cake with me. He teaches me to cook cus mum doesn't like cooking but Vlad does. Sometimes she makes pizzas with us. I have tutoring now" Adam looked pointedly toward Bertrand "but we can talk later. I have to go get my books. I hope you like dragons!"

Adam ambled off, leaving the adults. Bertrand cleared his throat awkwardly, then excused himself presumably to go and tutor Adam. Wolfie leant to the door, listening for the absence of nearby footsteps before he turned to Vlad and Ingrid.

"He doesn't know, does he?"

Ingrid, her taut posture evident as she leant against the door, frowned.

"Know what?"

"That Vlad is his father."

Ingrid didn't answer except to look away. Vlad shook his head when Wolfie turned back to him.

"A year ago, I didn't know he existed."

Wolfie looked perplexed, then turned back to Ingrid.

"I knew you two were out of touch. I never thought you'd do _that_ to him Ingrid."

"He flapped off to Transylvania with his wife. I didn't even know until... wait, how did _you_ know?"

"He smells like both of you. And as for before... I always knew. You always disappearing at the same time, and he watched you. I'd see Vlad's watch on your coffin, lipstick on his jacket which _Erin_ never wore. I knew, I just didn't _care."_

Vlad wasn't sure who was more stunned they had been discovered - him or Ingrid.

"You were only **four."**

Wolfie gestured to himself - six foot two, maybe three and bulky.

"And I'm about to only turn thirteen now technically. I don't think _standard_ rules ever applied to my particular brand of hybrid."

It was easy to forget that, when he looked so matured, grown up. His mental development hadn't quite been as rapid as his physical back as a boy, but he seemed to be all caught up. And relatively laid back, if he could talk so casually of the illegal, incestuous affair of his half-brother and half-sister.

"Look, I don't know where you two are, although I've always known you and Adze was a disastrous pile of batshit. And frankly, I don't care. It's not my business. But he seems like the sweetest kid, and he deserves to know where he came from. If it was you, wouldn't you want to know?"

Wolfie left them in the kitchen, presumably taking himself on a proper tour of the castle. Vlad didn't really know what to say; the decision had always been Ingrid's. Ingrid stared, stony and silent. After all the baby steps of progress they had made, Vlad wasn't about to let them be ruined.

"While I agree that I would want to know, I'm not pressuring you. You know him better than I do, and if the time is ever right, then it's you who will know it."

Ingrid wouldn't meet his eye, not until she stormed across the kitchen and kissed him. She had been so totally gentle and soft with him since... _Adze,_ that he wasn't quite prepared. And yet for the first time, he didn't feel sickened and scared. He returned her heat, her fire, let Ingrid tug him to his bedroom - furthest from everybody else and with attached bathroom.

Much as she liked them, Ingrid would not settle for a half-dressed fumble. Adam had tutoring for another hour and a half; he suspected they would still be cutting it fine as they stripped each other. Ingrid was needy, clinging to him as they tumbled into _his_ coffin for what he was sure was the first time. Always, always on Ingrid's terms. Vlad had always known it was impossible to deny her.

They kissed as they twined, tasting each others pleasure in soft moans echoing into hungry mouths. Ingrid bared her throat, knowing what it did to him and gasping as he growled and bit her. Her nails etched her desire on his back, Ingrid's breathy whimpers threatening to break him each time they slipped past her lips.

"Ride me."

Vlad groaned out and Ingrid didn't hesitate, half a second to change position the only delay before she was on top of him, all fangs and smirks and the embodiment of lust in porcelain skin. Her hands curled over his shoulders, one moving only to guide Vlad's fingers to her breast before she gripped him again. He caressed her in turn, watched Ingrid take him. Take him the way only she ever had. Only she ever could.

They'd fooled around a few times at night before, while Adam was at tutoring. Never with so many people in the castle though. And it had always been rushed, fuelled by the thrill in the risk of getting caught. Ingrid was in no damn hurry right now, every rocking motion measured and deliberate. He couldn't call it _slow,_ but there was certainly no haste. Savouring the electricity that had always existed between them, blood relation be damned.

It was glorious and perfect and Vlad couldn't last, body coiling tighter beneath her and Ingrid damn well knew it. She knew how to get what she wanted from him too, coming with a gorgeous shudder and some erotic sounds that Vlad couldn't ignore. He joined her at the heights of ecstasy, their bodies rocking and thrusting slowly together until they were spent, shaking.

Aches and soreness had been absent from their sex lives for a while, but Vlad didn't really mind the stinging on his back or the bruises on his shoulders where Ingrid had gripped him tight. It felt good to be closer to how they were before, without his traumatic response rearing it's ugly head. They rolled until Ingrid was mostly beneath him again, kissing and stroking at each others skin. Ingrid grabbed his wrist to look at his watch, then leaned up and bit at his lip again.

"We have time."

They were ten minutes late on the 'hour and a half' time limit, but they were showered, presentable and simply told Adam they were talking about his birthday. Given that it was now the following day, Adam was fit to burst with excitement. He bounced around the kitchen chattering a mile a minute to Wolfie about how much he liked baking - they were making his birthday cake for tomorrow.

"A Dracula boy baking. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Vlad bakes and we're both Dracula boys!"

Wolfie chuckled at Adam's beaming exclamation, watching the boy dip a finger in cake mix and lick it off under his mothers scolding glare. He pouted at the reminder the cake was for tomorrow, then whiled away the rest of their night playing chess with Bertrand while Wolfie offered a running commentary.

Vlad checked in on Roqueloire, who was (in his opinion) hilariously working on the biggest Sudoku book Vlad had ever seen. And he'd seen Mrs Branagh's. She could have opened a shop. He even had reading glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"I thought I told you not to skip meals."

Roque shook his head, indicated the half-empty bottle next to his chair and a black-stained glass on the table next to his seat.

"I haven't sir. I simply used the cellar."

"Oh. I guess that's ok. I suppose I should feed her too. Won't be long."

Vlad zipped up to grab blood bags, came back down and braced himself. Focused on Adam's upcoming birthday, on the way Ingrid had pressed against him only a couple of hours previously. Adze was as rabidly angry about her situation as ever, particularly when Vlad pinned her to the wall with his powers, called Roqueloire in to help remove the empty blood bags - at least she was drinking, sustaining the baby - so Vlad could dump out fresh, full ones.

The next six months would likely only get harder.

Still, he wouldn't let Adze bring him down. Not when he was about to spend the first of hopefully many of his birthdays with his son. Wolfie naturally agreed to stick around, indicated he even had a gift for Adam and the glint in his eye had Vlad fairly certain Ingrid was going to glare at some point.

He spent his day in Ingrid's coffin, though they simply cuddled that morning. Somehow she knew not to push Vlad too hard. He wasn't magically better. Still, he wasn't complaining. He doubted many would believe Ingrid was _quite_ so cuddly. Or at all cuddly, really.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Mmm."

Ingrid was usually the first awake, but she was sleepy that evening when Vlad's watch beeped to say he needed to get up and ensure everything was set up for Adam's birthday. She kissed him, then unceremoniously ejected him from the coffin to dress; he didn't need to shower if they hadn't had sex, though he _did_ need to change his clothes lest he be caught doing a walk of shame in his own castle.

Grinning to himself back in his own room, Vlad put on a t-shirt with a big purple dragon across the front. He'd acquired it specially for the day. His was a bit less cartoonish than most of Adam's were, but he put that down to them being for kids while Vlad's was for adults. Scooping up the wrapped gifts Ingrid was absolutely going to kill him for, Vlad headed down to the kitchen.

"It's my birthday!"

Adam came barreling into the room, jumped at Vlad and hugged him. Only after he released him did he notice the t-shirt Vlad had on.

"Hey! We match!"

"Yep. I figured I should get into the spirit of today."

"It's a cool t-shirt. And my cake looks awesome! But I know no sweets til after breakfast."

Trotting over to the toaster, Adam started to make himself breakfast, wriggling his bare feet against the stone floor. He was supposed to wear socks and slippers so he wouldn't get a chill, but Adam was very good at surreptitiously breaking rules without ever appearing troublesome. He was sat at the kitchen table eating peanut butter on toast when Wolfie found them in there, added a couple of gifts to the pile Vlad had made and sat down to chew on some bacon he 'cooked' by glaring at it til it flamed.

Ingrid and Bertrand arrived by the time Adam was done eating, grinning around his mug of tea as they entered. Everyone knew that was where Adam went, the kitchen becoming the natural congregation point.

"Mum!"

Despite the audience, Ingrid let Adam wrap his arms around her middle and she stroked his hair, smiling down at him.

"Happy birthday son."

That was so clearly what truly made his day. Night. Whatever. He beamed up at his mother, little Dracula features lit up with happiness.

"Thanks mum."

Ingrid eyed Vlad's outfit with a hint of amusement dancing in her eyes, helping herself to blood while Adam cleaned up after himself like he always did. The boy looked to the aasembled adults, then his gifts, then Vlad again.

"Dragons?"

He asked hopefully, big blue eyes impossible to say no to.

"It's your day so-" Vlad only just caught himself, and the looks thrown his way by Ingrid, Wolfie and Bertrand said they knew it "so we'll do what you wanna do first."

"Cool!"

"Hey, open my gifts first. Well, that one. It'll go with movie time well."

Adam took the indicated thing wrapped in tartan paper. It reminded Vlad of that blanket-coat thing Wolfie had worn all the time as a child. As soon as the paper tore - carefully, trying not to destroy the wrapping - Vlad could smell chocolate, sugar and nuts.

"What are Reeses Pieces?"

"Peanut butter and chocolate sweets. I didn't know if you could get them here but I spend alot of time in America and England and they have them there."

Turning the box over in his hands to scan the packaging, Adam beamed and gave Wolfie his best one-armed hug.

"Thanks! Ok. Dragons and..." he checked "peanut butter cups!"

Adam grabbed his water bottle, tucked the box of sweets under his arm and pointedly looked at Vlad until he and his soya bottle fell into step alongside him. Only a glance had Ingrid follow, and Bertrand looked as ever, completely uncomfortable surrounded by technology. The room had only ever needed to seat Vlad before, and contained an armchair and a sofa depending how he wanted to sit or stretch out.

Since he started gaining company though, Vlad had stocked the room with beanbag chairs. And he had to bite the inside of his cheek not to burst out laughing at the sight of Bertrand trying to ascertain how it worked before lowering himself down into it.

Ingrid and Adam took the sofa - it was Vlad's favourite sight, his son so _happy_ with Ingrid. Vlad climbed into his plush armchair and Wolfie sat on the floor, declining even a cushion. When questioned, he simply shrugged.

"Wolves like the ground. I sleep on just that, _maybe_ a blanket if its cold when I'm in wolf form."

"Suit yourself. There's more bean bags and cushions if you get uncomfortable."

Adam was already all set up, pressing all the buttons to put _How To Train Your Dragon_ on. He knew it pretty well already, but he still laughed at the funny moments and got visibly enthused by the dramatic ones. Ingrid watched her son more than the movie, smiling softly to herself at how enthralled he was, biting into the tiny chocolate-peanut sweets with pure enjoyment.

After the movie and one of the DVDs, he wanted a break to go to the bathroom and stretch his legs, but it didn't take long for Adam to be back taking advantage of his mothers allowance to spend all night watching the cartoons. Lunch was birthday cake and birthday gifts, his new books and clothes winning excitement from the boy. Vlad had given him big dragon figurines too, hoping to ensure his bedroom was as _'his'_ and homely as possible.

"This ones from the movies! Toothless!"

"Yep. Careful with the tail, I think it's detachable."

Adam stick his tongue out, giggling as he played with it before asking Wolfie to help him carry his gifts to his room. After thanking everyone thoroughly for them, that was.

"Come on! Still a whole season and a movie to go yet!"

Ingrid rolled her eyes and ruffled her sons hair fondly, making Adam pout as he tried to straighten it.

"You don't _have_ to come mum, Vlad will watch it with me."

"Hush, get moving."

Smiling up at her dotingly, Adam cuddled up to his mother on the sofa to watch the next lot of discs. Bertrand had decided the library was a safe place to rebalance after all the TV time, and Wolfie - mostly awake in the day since turning into a wolf at night made life more complicated - took a nap curled up on the floor in a very wolf-esque way.

More birthday cake, _How To Train Your Dragon 2_ and a tummy ache undoubtedly related to excessive sugar intake later, Adam was being ordered to brush his teeth before he went to bed for the day.

"Thanks for an awesome day mum. You too Vlad."

"You're very welcome Adam. I had fun too. Go get some sleep."

Yawning and rubbing his eye sleepily, Adam nodded agreeably and exited the bathroom a few minutes later minty fresh. His bedroom door closed as he yawned again, and Ingrid cast a quick glance around before she all but dragged a willing Vlad into her room.

"Seems like he enjoyed his birthday."

"Mostly because of you Ingrid. Honestly, his biggest smile all day had to have been when you said Happy Birthday and hugged him in front of everyone."

She shrugged, slipping out of her heeled boots and placing them back in her enormous collection.

"I'm not embarrassed to love my son."

"And rightly so. He adores you."

"He's pretty fond of you too."

Vlad couldn't keep the smile off his face at that; it was like all _his_ birthdays come at once whenever his son showed affection toward him.

"Well, I'm pretty fond of him too."

-YD-

 **Ahhhhh writers block needs to stake itself and then burn the ashes.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Writers block, thy name is pain in the ass.**

 **I tried multiple times to write something for the interim, but it just kept getting harder and more frustrating and so I've done a time jump.**

-YD-

"Jonno. Mina."

Vlad inclined his head, feeling like his whole unlife was immensely surreal at this point as he invited those two and their back up Slayers into his castle. Adze was eight and a half months gone; Vlad had the space to allow them to stay, though they had had to agree to the nocturnal lifestyle to stay.

"Hey Vlad."

The two Van Helsings obviously trusted him more than the other Slayers did, and Vlad tried to display his own trust by turning his back to them completely as he led them. Roqueloire was a little less keen to do so, having traded off with his daughter Talitha for guard duty over an irritable, heavily pregnant Adze. He walked to the side, eyeing them in turn as they eyed him.

The news had slowly leaked out about Adze trying to overthrow the Peace, and Vlad was struggling to keep Ramanga at bay with talk of imprisonment rather than execution. The vampire would simply burn down Vlad's castle if he suspected Adze was in there just waiting to be slain.

"Jonno, Mina, you remember Ingrid? That's her son, Adam."

They stared down at the bright-eyed boy with no small amount of awe. Ingrid was probably exactly as they remembered, the embodiment of queen of evil and utterly flawless, face a cool mask of indifference. While her son was all smiles, wearing clothes that were not black and red, had a bright coloured dragon on the front and was wriggling his sock-clad feet above the floor while perched reading a book and eating peanut butter sandwiches.

"Hi! I'm Adam."

"I'm Jonno. I went to school with Vlad and Ingrid. This is my mum."

Adam put down his book, brushing crumbs off his hand and heading to shake both Jonno and Mina's hands with a smile.

"Hello. You're safe from me, promise. I don't like blood."

Vlad couldn't help but chuckle slightly as his son returned to his food and book, leaving stunned silence in his wake at only eight years old. _Ingrid_ having a son that wasn't interested in vampirism. That probably surprised most, but then they didn't know Vlad was his father, passing on his humanity to the boy. Rather than let Ingrid enjoy their shock for too long, Vlad continued introductions.

"Bertrand, you know. And the one eating pickles out of the jar is Wolfie."

"As in your _little_ brother?"

Vlad nodded, and Wolfie turned to wave. He visited for a few days each month, happy to be a regular in Adam's life now.

"Yeah. Hybrids don't follow normal rules, who knew?"

Jonno frowned, clearly dredging up memories of Stokely and Garside before his mind gave him answers.

"Hybrid... oh yeah. I remember now. How old are you?"

"Officially? Thirteen. But I hit full maturity by the age of nine."

Not wanting to risk the slayers bringing up anything they didn't want Adam to know, Vlad indicated the door. The quicker the official part was over and everyone relaxed a touch, the better.

"Shall we?"

Adam watched over his book as Vlad led the others out, though Vlad knew the curious boy would undoubtedly have questions about the presence of slayers in the castle. He'd only really met Ray, at the occasional party. He had more contact with breathers from the late night trips to the supermarket than he had with slayers.

"Well he's a surprise."

"Who? Adam or Wolfie?"

"Uh, both really. But I meant Ingrid's son."

Vlad nodded, seating himself after pointing the slayers to chairs in one of the meeting rooms.

"To business. Adze is, at most, two weeks from giving birth. You are welcome to stay here until then if it appeases you, but you will remember you are guests in my home. We live as night creatures. I am the only vegetarian vampire, the others will be drinking bottled blood. Wolfie eats raw meat sometimes, and he may or may not spend the night as a wolf. There are to be no weapons drawn in this castle. No fighting. And Adam is _not_ to know what is going on."

Jonno and Mina nodded, but the female Slayer with them frowned.

"What about food?"

"You are welcome to join us at mealtimes, or you can come on a shopping trip to buy your own food and set up in one of the four kitchens in this place."

The other male Slayer chimed in next.

"What if a _biter_ picks a fight?"

Vlad shook his head.

" **I** won't. Roqueloire is my bodyguard, and will only react if he thinks I'm in life-threatening danger. Bertrand is Adam's tutor. Currently the only one, to reduce who comes in and out of the castle. Adam is a sweet eight year old who loves dragons and peanut butter. Ingrid... Ingrid doesn't like anybody, but unless you threaten her or her son, she'll most likely ignore you or insult you. Nobody in my castle is a danger to you."

They clearly didn't totally believe him, but Vlad knew he was being honest and there wasn't much more he could do than that.

"I'll show you to your rooms."

The castle was fairly expansive, and Vlad managed to find a spot with four rooms that had easy enough access to a kitchen, two bathrooms (a rarity in most castles) and it was only a few hallways down from the library.

"It's not hard to get lost, but if you keep going left you'll usually end up at the library and there's almost always someone around there. In case of emergencies though, use this."

Vlad handed them mini-receivers, earning himself strange looks.

"Bat tags?"

"They will pick up the unit I'm going to put in my kitchen. _That_ room is almost never empty."

"Ah."

"Well. Settle in. I better get back before Roque blows a dust vessel thinking I've been slain in the five seconds he hasn't been guarding me."

Life with slayers in the castle was rather surreal. No more so than Vlad having to take them shopping though, he supposed. Ingrid was very much on the fence, but Adam had Dracula-puppy-eyed his way to permission to go with them. Mina opted to stay behind; there had to be a slayer in the castle at all times. Or a slayer wherever Adze was, more realistically.

"Vlad, look!"

Three slayers, the Grand High Vampire and a child walked into a store... Vlad thought it sounded like the prelude to a bad joke. Adam tugged his sleeve and pointed, where Vlad saw that apparently after putting peanut butter in sweets, 'Reeses Pieces' now had their own brand of peanut butter.

"You can have that so long as you'll finish the other jars first."

Adam pouted, but nodded. The two not-Van-Helsing slayers, who Vlad now knew as Simpson and Hex, watched in complete and utter confusion as the leader of the vampire race bent to the whims of his eight year old 'nephew'.

"Adam! Vlad!"

"Hi Evan! You changed your hair!"

Previously bright blue, Evan now had hair in a dusky green colour. Adam beamed up at him while clutcing a Reeces PB jar in his hands.

"Yeah. The blue was getting boring. Who're your friends?"

"This is Jonno, he went to school with Vlad. The other two are kinda quiet but they need food too."

"Well, I hope they cheer up a little. Catch you later little dude."

Adam 'fist bumped' with Evan, who returned to his previous task of stocking shelves as they continued on around the store.

"He's friends with breathers?"

"Adam will be friends with anyone who stays still long enough. I told you, he's a sweet kid."

For a second, Vlad thought Adam had disappeared somehow but he was quickly located at a stand full of toy dragons. Ingrid was going to kill him...

"Did we get stuff for mum too?"

"Yep. Now come on, it's already past dinner time and I don't want Ingrid complaining you don't have time to do your homework."

Little legs hastened to keep up as Adam bounced alongside him, their castle a welcome sight for all as they got behind closed doors again. Vlad was honestly emotionally fried and hoped for little more than some time with Adam before everyone retired for the day. The tension and anticipation was getting to him.

Ingrid was going to tell her son that he was _their_ son, and Vlad was going to have to answer for his absence as a father. He was about to be a sole parent to the baby Adze was to bear; he had never expected Ingrid to take on the child as her own. He _wanted_ to be a father, but it was still a daunting prospect. He hoped the reminder of how the baby was conceived would not taint the joy, and Ingrid was fairly certain it wouldn't.

But he still worried.

"Hey Vlad, wanna do this with me?"

Probably not having finished his homework, Adam held up a _How To Train Your Dragon_ jigsaw puzzle, hope writ across young features. Deeply aware of their audience and not caring a jot for his reputation, Vlad smiled.

"I'd love to. Get your puzzle board."

Beaming, Adam pulled out the framed board that allowed one to put an incomplete puzzle to one side and come back to it later. They rarely struggled to finish, but it also allowed them to do a puzzle on the floor and still pick it up afterward. Adam plopped down on the floor and tipped the pieces out, looking up with cherub-like innocence when Ingrid stood nearby.

"Have you done your work?"

Adam nodded fervently, smiled up at his mother. Vlad had to fight to keep his eyes off her legs, elongated by _criminal_ heels and topped with a velvet, crimson dress. The Slayers were sat over by the fire, watching the Dracula residents with curious eyes.

Well, except Jonno. Who was understandably checking her out. Ingrid would always have that effect on men. But best he not announce to them that she could seduce _him_ with simply a look.

"I only had a bit to do because I finished all my work early today. Ask Bertrand!"

Ingrid glanced to the tutor, who nodded in agreement.

"It's true. I wish all my students had his work ethic."

That was said with a pointed look to Vlad, who shrugged.

"In my defence, Garside was a madhouse. And you did initially introduce yourself by threatening to slay my whole family."

Adam looked up, perturbed.

"Really?"

"It was to ensure Vlad admitted who he was, took control of it. As you can see, nobody was harmed."

Little lips jutted out in thought, and Adam looked to Vlad as though needing confirmation everything was ok.

"He wouldn't be here if I thought he was dangerous. Now find your corners."

They resumed the jigsaw until Adam was flagging, yawning into his hand and looking sheepish that he hadn't gotten away with it.

"Bed."

"Yes mum."

Adam went obediently, and after Vlad showed the visitors back to their rooms, he debated whether or not it was safe to go to Ingrid's room. Probably not.

He went anyway.

Ingrid met him with all of her usual fire, clothes melting away beneath hungry hands as they undressed each other, her legs around his waist in almost no time at all. Vlad still held the completely certain belief that he could never tire of _this,_ her feral heat and lusting growls. Ingrid arched and gasped, moved with him in a perfectly practiced synchronicity.

"Blood Ingrid" Vlad breathed the words, voice strained with pleasure "I won't last."

"Al-almost there."

Was her needy reply, Vlad now solely responsible for bearing her weight as Ingrid snaked her hands between them, one on her nipple while the other touched her clit. His thrusts stuttered in shock at the sudden erotic display, a hissed warning of pain she would inflict if he stopped the reminder Vlad needed to resume his thrusts. She tightened around him, squeezed his cock in a silken vice and he choked on what could have been a plea for mercy as he came shuddering and panting.

Ingrid was no better, hands scrambling for purchase on his shoulders as her thighs clamped on his hips, trembling in his hold with moans muffled in his neck. Nails scraped over the knot at the top of his spine, threatening to completely ruin already shaking knees. He managed to get Ingrid back on her feet, though neither sibling was especially steady as they kissed lazily, her fingers stroking over his scalp.

They settled in her coffin, moved against each other more slowly, felt more purpose in their deliberate motions and Vlad tasted deeper feelings in Ingrid's kiss, though it could have been wishful thinking. Maybe she was simply aware of how their unlives would change soon, when Vlad was at the beck and call of a newborn baby. When he couldn't spend hours at a time in her coffin, limbs twined as they shared a forbidden passion, basked in pleasure neither could give up.

"Have you decided what you're gonna name the baby?"

Ingrid quizzed and Vlad was surprised, since she scarcely brought up the baby first, only discussed it when Vlad initiated such a conversation.

"Not yet. It's all been a bit surreal to be honest, and while I hate her dust and she deserves the penalty for her crime, I sorta struggle to think about how cruel it is to keep anybody as some kind of incubator, only alive until their function is done."

His sister frowned, rolling on her front and leaning her head up to observe Vlad where he laid staring up at the ceiling.

"Adze would not think twice about it. If she were a guy, she would keep a dozen incubating spawn to further her cause. I know you have your delicate breather-ish morals that somehow passed on _genetically_ to our son, but the only alternatives were killing the baby too, or letting her go to take the kid away and raise it as some ego-centric, psychotic garlic brain like her and her father. One she knew you and your conscience could never kill."

She was right. Ingrid was always right. And she didn't coddle him, spoke directly and ensured Vlad was getting straight-up truth, not dancing around anything. There were exceptions, like his trauma response or their son, but Ingrid would always be _Ingrid._

"Get some sleep. You'll have to leave earlier than usual, since I suspect the slayers will struggle to sleep all night when they're not naturally nocturnal."

Sure enough, Vlad was kicked out rather early that afternoon, showered, dressed and sipping soy blood before the sun had even fully set. At least the slayers wouldn't be able to smell Ingrid on him, should he be spotted wandering the castle he could just say he struggled sleeping. Which was sort of true. It _was_ a struggle to sleep when Ingrid was intent on waking him and getting him out of her room.

Adam was in the kitchen first after Vlad, gave him his customary morning hug and started on making himself breakfast. Jonno wasn't long in finding them there, holding his bat tag monitor and rubbing at his tightly curled hair, mussed with sleep.

"Morn-... no, evening."

"Evening Jonno. There's tea and coffee in that cupboard."

"Beautiful."

Hex and Simpson presumably stayed in the kitchen nearest their quarters, but the Van Helsings apparently could not resist the lure of seeing Dracula life at it's most domestic.

"Don't you have work?"

Jonno quizzed as he perked up over a mug of coffee. Vlad shook his head, checking Adam was out of earshot.

"Paternity leave. The Grand High Vampire is expected to take this last brief moment to hire all the staff possible to ensure his interaction with his offspring is as minimal as possible. That is not my intention, but I'm not gonna complain about time off. Someone will come get me if there's an emergency. Or else use some terribly unskilled telepathy."

"So you intend to be a part of your child's life?"

Mina asked, side-glancing at Roqueloire who was sipping regally from a goblet.

"Absolutely. As much as vampirically possible."

She seemed surprised, but the woman fell silent and accepted a fresh mug from her son. Vlad stretched a kink out of his back, then considered his nights potential activities.

Life with slayers was oddly easy to adjust to, if surreal. The tension in the air grew exponentially as potential due dates approached, several of them for Vlad. He was sat in his study, slung across a chaise lounger for long, tedious reading sessions as he studied up on ways to avoid a blood feud with Ramanga when the heart-starting call came from the deepest guts of the castle. The frantic tone told of what was happening.

"Vlad!"

-YD-

 **I'm intending to have this wrapped up by ch 25.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Fanfiction errors. For when writers block doesn't slow you down enough.**

-YD-

Ingrid was with Adam, keeping him away from the screaming and the slayers. From the birth of his new sibling, that he would think was his cousin.

Vlad was hard put to be anywhere near Adze, but his child was about to be born and even _she_ was too busy delivering to try and attack Vlad or even intimidate him in some way. The slayers were periodically jumping as the usual lightning storm raged outside, thunder cracking in time with her screams. They looked away as much as they could, attempting to reserve some semblance of dignity.

Roqueloire stood in the corner, quiet and pensive as though his acutely sensitive hearing wasn't being battered by the screeching. Watching Mina alongside a VHC vampiress as they aided delivery, Vlad paced and waited and angsted. The hardest part of his life had definitely been marrying Adze as Ingrid walked out of his unlife. But Adze assaulting him, being caught as leader of the Anti-Peace vamps and having her trapped in the bowels of the castle had been an achingly close second.

And now it was almost over.

Adze swore in about a dozen languages, eyes burning as the power prepared to leave her body now the baby was ready to be born. With a last few screams and pushes, a sharp cry wrent the air and there was a squalling baby being wrapped in a black swaddlecloth. They cleaned them up quickly, handed the wailing baby over to the waiting father.

"It's a girl."

Vlad knew they expected his disappointment, that the baby being a daughter rather than a son was bad news but he couldn't care less. The mixed parentage showed in her russet coloured skin, in the jet black hair sprinkled across a soft scalp. He'd feared for months that what Adze did to conceive this baby would make him unable to love the child, but as wide brown eyes fixed on his own, Vlad felt all those concerns fade away.

"Uh, guys... give us a minute?"

The slayers weren't happy.

"You knew the agreement."

"Adze is _cuffed._ She isn't going anywhere."

Sure enough, argentalium shackles bound one of Adze's wrists to the side of her bedframe. Jonno looked between the new parents, then turned to the others.

"One minute. You really think Vlad's going to let go of his baby to free her, so she can encounter us right on the other side of the door?"

Grumbling, all but Roqueloire left the room. He looked away pointedly. Vlad sat down, watching that wary expression on Adze's face deepen as the door closed.

"Decided to do the deed yourself?"

Vlad shook his head, brushing the cloth away from their baby's face so the rounded cheeks were visible.

"Adze... you could have gone about this in so many different ways. You could have made so many better choices. I'll never forgive everything you did, but I don't need to. I just thought you might want to see your daughter this once."

Clearly, she hadn't been expecting that. Vlad sat back slightly, held the girl at an angle that allowed Adze to look upon the tiny face. For just a second, there was something that almost looked like emotion rather than disdain, but Adze refused to let it blossom into actual feelings and her face darkened again.

"I never wanted the brat. Get out."

Vlad didn't want to watch anyway. He certainly didn't want that to be their daughters first memory. He stood, left Roque in his stead and left Adze behind, baby in his arms. The Slayers stepped aside, let him through.

"All yours."

He took a few deep breaths, waited for the inevitable noise of stake meeting heart. It took only a moment.

Adze didn't make a sound.

The Slayers came out, Mina the one holding the stake. Vlad raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I owed her for trying to eat Jonno."

"Yeah... sorry about that. I'm gonna go get her dressed, she can't wear a swaddle forever. You guys are welcome to stay another night if you're not ready to go."

"I'm out of here. No offense Grand High whatever, but I'm done living with bats."

Hex and Simpson practically ran to presumably pack, but Jonno and Mina lingered, followed Vlad through the castle to the nursery set up next to his room. He might actually have to start spending time in it now.

"Wow. Gothic."

"Black and red is very gender neutral."

Vlad laid his daughter down, flailing internally but figuring practice would make perfect as he wrangled her in to a nappy, a little black-and-bats babygro.

"Hey, have you named her yet?"

He nodded, lifting her back into his arms as soon as she was dressed

"Daciana. It's Romanian. Means 'full of strength'."

"Cool."

Jonno smiled, Mina joining in.

"It's lovely Vlad."

There was an air of awkwardness to their interactions - they _had_ just killed Vlad's wife, Daciana's mother.

"So tell me... is my daughter going to grow up with the peace intact?"

"The Guild can't really argue with your willingness to cooperate."

"I'm happy to report back that you are as committed as ever."

"Thank you Mina. Truly."

Daciana looked up toward Vlad with intelligent eyes for a newborn, seeming to quietly observe the cold man holding her warm, 'living' body. Her heartbeat was steady, strong.

"Oh. Hi Ingrid."

Vlad turned around, tearing his eyes from Daciana's face to look at Ingrid.

"Adam wants to meet the spawn."

"Charming as ever. Meet your niece."

Ingrid looked down, a small smile tipping up the side of her mouth where slayers could not see, but she schooled her face to one of indifference a few seconds later.

"Delightful" the Van Helsings saw her eye roll as she headed back away "please appease my son before he drives me mad."

Vlad's dead heart seized in his chest, remembering Ingrid's potentially telling Adam that he was Vlad's son too once Adze was gone. He might soon know this little infant was his baby sister.

"Sure. I ought to start trying to make up bottles soon, babies like feeding last I checked."

Not particularly wanting to let her go, Vlad placed his little girl in the black bassinet waiting, for ease of transport as he moved around the castle.

"Sir, what would you like done with your wife's ashes?"

Roqueloire landed silently between Van Helsings, dust urn between his hands. Vlad's immediate response was to hurl it into a garlic pit or bonfire.

"Put them to one side. I'll give them to Ramanga some time so she can sit next to her mothers dust or something."

"Very well sir."

Roqueloire zipped off, left Vlad to carry his daughter - bats, _his daughter_ along. He couldn't believe she was finally there, that he would get a second chance at fatherhood from infancy. Not that she displaced Adam in any way; Vlad still fiercely adored his son.

"Remember Adam, you have to be quiet with babies."

"I know!"

Vlad heard Wolfie and Adam in the kitchen they headed toward, curious heads popping out around the doorway at the sound of footsteps. He lifted the bassinet to the table, watched as Adam immediately clambered up to kneel on his chair so he could peek into it and look at Daciana.

"Hi! I'm Adam."

He didn't look too perturbed to get no real reply from her, somehow still looking riveted as Vlad started mixing baby formula up. Wolfie joined in the peering, getting a look at the newest Dracula.

"We should get to bed, then leave during daylight hours. I miss the sun."

"Good idea mum. Congratulations Vlad."

"Thanks. If I know anything about babies, I'll probably hear you leave "

Mina laughed, nodding in agreement as she and Jonno headed off for bed. It would be weird to be down four heartbeats come tomorrow. Although they were up one, which pumped blood through the tiny veins of his baby girl.

"Adam, go get ready for tutoring."

He pouted, but complied. Wolfie ambled off to do Lucifer only knew what, and Bertrand took the unsubtle hint to go get ready to teach Adam. That left Vlad, Ingrid and Daciana alone in the kitchen. Finished making up the bottle, Vlad lifted Daciana back up, resting her awkwardly against his arm. Ingrid tsked, nudged his arm to support her better.

"I know you already knew, but you can tell she's yours. She has your funny ears."

"Thanks" Vlad held the bottle to Daciana's little mouth, felt a surge of primal happiness as she latched on "I worried I wouldn't see past... but I love her. She's perfect."

"Told you so."

He could see Adze in her features, certainly. The darker skin, the plump lower lip, her big brown eyes. But she also had Vlad's nose, and as Ingrid so kindly pointed out, his strange ears.

"You want to hold her?"

"Not until you wind her. I don't miss baby sick."

Ingrid even kindly explained how to do it properly, and Vlad was rewarded by a dribble of regurgitated milk but at least he'd done it right. Ingrid took her from him so he could clean up, motherhood clear in her confident posture as she cradled her brothers daughter with practiced hands.

"You and me are going to coexist much better if you don't scream in my vicinity. Deal?"

"Are you expecting her to answer you at all of an hour old?"

"I'm just pre warning the newest resident."

Vlad took her back, still utterly boggled by how much he _loved_ this little girl. He was going to have to answer for where her mother had gone one day, but he accepted that. There was silence save for little baby breaths, until Ingrid spoke again.

"It's strange."

"What is?"

"Not worrying about _her_ anymore."

He nodded in agreement, stroking a soft little face and watching Daciana reach for his hand clumsily.

"Yeah. My homes safe again. Just in time too, eh little one?"

"You think Adze would have hurt her?"

Vlad hummed in thought, smitten even with the way his daughter yawned.

"Physically? No. But emotionally? Definitely."

Ingrid predictably kept her distance until Jonno and Mina left, but that didn't terribly surprise Vlad. He asked that they not publicly announce Vlad's newborn child just yet - he wasn't ready for the onslaught of congratulations and, when Adze's death was discovered, the sea of offers for stepmothers.

Adam however, was as taken as could be with Daciana. Granted, he shortened her name to 'Chia' after about an hour of trying to repeat it, only to stutter over the 'achi' sound. At least she didn't understand the complaint her father had picked a difficult name.

Wolfie was quite fond too, his thick muscles dwarfing the baby when he took a turn holding his niece. She wasn't quite sure what to make of him, staring up at the hybrid that made everyone except Bertrand look rather tiny by comparison.

"Oh, you need changing. That's Vlad's job, not mine."

Adam giggled as Vlad was handed back his daughter, who certainly did need changing. Then dhe wanted to be fed, cuddled to sleep and threatened to cry if Vlad put her down.

"Definitely a Dracula."

Ingrid commented, sipping at a goblet of blood while Wolfie helped Adam cook since Vlad was otherwise engaged.

"Oh, absolutely."

Adam went quiet for a minute, more pensive than an eight year old would usually look.

"Vlad?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still going to have time for me now you're her dad?"

It took _everything_ he had not to tell Adam there and then. Everyone else had that look that said they all knew, and Vlad ached for his son.

"Of course I will. I'll _always_ have time for you Adam. Promise."

The boys face cleared to a smile, and he turned back to making himself food (supervised) with a spring in his sock-clad step. Vlad took Daciana to change - the kitchen was hardly the place - and hoped he was doing it right as she laid patiently awaited cleaner attire.

"We'll tackle bath time tomorrow, I think. One night at a time, yeah?"

How had Ingrid done this alone? Vlad was _terrified_ as much as he was excited for the journey of parenthood stretching out before him. Double parenthood - Adam was his child too. Had many years of growing ahead of him, so Vlad could see him turning into a person before his very eyes.

Vlad put her back in her bassinet at dawn, deliberating before placing it in his bedroom rather than the nursery - she had a crib in his room too, in case, as he expected, he couldn't bear to be a whole room away. He changed for sleep, then went right back to watching Daciana in her slumber.

"She'll be awake in an hour or so. They eat and sleep a _lot_ early on."

Ingrid appeared in his room, sliding around the door like a shadow and he realised she no longer had to fear Adze going near their son. Adam was safe to sleep alone. Not that he expected her to stay, but now she felt safe to wander.

"Did Adam?"

"Like clockwork, every two hours to eat."

"What was he like as a baby?"

He ran the risk of pushing Ingrid too far, but she seemed to be in an accommodating mood and leant herself against his desk, elegant and graceful even in a relaxed pose.

"Like he is now. Chatty. Smiley. More interested in books than bats. Honestly... he was a lot like you as a kid. Only much less annoying."

"Were you scared?"

Ingrid raised one eyebrow, then turned away as she weighed up expressing feelings against assuring the newly single dad.

"Terrified. But... he turned out perfectly. Perfectly himself. I can't do better than that."

Vlad turned his eyes back to his daughter. Adam had turned out to be a lot like Vlad... Daciana could turn out like Adze. Although he suspected Adze's ire, like Ingrid's, could be rooted back to a misogynistic father, and Adze was much older, with brothers. Maybe if he loved and cherished his daughter as he planned to, she'd not want to slaughter him in his sleep.

"I only hope I can do so well by her."

"Just accept that she now rules your life. After that, you figure it out. Now get some sleep... while you can."

Ingrid kissed him before she left, leaving Vlad slightly dazed.

"Wait!"

He said that a little loud, and peered to check he hadn't woken Daciana.

"What?"

"Are you still thinking of telling Adam? Only... what he said earlier broke my heart. I never want him to worry that way."

She sighed, turning toward the cot.

"I don't know. I don't want him feeling that way either, but... he's not just going to take the news. He'll have questions I can't answer."

"I know. But honestly... I think he'll understand. He gets to be a big brother... and he told me he wishes I was his father."

Ingrid leant against the doorway, head falling back and her hair slid across her shoulders.

"Damnit. Fine. When everyone else is gone."

"Come on. Everyone else _knows."_

Her mercury eyes flashed, irritation sparking at his misunderstanding.

"The slayers, you idiot."

"Oh. _Oh._ Tomorrow?"

Her jaw tensed. Her head nodded.

"Tonight."

Vlad let it go. Ingrid was giving more than he had any right to ask. He watched her go, then did as she advised and tried to sleep while he could.

He was a father of two now.

-YD-

 **Daciana - Da-Chi-Ana. You may recognise _Ana_ from a previous Vlad/Ingrid fic. **

**I expected this chapter to be longer... sorry about that.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I think I'm getting on track with update schedules and then bam suddenly I'm not!**

 **Also, as we near the end, I confess that while I want to write more Vlad/Ingrid, I'm kinda out of story ideas for them. So if you want future sibling sexy times... hit me. One shots. Story prompts. Anonymous. Via inbox. As many as you can!**

-YD-

Ingrid hadn't been kidding. Vlad was woken no less than _five_ times that day, four of which including feeding to silence the wails of his daughter. By nightfall, he was exhausted and she was sleeping soundly at last, looking cherub-like in her innocence as though she hadn't kept him awake through much of daylight hours.

"Is Chia awake?"

Adam pattered into the room, spotted the bassinet resting on the table and lowered his voice as Vlad intermittently poured coffee and soy blood into his body in a vain attempt at cognizance.

"No, she's not long fallen asleep actually. Seems she likes being awake in the day so far. Of course, she's only one day old."

"She's cute though."

Vlad chuckled to himself; she wasn't so cute when she was screaming her little lungs out for a nappy change, but right now fast asleep, she was truly enchanting.

"Yeah, she is."

Ingrid strolled in as Adam dug in to his cereal, poured herself blood in silence and Vlad noted the tension in her shoulders. He wasn't sure if that was because they'd not spent the day together or because of what she had promised that night. Could be both, he supposed.

"Are you ok mum?"

Apparently Adam noticed too. Ingrid schooled her face where their son couldn't see, had her usual soft mothers smile when she turned back to look at Adam.

"Fine son. How is the little monster?"

The second part addressed to Vlad, Ingrid sipped from her goblet as Adam peered over portable baby-holder and smiled, wiping milk off his face with a napkin.

"Oh, she's fine. Healthy appetite, I tell you. And lungs in perfect working order."

"Tired?"

"Do I not look the image of vitality and wakefulness?"

Ingrid rolled her eyes, drained her glass and placed it in the sink. Adam watched the two of them over his tea mug, then went back to watching Daciana sleep peacefully. Wolfie peered around the doorway, spied the baby and moved remarkably softly for the size of him.

"I'm certain she's a pain in the neck - and eardrums - when crying, but hellfire if she isn't the cutest thing sound asleep."

Like Vlad, Wolfie seemed rather taken with his niece. Without Adze weighing down the atmosphere any longer, everybody seemed a little lighter. Ingrid wrinkled her face in distaste as Wolfie ate his raw meat breakfast, but Adam had already gotten used to it and Vlad was too busy mixing up baby formula in preparation for the next time his little girl was hungry to notice much around him.

Even so, he knew tonight was the night.

Adam would know.

"She's about to wake up."

Ingrid gestured, and everyone looked around at her in surprise when Daciana began to wake up not a minute later.

"What?"

"How did you do that?"

"I raised a child. You'll notice he's sitting right there."

Vlad lifted Daciana up, hugging her as the formula bottle warmed up to feed her. Everyone watched her dither and fuss until the bottle appeared. He still couldn't believe how perfect she was, how much love had blossomed anew in his heart. He didn't love Adam any less... he just made more room to fit Daciana in.

"There we go. No crying in the castle of supernatural creatures, thank you."

She couldn't exactly answer, but Daciana suckled away happily on her bottle, burped accordingly when winded and Vlad was happy nobody in the castle expected Grand High Vampire from him. He could just be a dad.

"Can I hold her?"

Adam looked up hopefully, little hands twitching at his sides as he tried to wait for permission. Vlad nodded at his son, turned eyes to Ingrid who visibly tensed.

Then she nodded. Just once. His permission.

"Come sit in the living room, it'll be easier."

Whether they understood or not, everyone else stayed back as Vlad carried Daciana behind an excitable boy. Adam jumped up on the sofa, watching avidly as father and son entered the room together, shifting in his seat with anticipation. Vlad wasn't sure there had ever been such a _happy_ Dracula.

"Can I hold Chia now?"

"Very carefully. You have to support her head like this, and hold your arm under her quite still."

Adam obeyed, holding her very securely and looking enchanted by the little girl. Vlad's throat grew thick watching them together, his _children._ They didn't look anything like each other really, but he knew in his soul they were part of him.

"Adam, can I talk to you about something?"

"What's wrong Vlad?" suddenly, his face grew fearful "do we have to go now you have a baby?"

"What? Hellfire Adam, no! No, you never have to leave unless you want to."

The boys relief was clear, and he resumed smiling at Daciana before looking back up as he remembered Vlad had said he wanted to talk.

"So what's wrong?"

Vlad wished he had thought this actual moment through. Decided on what he wanted to say. Instead, he was caught short now the moment was here, and ultimately he blurted it out gracelessly.

"I'm your dad."

Adam blinked, then held out Daciana in silence. Vlad took her back, lifted her to his chest and watched for the response of his son.

"Why didn't you want me?"

Vlad felt his heart effectively shatter, looking at the boy who seemed so devastated by the news.

"I didn't know about you Adam. I swear, the first I knew of you existing was when the VHC said you and Ingrid were coming to live here."

"Mum didn't tell you?"

"I don't think she knew. We hadn't seen each other since the day I got bound to Adze. And if she turned up saying you were mine, you would have been at risk. When you got moved here, the VHC agreed to keep you safe."

Processing with his little face scrunched up, Adam's lower lip jutted out.

"Why didn't mum tell me?"

Vlad couldn't tell him she had never intended to. That they would maybe never have known they were father and son if not for the boredom of his Council. He wouldn't risk destroying Ingrid and Adam's bond.

"I think she was keeping you safe. If nobody but she knew, nobody else could find out."

His face was still sad and pensive, emotional range well beyond expected for any eight year old. Never mind an eight year old vampire.

"Why has nobody told me til now?"

"Because we couldn't risk Adze finding out."

"Why?"

Vlad quashed the urge to sigh, trying to keep his posture calm so Daciana didn't get upset by tension in the air.

"Because... because me and Ingrid are brother and sister. And, well, most people think us having a baby together isn't right."

He knew that Vlad and Ingrid were siblings, but Vlad suspected that in the shock of information, he hadn't put that with Vlad being his father fully just yet.

" Speaking of brothers and sisters... does this make me Chia's big brother?"

"If you want to be. I'm not asking you to accept everything that way immediately, I don't want you to feel pressured Adam."

The boy shook his head, smiled.

"I wanted you to be my dad remember? Now you are, _and_ I'm a big brother! That's so cool!"

He got a bit loud and Daciana started to fuss, which Adam noticed and immediately quietened down.

"Sorry Chia. I'll be the best big brother for you, promise."

At least Vlad was fairly certain his son was gay, wasn't worried their sibling relationship would emulate he and Ingrid. That was sort of up in the air at the minute, though she _had_ kissed him that morning...

"Are you and my mum going to be together so there's no more Adze's?"

"I... I don't know Adam. That's something we have to talk about, but regardless of what state me and Ingrid are in, we both love you."

Chewing his little lip, Adam nodded, then looked back down at Daciana.

"Can I hold her again now?"

Vlad was about to agree, but the baby had other ideas.

"I'm not sure you'll want to, she needs changing."

Adam laughed, the sound light and happy and infectious. Vlad felt himself warmed by it, by the light of his little boy and the way he openly expressed his feelings.

"Ok, but after?"

"I tell you what... you can come help me bathe her if you want? I could do with an extra set of hands."

"Really? Yeah! Let's go."

They headed along to where Vlad had baby bath stuff set up in his bathroom, and after cleaning her up from her nappy Vlad was preparing a little baby bath. Adam was exceptionally helpful - he had a more accurate read of temperature since his body wasn't corpse-cold, and so he determined bath water safety.

Vlad did the actual bathing, but Adam handed him things and picked out Daciana's outfit; Vlad needed to do more baby shopping, having prepared but only minimally as he tried to comprehend the impending fatherhood. Wrapping the baby in her onesie, Vlad smiled at Adam's choice of purple.

"You're a good little helper Adam."

"And you're a good dad... dad. Can I call you that?"

Taking a second to let his heart turn over in his chest, Vlad beamed.

"Only if you want to."

"I do. Come on, lets go find mum so I can show her what outfit I picked for Chia."

They did indeed go in search of Ingrid, who was sat in the kitchen clearly waiting for them to return. She smirked at the baby powder scattered across Vlad's clothes, then found herself on the receiving end of a fierce little Adam hug.

"I understand why you kept my dad from me, and it's ok. But I'm glad to know now. I'm a big brother! I helped bath Chia and I picked her onesie out."

She blinked before returning Adam's hug, looking over his head at Vlad for confirmation everything was as good as it seemed. Vlad nodded, smiling at _their_ son. Ingrid hugged him properly, then offered the young boy one of her rare smiles, the one reserved for her son and nobody else.

"So you're ok with it?"

"Yep. Vlad's awesome. And I know you were keeping me safe. But now I'm safe here and he can be my dad as well as Chia's."

Having both been expecting far more dramatics, Vlad knew he and Ingrid would both be initially wary that this was the calm before a storm. But so far, so good.

"Does everybody else know?"

"Wolfie and Bertrand know. For now, it needs to stay in the castle until I work out how to deal with Adze being gone and the VHC. But here, here we're good."

"That's ok. I know you have lots of grumpy bats to deal with."

Vlad put Daciana down for her nap, Adam taking himself off to do some reading with impunity now he felt secure in his home and Ingrid followed Vlad to the nursery, then his bedroom.

"Was it all really that easy?"

She quizzed as Vlad sank into his coffin, stretching out to ease a crick in his back.

"Pretty much. Well, apart from one thing."

Ingrid raised an eyebrow in question, watching him squirm in his coffin.

"Which was?"

"He asked if _we_ were going to be together now Adze was gone. I answered him honestly and said I didn't know. He seemed to take that well enough."

"I expect he was already done taking on new information for the night."

Vlad had to agree there.

"Probably. He's brilliant and clever but he is still only eight."

He wanted an answer to the question, for his own sake as much as Adam's but he knew Ingrid wouldn't respond well to such demands, nor did one day of no Adze mean she had decided where their future was going.

Adam called him dad. He could wait.

-YD-

 **I'm sorry for the lacklustre chapter lengths lately, if anyone can fix my head so mental health issues don't interfere with writing I would appreciate it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I am so sorry this took so long! But I lost my thread for this story somewhere, and it just got harder and harder every time I opened the draft for this chapter. Then we had FF errors galore that set me even more off kilter... basically, I am very very sorry and I hope you like the finale.**

-YD-

"Chia!"

"Adam!"

Six years old and energetic as a slayer on steroids, Daciana bolted away from her teenage brother who did his best not to appear as though he could catch her easily. Adam chased her, eventually catching up and scooping her into his arms. With Daciana's brown eyes, dark skin and long, curly hair, she didn't look all that much like Adam with his short hair, blue eyes and typical pale Dracula complexion.

But the two were close, Adam taking his duties as big brother very seriously and spending much of his time that wasn't allocated to studying, training or sleeping playing with his little sister. Vlad's concerns of Daciana turning out like her mother faded year on year; Daciana wasn't as much a 'breather lover' as Adam, but she was no budding serial murderer either.

Ingrid rolled her eyes at them both, nudged Vlad's arm and got comfortable against his side, mostly disregarding whether or not Vlad was comfortable like that. He was used to that though, and shifted minutely until he was. Candlelight caught the black and red ring that rested on Ingrid's finger, where she'd finally agreed to tolerate Vlad indefinitely. Her pale hand rested over the start of a bump, where a third Dracula baby resided, growing until they were ready to be a part of the family fully.

They'd come a long way from when Ingrid first crashed back into his life, highlighting his sham marriage and introducing him to their _son._

And it hadn't all been plain sailing to get there. Dust had been spilled, feuds almost tearing apart families and the cease-fire had tilted on the precipice of crumbling more than once.

Ramanga had been apoplectic with rage upon finding out that Adze had given birth, then been ashed for her crimes against the Peace Treaty.

"How dare you think you could get away with this!"

"Adze thought she could get away with violating the cease fire! I tolerated her violating our marriage, but the peace was not to be tested. Don't go against me Ramanga, it won't end well for you."

"I demand to see my grandson."

He wasn't intending to let Ramanga within a thousand feet of his baby girl, that much was certain.

"Well, that will be quite difficult. Since you don't have one."

"Excuse me?"

Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Adze didn't have a boy. She had a _girl._ Daciana Dracula."

"Typical useless girl."

Vlad abhorred Adze, had hated their binding and was disgusted by what she did to ensure her pregnancy by him. But Ramanga wasn't just insulting her, he was insulting their daughter. Before the man knew what hit him, Ramanga was thrown harshly against a wall, Vlad taking a few steps closer and clenching his fist, knowing the excruciating pain of the feeling of iron bands around internal organs crushing down.

"Having Daciana was about the only thing Adze ever did right. You stay away from my clan, and my daughter or you will meet the same fate as your wife _and_ child."

Ramanga picked himself up, swirling his cape and hissing to try and look intimidating but Vlad wasn't the slightest bit fazed. He knew Ramanga couldn't overpower him, nor did he have the political muscle anymore now Vlad was no longer his son-in-law. Ramanga was just clinging to the notion of power leftover from when he'd staked and slithered his way to status and position before.

Vlad had let him entertain his delusions for too long now; he had children to make the world safer for and Ramanga was a threat to that safety. He wouldn't stand for it.

"Go!"

Sensing he wouldn't win against Vlad, the vampire stormed off. Vlad was utterly certain it wouldn't be the end of the matter, but he had more important uses for his time at that moment. Like bracing himself for his own father visiting. He hadn't seen much of his dad since Ingrid moved in, but apparently the pull to meet his grandchild was enough to get him to come over.

Landing back in his castle, Vlad went in search of his children. Ingrid had (surprisingly and kindly) offered to watch Daciana whilst Vlad had to go to Council. Of course, Adam did most of the work by choice, loving to feed and even change 'Chia' as the protective, caring big brother he was. Ingrid just made sure that bottles were mixed correctly, winding was done right and the like.

The vampiress in question greeted Vlad first, arms around his neck as his landed on her waist, kissing him soundly. It hadn't taken long for Ingrid to establish Vlad was now hers entirely, especially when the news of Adze's slaying got around and females everywhere offered to replace her. There was no real definition to their relationship, but she kissed him where Adam, Wolfie and Bertrand could see. That was plenty telling enough.

"Hey."

"Shh. Look."

She pointed in to the living room, where Adam and Daciana were both fast asleep in her play pen, Adam's hand resting on the side of Daciana's U-shaped baby pillow protectively. Vlad's heart kicked in his chest at the sweet, perfect image.

"Like butter wouldn't melt."

"That's a Dracula thing."

Vlad couldn't argue with that, feeling Ingrid's hand slip into his.

"Yeah, but I'd say those two are better at it than me."

"True."

Knowing they weren't about to be witnessed, Ingrid had no arguments about Vlad kissing her again, backed against the wall and with those soft gasps against his lips Ingrid threatened to steal Vlad's rationality completely. She growled in frustration when the door knocked, taking a minute to actually let him go.

"That will be dad."

"Ugh. Mood killer."

Vlad chuckled, agreeing wholeheartedly that their father was enough to douse any budding arousal. Of course, it was inappropriate to be aroused when their children slept only a few feet away so perhaps it was for the best. Feeling a biting kiss pressed against his lips, Vlad forced himself away from the tempting softness of Ingrid's curves to go and answer the door.

"Vladdy!"

"Dad. Shh, the baby is sleeping."

"Typical."

Vlad rolled his eyes as he invited the Count in, unsure if the man even knew to expect a granddaughter rather than grandson. Daciana hadn't been out in public yet.

"Oh yes, you're still around are you?"

Count Dracula vs Ingrid Dracula in the war of glares... they could be there for centuries without intervention.

"If you disrespect Ingrid, I will throw you out. This is _my_ castle, _my_ rules."

Their dad huffed, but fell silent. Ingrid slid around the door to the room containing their respective offspring, Daciana beginning to stir - it was about time for her next bottle and the girl never missed a meal. Vlad tried to avoid disturbing Adam, but as he bent down to pick up the baby her big brother stirred, rubbing his eyes and smiling when he saw Vlad.

"Dad! You're back!"

 _"Dad?"_

Vlad had actually forgotten that his father didn't know Vlad was the father to Ingrid's son, so enthralled to be called 'dad' by Adam that he never considered others hearing it.

"Adam, will you go make up a bottle? This little lady will be hungry soon."

"Yeah, ok. Are you coming mum?"

She hardly needed pushing to avoid their father, and always made sure Adam was making Daciana's bottle up correctly so the baby was getting adequate nutrition. Once alone, Vlad stroked the downy hair over his daughters skull, smiled as she yawned sweetly.

"Vladimir, explain yourself."

"Quiet!" he hissed, not wanting to risk Daciana crying "yes. Adam's my son. He's also Ingrid's son. We've been getting it on since... before we left Stokely. I'm honestly surprised you never noticed. Even Wolfie knew."

There was no gentling the issue to their father; his kids fucked and they did it often, even going so far as to have a child together.

"You could have any vampiress in the world falling ar your feet, and you chose _her?_ "

"Always. You married me off to Adze and I tried to stick it out, but it was honestly such a sham and you know it. Then Ingrid came back, and I found out I had a son. Adze bore me an heir, and as far as I'm concerned I've done my duty symbolising the corrupt, vile hatred that inhabits most vampire marriages. Now I'm going to do things my way. Meet your granddaughter, Daciana Dracula."

He watched his father blink at the sudden change in tone and topic, giving the youngling in his arms a cursory glance.

"A daughter? You can't call _that_ your heir."

"Watch me. She's still fifty percent Chosen One. Just like Adam."

"Did you call me?"

Scampering into the room holding a bottle of formula, Adam headed to Vlad and looked at the bundle of baby sister in his fathers arms.

"Can I feed her?"

"Sure. Sit down."

Beaming, Adam perched on the sofa and held out his arms, already knowing how to hold her head just right for feeding, and always looking enchanted by the little face staring back at him with her wide brown eyes. Vlad watched as his dad observed the strange sight, having never actually met either of his grandchildren until now.

"Burpy time!"

Adam giggled, lifting his little sister with surprising ease to his shoulder and patting her back. He only wrinkled his nose a bit when she spat up milk on him, then held her up to Ingrid who was closest.

"Baby sister baby sick. I'm gonna go change my t-shirt."

Vlad retrieved Daciana from Ingrid, who was obviously wary she was going to spit up again on her favourite navy dress. Happy now she'd been fed, she was content to stare up at her father quietly, squeezing his finger with her tiny hand when he tickled her chin.

"You... and her..."

"Yep. Adam is Daciana's big brother and he is very excited about that."

"For all that is evil don't pass this abhorrent behaviour on to them."

Placing a hand on his forehead, Dracula senior did an excellent job of looking faint rather than the irritation Vlad knew he felt.

"That's _quite_ unlikely, don't worry."

Ingrid cocked her head, questioning with her eyes and Vlad feared he had inadvertently outed their son. She didn't ask outright, but he suspected she would later.

"I need a drink."

"There's blood in the kitchen. I need to put this in the steriliser anyway."

Vlad retrieved Daciana's empty bottle, leading his father toward the kitchen. Knowing the visit was occurring in advance, Ingrid had hidden all her favourite bottles and left only the usual things Vlad would have lying around. The Count didn't seem to notice, pouring a hearty portion of _Pinot Peasant Noir 1873_ into a goblet and swallowing with none of the manners he had insisted Vlad emulate as a boy.

He placed his daughter down in her kitchen-bassinet, rinsing her bottle and dunking it in sterilising solution so it was clean and ready for the next time. Hands landed on his hips, prompting Vlad to turn and find Ingrid's smirking face close to his own. He was fairly certain she was kissing him to annoy their dad, but Ingrid was kissing him; Vlad wasn't going to question her motives too hard.

"Bleurgh! Not in the kitchen! We agreed!"

Adam was pouting when they separated, arms crossed over a fresh t-shirt as he eyed his parents. Vlad chuckled, sliding his arm around Ingrid's waist and holding the other out for Adam to come join in a group hug.

"We did. Terribly sorry."

"I forgive you. Is Chia sleeping?"

"Not that I know of."

Behind Ingrid, Vlad could see his father mouthing "Chia?" to himself as Adam tottered over and peeked into the bassinet. A quiet gurgle of recognition told him Daciana was awake, recognised her big brother's face floating over her baby cradle. The Count took a long glug from his glass.

By the time he was done reeling from shock, it was too late for the Count to make it back to Garside Grange that night, meaning he had to spend the day in the Grand High Castle. Nobody was _thrilled_ about it. Putting Daciana down for hopefully more than two hours - if she lost much more sleep Vlad worried Ingrid would stop sleeping with him in the day - in her nursery, Vlad turned to see Ingrid watching him.

"What did you mean earlier? That Adam and Daciana is _unlikely?"_

"Please don't tell Adam I told you, he was so worried about telling me and I'd hate to have him thinking I betrayed his confidence. But... he told me he likes boys."

"He's eight."

"So? If he said he liked girls, you wouldn't say he was too young to know that."

Ingrid's mouth tightened for a moment, but then she nodded.

"Fair. Coming?"

"In a minute, I want to be sure she's settled before I leave."

She rolled her eyes, but Ingrid joined him over the crib and watched the little babe wriggle to get comfortable, sucking her thumb as she settled.

"Happy?"

"Mhmm. She's beautiful."

"Sap."

Chuckling, Vlad let himself be led to the next room, baby monitor next to their now-shared coffin as Ingrid slipped out of her dress. They slept a full four hours that day before Daciana wanted feeding again, but Ingrid made use of them being awake to fuck Vlad stupid before they fell asleep pleasantly exhausted. Naturally, Ingrid complained about the lack of sleep later on, despite it being her choice. Vlad was _long_ used to her mercurial moods.

Daciana was a little over six months old when Vlad first took her out to be witnessed by other vampires, and one offhand comment about not looking for a new wife became wildfire rumours that Vlad was courting someone to marry already, skipping right over the grief clause that was supposed to prevent him binding for a whole year.

Ingrid laughed at the dramatic headlines before tossing them into the fire, leaning against Vlad's side while Adam and Daciana played on the floor.

"When will you tell them?"

"About us? Probably next year. I don't want to deal with the grief clause nonsense for starters."

Ingrid quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"I didn't say we were getting bound. So the clause shouldn't matter."

He tried to ignore the jab that felt like. All the progress in the world and Ingrid wouldn't put name to whatever it was between them.

"The assumption will be there. And it's going to be chaos enough given who you are to me."

"I suppose."

It was more than _two_ whole years later - Daciana's third birthday, to be precise - that Ingrid finally conceded to both Vlad and Adam's asks about binding. It was more than just a ceremony for them; it meant Ingrid agreed to take on Daciana as her daughter. Vlad still carried the memory of Daciana calling Ingrid "mama" at the forefront of his mind, even if she'd corrected the girl at first.

They did the big dramatic ceremony, performed for an audience but all Vlad really cared about was making their family officially that. Adam looked so happy and grown up in his suit, Daciana adorable and sweet in her little version of Ingrid's dress.

And if Ramanga was ashed by Vlad's personal security for trying to attack him at the afterparty... all the better. Reconciling with Assan was difficult, but ultimately he wanted to be in his nieces life. Shango wasn't interested, but he didn't try to reinstate the feud - he wouldn't pit his clan against the Grand High Vampire.

Almost immediately after the binding, Adam began dropping hints. Soon enough, he got his little sister involved. Both had one thing on their mind; a new sibling. Ingrid adamantly refused, insisting she was done being pregnant and raising babies.

She told Vlad she was pregnant on Daciana's sixth birthday; three years to the day since Ingrid agreed to marry him. Vlad was thrilled, Adam and Daciana ecstatic. If Daciana ever felt different, she didn't seem to mind. In child-appropriate ways, she had learned that she was daddy's daughter from a different mother, but that Ingrid was her mother now. She took them at face value, though Vlad suspected he would have to answer for it properly one day.

"Dad?"

Adam's voice jolted Vlad from his reminiscing, a few blinks clearing the past from flashing before his eyes to leave him free to look at his son.

"Yeah?"

"Time to make cake?"

Even close to a decade after Vlad agreed to teach Adam to cook, the now teenaged boy had yet to stop being excited about cooking with his father.

"If Ingrid doesn't mind me moving."

"Yay! Come on Chia, we gotta change and wash up while dad escapes from mum."

Ingrid rolled her eyes fondly, eventually moving enough to let Vlad stand up. He dropped to his knees almost immediately, seeing that look in Ingrid's eyes that said their baby was moving. She looked at him as he touched her belly, feeling the little kicks, and smiled.

All the bad stuff that occurred along the way faded when Ingrid looked at him like that. The past stayed where it belonged, almost as though it never happened.

-YD-

 **I really, really tried with this finale and I really, really don't think it shows. In which case, I apologise deeply.**

 **(on a side note, still looking for Vlad/Ingrid ideas. Only got a one shot prompt for them after this, then the ship will stall if no ideas come to sail it along.)**


End file.
